Light of Darkness
by lulunabo
Summary: YAOI. Now complete. Aang's bending becomes unstable, along with his feelings for Zuko. Yet as both become stable and stronger, they will face something unexpected to them both...
1. Prologue

If he were honest with himself, which was something he often ignored, he was one hundred and seventeen years old. Yet since he was stuck in an iceberg for a majority of those years, mentally, he was seventeen and thought of himself that way.

Aang knew that in those seventeen years of his conscious life, he had a lot to be thankful for. Not only had he met many precious people, but he had also helped stop a war that had raged for far too long.

He should be happy, but he was not. He had thought at first that perhaps it was because he and Katara had finally decided that the on-and-off dating had to stop, at least for a little while. When Katara had kissed him after the war, he thought he would be the happiest child around. But then as he grew, he realized numerous things, the first was that he really had been a child. There was no such thing as a fairy tale romance, unless one put in the energy into it, and even then there were ups and downs. It certainly seemed that it had started that way, but then, he would feel the need to push her away. Inevitably, this would lead to an argument, he would leave for a while, he'd return and they would make up somewhat. Even then, there were certain boundaries that Aang would not cross with her, ones that were normal in relationships. In the end, they had both made the decision to stay friends.

He still visited her. He still loved her in a way, but it didn't feel complete to him.

So he had continued to train, to help people when he could, to visit his friends, and remained uneasy. It felt like it was a slow build up of pressure bubbling on the inside, making his stomach turn and his heart race. It wasn't always terrible, but it certainly wasn't going away. He had opted to keep his thoughts to himself.

But to make things worse, he felt as if his powers were becoming harder to use. He couldn't understand why, since he seemed to be training even more, and he did not want to bring it up with anyone.

It was the eve of the Spring Celebration, and he had decided to visit Zuko. His friends had said it would be fun to meet up. They had all been busy repairing the land that had suffered for so long.

The breeze from his balcony was calming. Soon, it would become far warmer in Fire Country, so now was the time to savor the cooler air. He could hear the voices of his friends chatting amicably, the deeper sounds of his male friends and the higher pitches of the ladies. He could hear Zuko as well, the young lord apparently finding some time to relax.

He felt hot. Too hot. So he grabbed onto the wind as was his nature. Seconds before, he knew something was wrong, but he could not stop it. It was as if the very wind had turned against him, carving into his skin all around him, and all he could do was cry out. He did not feel the blood flowing from him. He thought he heard someone cry his name. But he was falling, falling, falling, until finally he heard the snap of his arm breaking and the sharp pain in his body against the solid Earth, and then there was merely cool water, surrounding him in a cocoon.

* * *

Everything was dark and empty around him, but despite it all, Aang could see himself. He knew that he existed, but it was as if everything around him was gone. Yet, he could hear the soft breeze through trees and the gentle sound of waves hitting the shore. His body was warm, as if it were lying on the hard ground underneath the sun. He began to walk, but suddenly, he felt something grab his ankle, and tug him down.

He would have attacked, and maybe at least have made a sound, but nothing left his lips, and he could not move. It was as if he was being held in place so as not to float away, and it was he himself who was holding onto his ankle.

There was something disturbing in seeing himself with such a look on his face. It was a half smile, the kind that screamed 'you're nothing but dirt underneath my feet.' His eyes, however, were the exact opposite of his when in the Avatar State. The darkness of the eyes made it impossible for Aang to look away.

"You don't know anything," said this other Aang. "You think you do, but you're so very foolish and naive...unworthy to be called the Avatar."

"What do you mean?"

"You try to master the elements, but there's something missing, isn't there? You're missing one step to becoming the Avatar, and far more than those other beings before you. But you're just a fool. You'll never understand, because you're too scared."

"Scared of what?" he yelled, feeling his temper rise.

"Scared of darkness," said his image, before pulling him down into the abyss.

* * *

What woke Aang up was the dull throb in his arm. He was fairly certain he was drugged by the fact that he was finding it difficult to open his eyes, and thoughts were hard to grasp. When he finally managed to peel open his eyes, focusing on one thing became a problem. He made a sound in the back of his throat very similar to an injured animal's keen.

Ever so gently, his hand was enveloped in warmth as someone took it and gently squeezed.

"It's all right, Aang," said Zuko softly. "You're safe here. I should tell Katara that you're awake."

Aang nearly closed his eyes until Zuko mentioned leaving. Suddenly, with the little strength that he could muster in his drugged state, he squeezed Zuko's hand and made another noise.

'Please,' he wanted to say, 'don't go yet.'

Talking, however, was far too daunting at this moment.

"Just a few more minutes, then," said the king. It was only then that Aang allowed himself to slip back into unconsciousness. 

* * *

When Aang awoke again, he was thankful that he could finally look at the ceiling without it wavering right before his eyes.

"Zuko," he groaned.

"Sorry, Twinkle Toes, but it's me on guard duty this time."

"Toph? What...ah!"

His whole body felt as if it were on fire. Shifting on the bed was painful, as if tiny electrical bolts were shooting through him. He stopped for a second, fearful that he was going to vomit merely from the pain.

"Shit, are you okay?" Aang knew that Toph had always spoke her mind, but usually she was good at keeping her language clean unless under extreme duress. She must have really been worried.

On the other hand, Aang was starting to worry as well.

"No," he said, gritting his teeth.

"Hold on. I'll get Katara!"

Aang decided it was best to keep his mouth shut until further notice. Just as sudden as the sharp pain had come, it suddenly disappeared, and he was left shivering at the change in temperature his body felt.

"Aang! Are you okay? What's wrong?"

He had not realized that he had closed his eyes until he opened them to look at Katara. The whole group was there now, looking at him with varying degrees of worry mixed with other emotions.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I thought that was our question," said Sokka.

"Don't you remember what happened, Aang?" asked Suki. "We were just chatting when we heard you yell, and then we saw you fall...you...you..."

"It looked like you were...attacking yourself," said Katara.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Well, the wind...it was slicing into you, and then you hit the ground..."

"My arm..."

"You actually broke your wrist only, but your arm was really bruised. I tried to heal you, but its like your body's rejecting it," said Katara with a frown.

"Rejecting...? Is that why you drugged me?"

"Since the healing wasn't working, we figured that was the next best thing," said Zuko, scratching the back of his head in a sudden bout of uncertainty.

Aang looked at his bound wrist, his mind still attempting to process what he had been told. There was no reason for Katara not to have been able to heal him even a little bit, but all his cuts had been cleaned and bound, not healed. Now that the drugs were wearing off and he didn't feel like he was in an inferno, his various wounds were starting to throb.

"Aang, what happened? You've never had problems air-bending beforehand," said Sokka.

"I know. I don't understand it either. I..."

Memories of utter darkness entered his mind, and being pulled down into the depths of nothingness made him sick. This time, he couldn't stop himself as he lunged to the side of the bed and threw up.

"Shit!" said Sokka, managing to mingle his disgust and worry into that one word

"Aang!"

Zuko managed to get to Aang first, rubbing his back as the teen shivered. Tears of frustration and pain slipped down Aang's face, which angered him. It felt as if his whole life was a piece of thread beginning to unravel.

"Aang, it's okay," began Zuko.

"No, no it's not, Zuko," interrupted Aang. "You don't understand that I can't bend like I used to, that it's like the elements are against me now, and there's something inside of me that I don't understand! Everything that I've done, all the progress I made to become the Avatar is draining out of me, and if I don't figure out how to fix this, it's going to kill me." 


	2. Inferno Part 1

Zuko was known for changing the ways that people approached the Fire Lord. Instead of sitting in a room upon a raised dais, and flames lighting the room to make all movement seem far more dramatic, Zuko had moved his meeting room. Instead, this room was well light from above, and there was a desk that Zuko could work at and review different documents when he wasn't listening to grievances. For meetings with other lords, a table was brought in so that everyone could sit comfortably. It certainly seemed to help him appear more approachable compared to his father.

The older generation seemed uncomfortable with the idea that their lord appeared so casual. They were used to the Fire Lord being intimidating and untouchable. Zuko realized that what the people needed was someone who could understand them. Anyway, after his journey with Aang, being around people had slowly become his way of life.

This day, however, anyone would have been a tad nervous to approach the Fire Lord. He was, to say the least, in a poor mood. When he had been in such a state beforehand, he could lash out, fire-bend or both to release some tension. Now he had an image to maintain, so he paced.

Mai, who had been sitting in the room, was very tempted to throw some knives at him in hopes that he would magically become immobile. The dark cloud over his head was worse than hers, and she knew that was a bad sign.

"How, exactly, is this helping the Avatar?" she asked. Zuko glared at her, but didn't stop pacing.

"When he said that he would die, I didn't think he was serious! There's no reason for his powers to become unstable like this, and we've tried to figure out everything that could have led to it, like poison or something like that, but there's nothing. Katara's tried to heal him, and still his condition hasn't changed. He always has a low grade fever, and he still can't use his powers. I can't think of what to do!"

Mai sighed. Really what she had wanted to hear was the last part, not their failed attempts to help Aang. When they had been a couple beforehand, she might have tried to hold him. Now, she merely watched him attempt to create a hole in his floor. They still loved each other, in a way, but overtime, their emotions had changed. Really, it had been Zuko first who had pulled away. She had noticed it when he began to spend more time with Aang than her. She had a suspicion that this change might mean that Zuko had feelings for Aang, but he had never said anything to her. So they continued to pretend to be a couple, such as being seen together often, and let the rumors take care of the rest.

"I don't suppose you thought about trying to talk to your uncle, did you?"

This caused Zuko to stop finally. "I thought about it. But I just…I feel like if we tell him what's going on now, he'll just worry more. And don't tell him about it!"

* * *

Mai didn't tell Iroh. What she did do was tell Toph, who often had 'tea-dates' with Iroh, parts of the conversation she had with Zuko.

Toph decided that since he had specifically asked Mai not to say anything, it was her duty as Aang's self-proclaimed sister to tell Iroh what was going on. Indeed, she had made an impromptu visit, borrowing Appa.

"Now, what seems to be troubling you?" asked Iroh as he sat down and poured himself a cup of tea after pouring some for his guest.

"It's about Aang."

"From your expression, it appears you are about to tell me some bad news."

"Unfortunately. Aang's ill. Or something."

Iroh frowned at this, but remained silent, waiting for Toph to continue.

"He's having trouble controlling the elements. When he tries to use them, they backfire. Nobody's sure what's going on, and we're kinda worried that if people find out the Avatar's having problems, things might become a bit unstable. And Zuko doesn't want to worry you."

A smile stretched across Iroh's face. He always knew that his nephew had a good heart, despite his nasty temper. It was the small things such as this that merely supported this fact.

"It is good that you came and told me. In this time, Aang will need people who are close friends to him to help him through this. But we must also trust those that are allies to those friends."

"Are you going to contact the White Lotus, then?"

"Not yet. First, I will go see Zuko and Aang, and from there decide our next course of action."

* * *

Zuko looked up when his door opened without preamble. A frown etched his face as he saw who stepped through it, which was transformed into a glare directed at Mai.

"I didn't tell him," said Mai.

"It's quite all right, Zuko," said Iroh, with a smile on his face. "Mai did not inform me of the current affairs."

"Then you just decided that it would be a good time to come and visit?"

"No, no. Toph told me. Now, tell me exactly what occurs when Aang attempts to use his gifts?"  
With a sigh, Zuko massaged the bridge of his nose. "When he attempted to use air, the wind sliced into him, and he fell. It's like instead of him being able to mold the gifts, they hurt him instead. He said that if he can't figure out what's going on, it'll kill him. But the problem is, we don't know what 'it' is. He's being rather…vague."

"Then perhaps I should speak with him as well. Please, will you take me to him?"

"Uncle…I didn't want to worry you."

"I understand, Zuko, but sometimes, it's necessary to worry those you care for. Now, where is the young Avatar?"

Zuko quietly took his uncle to Aang's unofficial room in the palace. Zuko had never told anyone that the room, nor the others around it, belonged to Aang and his friends, but it had become a habit for them to use those specific rooms. In fact, they had often left personal belongs in the rooms in case they visited. Aang was sitting at the window, looking outside. His face was flushed a little. Sokka was playing with some cards on the small table in the room, keeping an eye to make sure that nothing happened.

"Hey, Uncle Iroh!" said Sokka, grinning. Once, Sokka had said that Iroh was the uncle that everyone wanted to have, and the title had stuck, to Zuko's chagrin.

"Hello, uncle," said Aang, a small smile on his face. "I guess you heard what's going on then."

"I have indeed. I wanted to see how you were doing. I must admit that you don't look quite your usual self. Do you have a fever?"

"Low grade usually."

"And you haven't been sleeping well? I can see the dark shadows underneath your eyes."

Aang looked at the ground.

"Is something wrong?"

"I've…been having nightmares."

Sokka looked startled, as if he had not been told this, but Zuko did not look surprised. Iroh silently noted this information, curious as to why Aang would tell one person and not the other.

"What are in these dreams?"

"I…don't remember a lot."

At this, Zuko frowned.

"You hesitate," said Iroh. "Aang, do not be afraid to tell us. It does not matter what it is that you dream. Nobody will think any less of you."

"But I don't understand it. It's of me, and I tell myself that I'm scared of darkness, but that's not true. And I keep having them. Then I feel sick because I don't understand the dreams and I'm scared."

"We do not doubt the evil that you had to witness in order to defeat Ozai, Aang. Perhaps these dreams are trying to tell you something, but at the moment, they may be too vague to decipher their meaning."

Frustrated, Zuko ran his fingers through his hair and said, "Maybe we should just visit the Sun Warriors. That should solve everything."

"That's a good idea!"

"I wasn't being serious, uncle!"

"But I was. Perhaps, for now, the best thing to do is treat this whole situation as if you, Aang, were attempting to learn everything anew."

"I hadn't thought of that," Aang said quietly, a full smile growing on his lips. "A new journey…yeah, I think we can do that."

__


	3. Inferno Part 2

Despite protest from Aang, Zuko adamantly refused to allow Aang to go to the Sun Warriors by himself. Since the others were not fire benders, Zuko made it clear that he would be joining Aang.

"It makes the most sense, after all," said Zuko. "We journeyed there together the first time, so perhaps if I went this time, it'll help get your powers back faster."

"Yes, but the first time we went there, you weren't the Fire Lord. And Iroh's been there, too."

"I know that, but Uncle's already told me that he doesn't think he should accompany you, and that I should."

"But you can't just leave like this!" Aang pleaded with Zuko. "This isn't like before when you didn't have such obligations!"

Instead of lashing out as he once might have done, Zuko studied Aang, making the younger man nervous.

"You're right, in a way," Zuko finally replied. "I do have different obligations as Fire Lord, but I believe the people will understand because I feel my duty is to help you. You may not be a Lord to any one nation, Aang, but you practically outrank me."

These last words caused Aang's face to turn red, to the immense amusement to anyone who passed. "T-that's not true!" Aang stuttered, feeling an even bigger fool for his sudden difficulty with speech.

"What? Do you wish me to get down on my knees and pledge my loyalty to you?" Zuko asked with a smile.

"No!"

Zuko laughed, a sound that had become far more common over time. "All hilarity aside, it's true, Aang. You managed to do so much for the different Nations. You've managed to change peoples' lives for the better, including mine. Many would follow you, even if they might die."

"Not everyone," said Aang, unable to look at Zuko in fear that he would blush even more.

"Maybe not everyone, but many people love you enough to do so, Aang."

Aang glanced at Zuko and was surprised to see the Lord's face dusted with pink. For just a second, Aang wanted to ask Zuko if he was one of those people, but he was also scared to hear the answer.

He remembered how things had been with Katara, their relationship not unlike the weather. At times, it was bright and calm, but at other times, the clouds would roll in. Sometimes, it was jealousy and other times, it was just a petty argument.

Ultimately, Aang was the one to approach Katara to separate. He clearly remembered what had been the cause as well. After helping various towns with some problems ranging from petty feuds between neighbors to battles with the elements, Aang had decided to visit Zuko. His plan had been to perform a sneak attack via Zuko's balcony in hopes of catching the Fire Lord off guard. But when he looked up to the balcony, he was surprised to see Zuko already there. The young Lord had his hands lightly laying on the railing, his face raised just a little and eyes closed. The light breeze played with his hair that was usually pulled up. Aang vaguely noted that Zuko's hair had grown longer. There was a small smile on Zuko's face and he appeared relaxed for once.

There were many things that Aang thought about that evening. He thought about how Zuko had been when they had first met and the Blue Spirit. He remembered the way that Zuko had changed, and how he had humbled himself to join them. Images of Zuko teaching him were followed closely behind by the aftermath of the war. Zuko had not only grown taller, but had built more muscle, his body developing in such a way that resembled his father. However, Zuko had chosen to keep his face clean-shaven, and, most importantly in Aang's point of view, truly smiled. As time passed, Zuko's fits of anger became less and he became respected for his ability to interact with the people.

Aang realized that at some point of being Zuko's friend, his feelings towards Zuko had altered. Aang wasn't certain, however, that he was ready to define his feelings. Rumors were that Zuko and Mai were still quite happy together, and Aang did not wish to be the one to strain any relationships further.

A hand to his shoulder brought Aang out of his reverie. Zuko was frowning at him.

"You seemed lost in thought. Is something on your mind?"

"I was thinking about you," Aang said, honestly. The admission made both their faces color, but Aang did not wish to lie.

"Why? Did I do something?"

"No, I was just thinking about how you've changed."

Zuko pulled away, his eyes become unfocused and giving him a blank look on his visage.

"Sorry," said Aang, looking at the ground. "I meant it as a compliment.""I know, Aang."

"Oy!" came the sudden call from the doorway, both of them wincing at the volume. "What are you two waiting for?"

"We're merely discussing a few issues, Toph."

"That's all fine and dandy, but having a nice cup of tea and chatting about the weather isn't going to solve the problems…no offense, Uncle."

"None taken," replied Iroh.

"Appa's ready for the flight," said Katara, wringing her hands. "You guys are going to be okay, right? I put some stuff to help with pain as well as a few other things that might come in handle. Bandages and water, and I know that they're just temples, but…"

"Katara, stop worrying," said Zuko. "This isn't the first time we've traveled."

"Well, yes, but I'd feel a lot better if we went with you."

"I wouldn't," said Aang. "I'm unstable."

"Oh Aang, don't say it like that! I'm sure that you'll be bending in no time!"

* * *

"I hope you're right, Katara."

A gentle shake to his shoulder woke Aang up. He rubbed his eyes and said, "Where are we?"

"We're here," came the amused reply. Aang would have mentioned the blatant lack of real information in that statement had he not just woken up. He stretched before sitting up to look at his surroundings.

"I slept the whole way?" he questioned as he studied the seemingly empty ruins of the Sun Warriors.

"You needed the rest," said Zuko. "Maybe it's a good sign that you managed to sleep the whole way over."

"Maybe."

Zuko jumped down from Appa first, making sure that Aang didn't fall over when he landed on the ground. Aang did feel better after finally sleeping without the dreams haunting him for once.

"Sorry I didn't help out with Appa."

"It's fine. There's really not too much to worry about when flying. I just made sure we didn't hit anything."

Carefully, they began to trace their steps.

"Try not to trip any traps," teased Zuko.

"Just as long as you don't pick up any golden stones."

They laughed, the sound echoing off the walls, but still nobody approached them.

"Do you think they know we're here?"

"It did take them a while to come to us after we got stuck last time. I'm sure eventually we'll find them."

Upon entering the sanctuary where they had learned the Dancing Dragon, they saw the pedestal broken, and the remains of golden stone scattered, yet the statues remained as they were.

"Who could have done this?" Aang asked, picking up a piece of the stone, which was hollowed out.

"I don't know," said Zuko, also picking up a piece of the stone. "I hope they're okay. I hope Ran and Shao are okay. If anything has happened to them…"

"You need not worry," came a voice from the entrance. They both looked back to see the Sun Warrior Chief standing with several of his warriors nearby. "Ran and Shao are both well. I am not sure how I feel that you have returned here."

"Did we do this?" Aang asked, holding up a part of the Sun Stone.

"No, Avatar, you did not do that. Now, why have you returned here? You have learned what you could from us, and have defeated the previous Fire Lord."

"We came to speak with Ran and Shao," Aang said, startling both the Chief and Zuko.

"We did? When did you decide that?"

"Well, I mean, coming back here is good and all, but a big part of what we learned was from them, so it would make sense to talk to them, right?"

"You wish to see them once more despite already having been judged? It is unheard of."

"It's not normal circumstances! I've…I've lost my ability to bend safely."

"Then you believe that Ran and Shao can teach you once more Firebending?"

"I don't really know myself," Aang admitted. "I can't do any bending without being a danger, and we just didn't know where to start. When we talked about it, it seemed like a good idea to start somewhere, and here is where I learned to overcome my fear of using fire."

The chief looked at Aang, who was still looking at the piece of stone in his hands. He shook his head.

"I do not understand fully what has happened to you, nor why you chose to return here. However, I will grant you a possible audience with Ran and Shao. I shall warn you once more that there is no guarantee that they will approach you, nor that they will not attack you."

"I understand."

"Then we shall begin the ceremony once again."

* * *

Aang was worried that without the ability to safely control fire, he would surely lose his flame this time. Of course, the first time he had done this, both he and Zuko had actually lost their flames and had still been seen. Zuko replied that since he would come with him again, he would help keep the flame steady this time. This had led to a minor squabble between the pair, Aang stating that he should face them alone since this was his issue, and Zuko claiming that there was no way he would let Aang go alone in such a state. The chief had made the decision for them and given them both flames. Zuko was not one of them, and coming here meant he should probably be judged as well.

Aang wasn't certain if seeing them would do any good, but at least they were doing something.

Still, the trip was tiresome due to his prolonged illness. Only Zuko helping him walk this time made it possible for him to even get to their destination.

"If I ever think of building something," Aang said softly, "I'm going to demand that there's no steps involved."

"Good luck with that," replied Zuko, looking up towards the dragon's bridge.

Aang ignored the usual announcements of the Chief this time, merely concentrating on walking his way up to the bridge. The steps were starting to look awfully in place of a bed. Yet unlike before, even before the Chief could say a word, the dragons appeared the moment that they stepped onto the platform.

"What…?" Zuko managed as their flames were blown away from the force of wind.

Aang, too, was confused at this lack of procedure, but had little time to react. Zuko staggered a bit and the two dragons seemed to turn towards them, ready to attack. Without thinking, Aang moved in front of Zuko. Its not like there was much he could do to stop two full dragons from frying them, Aang realized, as they opened their mouths and flames engulfed them.


	4. Inferno Part 3

Aang was, at first, confused. He remembered seeing the flames approaching them, and then everything was gone.

He felt as if his eyes were open, but there was nothing to see, and though seconds before, the roar of fire was in his ears, he could not hear. It felt almost as if he was floating on air, but nothing seemed to be holding him in place, nor was he on firm ground. Everything around him seemed to be a void, and he wondered if he were dead.

'You need not be afraid,' said a voice, though it seemed as if he were standing in a quiet and crowded library where sound barely echoed.

"Who are you?" he said, feeling as if his voice was disconnected from his body.

"Who do you believe I am?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew!" Aang snapped, and suddenly, he became aware of everything. It still felt as if he were floating, but almost seemed as if he were floating inside a cloud. He looked at his hands, then looked at the individual who stood before him.

Aang could not tell if the person before him was a male or a female, the clothes too baggy on the person's body to tell if it was a male or female. It's eyes were yellow, similar to Zuko's eyes, and red hair straight and cut at the shoulder.

"You're…Ran…or Shao?"

"Correct."

"Which one?"

"Does it matter?"

Aang opened his mouth to reply, and realized that the answer was indeed unimportant and the dragon-turned-human would probably not tell him anyway.

"Where are we? And why are you a human?"

"We are within a portion of my mind, and I appear to you this way since this form is familiar to you."

"Ah," said Aang, suddenly feeling very foolish.

"Despite having approached us once, you have returned to see us once more. What is it that burdens you, Avatar?"

"I've been having problems bending, and I didn't know what to do, or even where to start."

For several seconds, no words were spoken. Aang lowered his eyes as the dragon continued to study him.

"It is simple and yet complex as well. You are the Avatar, and therefore can control the elements. Yet, each element has its opposite, and the two oppose each other, but create a balance. Within you, your emotions are unstable, and cause the elements to become unstable."

"Wait. I know that my emotions can influence my powers, but is this like a lecture on giving up my love and all of that in order to enter my Avatar state?"

The dragon looked amused.

"No, that is not what I meant. There are things that you have not resolved within yourself, like anger and fear, that causes your emotions to upset the balance. You have never fully balanced your powers, but if you can face your powerful emotions, then perhaps you can finally find the full power of the elements."

It took several seconds, but then Aang said, "Huh?"

The dragon sighed. "You said that sometimes strong emotions can control your powers, right?"

"Right…"

"And really, you're still training to fully develop your skills as the Avatar, correct?"

"Yeah."

"But there are some things you haven't resolved yet, therefore you cannot develop your skills fully."

Again, Aang paused in thought. "So I face these issues and then I can control the elements?"

"You oversimplify things, but close enough. It is accepting the emotions and accepting the powers that will bring you to full power."

"Okay…I guess."

"I can't teach you everything, but at least I can give you a start."

And with those cryptic words, everything turned into nothing.

* * *

Zuko was not overly fond of having little to no control over situations. If he was going to have to deal with such circumstances, he wanted to at least know where the hell he was. He hated fog, and he hated not being able to see.

"Anger was always your weakness," said a voice, before a person appeared. The androgynous person certainly looked like a typical Fire Nation individual, except for the very blue hair.

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "You're one of the dragons."

"That is correct. I thought perhaps this form may provide more comfort to you."

"More comforting than what? A giant, talking head?"

The dragon shrugged. Zuko figured that the dragon was right. It was always less disconcerting to be talking to a human than a different creature, no matter how tame a creature may appear. He also realized he was being less than polite while talking to a being that was really far bigger than him. He decided it was best to change his tone.

"Why did you bring me here, wherever here is?"

"To speak to you about matters pertaining to Aang."

Zuko waited for the dragon to continue, but when no more words were spoken, he realized that he was going to have to delve for more information. "What matters specifically?"

"You."

"Me? I don't understand."

"Aang will be facing a difficult time. There are many things that he will have to face to balance his gifts. You, as his friend, can help him."

"Friend…"

The dragon tilted his head to the side. "You are infatuated with Aang, are you not?"

"I-is it obvious?"

"To normal humans, perhaps not, but we cannot doubt our sense of smell. You find him attractive."

Zuko coughed and looked down, his face turning red.

"Are you ashamed?"

"It's not that. It's many things. Like how I'm the Fire Lord and he's the Avatar. Or how we're both males."

"But you care for him."

"It's not that simple!"

"Is it not that simple because you are making it complicated? Tell me what is more important to you, Zuko. Is your position more important? Is the fact you are both male more important? Tell me what it is that stops you from pursuing him…"

Zuko opened his mouth to reply, but he did not know how to answer.

"Even if you were merely to support him as a friend, you would be giving him a great deal of help, but you must understand that keeping your emotions locked will be detrimental to you."

"It doesn't matter what these emotions do to me. What's important is that Aang is all right. I want him to be happy."

The dragon sighed, almost as if this answer was not really what it wanted to hear. Still, it said, "Aang will be going through a difficult time, not only with his own feelings, but with his powers as well. He will be facing parts of himself that he may not wish to see. No matter what, will you be able to help him?"

"There's no doubt."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

"Then you may be surprised what you will find."

Before Zuko could question the remark, everything seemed to dissolve.

* * *

Aang and Zuko both awoke at the same time. Almost immediately, Zuko sat up, which he regretted a little when his head seemed to spin a bit. Aang, however, stared at the sky. They could hear several of the Sun Warriors making their way up the stairs. In the sky, Aang saw Shao and Ran flying, but what surprised him was the third, smaller dragon flying with them. From where he was, the small dragon seemed almost gray.

"It's like your eyes, Aang," Zuko said, looking up to see what fascinated the Avatar so much.

"Do you think so?"

"Well…"

Aang smiled and closed his eyes, ignoring the voices of the worried Sun Warriors, asking if Zuko and he were all right. He listened to the sound of his heart, and felt the fire that burned within him. He tried to touch the other elements, but could feel a resistance to them.

"Aang?"

"I can feel it, Zuko. The fire within me, still unstable, burning inside. It's like Shao and Ran unlocked something inside of me."

"What…what does it feel like exactly?"

Aang opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Zuko. "It feels like anger." 


	5. Inferno Part 4

Zuko wanted desperately to talk to Aang about what had happened to them, the talks they had, and the anger or whatever that he felt. However, with only the sound of his name, Aang had placed a finger on his lips and shook his head.

It made him want to talk even more, but on the other hand, he didn't want to upset Aang.

With little to say, Aang had thanked the Sun Warriors and had briskly made his way back to Appa, taking little time in heading back to the Fire Nation. It only increased Zuko's anxiety.

Zuko knew what anger could do to a person. It twisted a person inside, just as well as metal could be bent in the right hands. Anger could lead to obsession and to pain. Nobody knew this better than he, after all he had done to his uncle, to his friends, and to Aang. But with the disappearance of the anger had come guilt. At times, the guilt would cause a sense of cold to trickle along his spine, and he would get nauseous, wanting to hide in his room so he did not have to face anyone.

Everybody made mistakes in their lives, and that included Aang. Worse, some people took into consideration the previous Avatars' mistakes and added that to Aang's pile. Unfortunately, Aang sometimes felt he deserved to be punished for crimes done in previous lives.

He wanted to reassure Aang that no matter what, he and the others would help the Avatar through anything. Zuko just couldn't figure out how to exactly word his sentiments.

Then, to make matters worse, Aang had basically headed straight for his room when they had returned, not even stopping to greet the others.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"I'm not entirely certain," Zuko admitted, slumping in his chair. "Something happened to him. He said he felt the fire inside of him, but I'm not sure why he's acting this way."

"Did you say something stupid?" asked Toph. She may not have seen the glare directed at her from Zuko, but the silence that followed that statement spoke volumes. "No offense, firecracker, but you can say some pretty dumb stuff."

"Yes, thank you, Toph," Zuko replied, gritting his teeth and attempting not to glare at the others' amused looks.

"Perhaps it is best to give him some space," said Iroh. "He is, after all, going through a difficult time. Anyway, there are a few matters that you need to attend to, Zuko."

"But uncle…"

"Zuko, the world does not stop working merely because your friend is distressed. When he is ready, he will come to us. For now, it's best if we kept ourselves occupied."

* * *

Aang did not lock himself in his room entirely, but considering the fact that he only left his room for essentials, it was practically the same thing. Zuko knew that the others had tried to talk to Aang, but that the conversations went nowhere.

It was at times like these that Zuko wished he was not the Fire Lord. Despite wanting to spend a day trying to pry information out of Aang, duty required him to deal with different problems. One of the more worrisome issues was a rumor of a small group of firebenders still loyal to Ozai running around. It didn't surprise him one bit, but it was still aggravating. He was glad that his uncle was helping him deal with such matters.

It came as a surprise to him that as the sun was going down several days after their return, he found Aang near the turtleducks pond. It seemed to Zuko that the minute Aang spotted him, his eyes were locked onto him.

"Aang, are you all right?"

Zuko shifted nervously as Aang stared at him.

"What's it like to be a failure, Zuko?"

The words made Zuko step back and his eyes narrow. "What?"

"You wanted your father to accept you and to defeat Azula, but you betrayed your father and Katara defeated Azula. Oh, and you never found your mom, either. What's it like to be a failure?"

Zuko wasn't certain exactly what was going through Aang's head, but the words were more than painful. They touched on the insecurities that he felt, and sent heat to his stomach.

Without a thought, he lashed out, sending a ball of flames at Aang, watching with narrowed eyes as the Avatar easily avoided the attack. However, it gave him a few seconds time to strip out of his heavy robes to reveal the simple fighting clothes that he had never quite been able to stop wearing.

His pants were light and not extremely tight, allowing him to move easily, and his tunic was sleeveless and practically left him bare-chested. It was nice to be able to remove his official robes. It allowed him to move faster to try and beat Aang up.

However, for each punch and kick, Aang blocked, and his fireballs were met with the Avatar's own

"If I'm a failure, so are you! You left for 100 years. If you had stayed, there might not have been this whole mess! Other air benders may have still been alive."

Zuko barely managed to avoid Aang as he lunged at him, snarling. He managed to trip Aang, but Aang made sure to take Zuko down with him. It was then that they resorted to simple punches and kicks, rolling on the ground like two simple school children rather than two of the most powerful people in the nations.

In the end, they were both bruised and breathless, laying on the ground and staring at the red sky.

"That was oddly cruel of you," said Zuko as his breathing slowed down.

"I know. Just for the record, I don't think you're a failure, even if you sometimes think you are."

Zuko shifted uncomfortably, wondering how Aang sometimes seemed to be able to read him like an open book. "I don't think you're a failure either, Aang. I was angry. Why did you do that?"

"Because I knew how you'd react, and knew you'd give back exactly what I gave. I wanted that anger and to feel the dark flames inside of me grow."

Aang sat up and Zuko looked at him. "But why?"

"I was thinking about you, and how you were before. Anger used to be part of what fueled your powers when you were chasing me, and I realized then that even if I don't want that to be what gives me power, I need to understand it. There's things about my powers that I don't fully understand…things about me that I don't understand. I think maybe that's why my powers are unstable."

"So to fully gain control…"

"I have to fully understand them and myself…the dark and light."

"It sounds like there's a long road ahead."

"Yes. There's parts of myself that I'm afraid to face."

Teasingly, Zuko said, "What could make you afraid to face, Aang?"

Without another word, Aang leaned down and kissed Zuko.


	6. Inferno Finale

Notes: Thanks to all who have been reading this story. Here is the conclusion to Inferno. Never fear; Inferno is only the first part.

* * *

Zuko looked out of his bedroom window, overlooking the gardens, but not really processing what his eyes saw. No, his mind was certainly not focused on what he actually saw, but on what Aang had done.

Kissing was not something foreign to him. He could think of many kisses that he had received, and all of them held different types of love. There were the ones his mother had given him when he was a small child, the ones that told him he was safe. Then there were the kisses that he had received from various people as a sign that in some way, he was acting sweet. Those kisses embarrassed him the most because he usually wasn't really trying to be overly kind to someone. Then there were the kisses from attraction. He had shared many of those with Mai and left him feeling uncomfortable for numerous reasons.

He remembered when Aang had kissed his cheek on their journey, stating it was from Katara. At the time, they were still too young to think too far into the future. At that time, it had not crossed Zuko's mind that two men could indeed have a sexual relationship.

But then the war was over, and his new relationship with Mai began. It was ironic that it was at that point that Zuko started to really focus on a few things about Aang.

Aang was many things, really. He was warmth most of the time, but could quickly become cold, if needed. He would laugh a lot, but Zuko had caught him crying silently when he thought no one was looking. Aang could often read Zuko's emotions, and could let a few choice words slip to alter the Fire Lord's disposition depending on the situation. Often Aang appeared clumsy, and yet could also move gracefully, usually accompanied with his bending.

Slowly, these little notes, and many more, began to paint the picture of a growing Aang. He became taller and built more muscle, and he learned when to allow humor into a situation and when it was not appropriate. Zuko followed how Aang grew and changed from a young boy of twelve to a young man.

Then, with a few choice words from Mai, Zuko realized that what he felt for her was quite similar to what he felt for Aang, but far more intense. Zuko's world seemed richer when Aang was nearby.

It scared him, and it was not only because they were both men. What scared him the most was how much he had changed because of Aang, and how focused he was on all things about Aang. Zuko figured that was part of the reason that Mai and he had stopped dating. He also had a feeling Mai knew he held feelings for Aang, but she hadn't really spoken to him about it.

And then, Aang kissed him. It felt almost like his kisses with Mai, though it was a simple meeting of lips. He felt safe, and yet he felt like the world was spinning. Everything felt jumbled. He could not deny that there was a burning sensation throughout his body, how he shivered at the simple contact, and how aroused he was at the touch.

And then, Aang had left him to lie there.

"I'm just confusing myself by thinking about it," he mumbled to himself.

"Then why are you thinking about it?"

To Zuko's credit, he didn't jump nearly as high as he could , nor did he hurl flames, as he was prone to do when alarmed.

"Mai, sometimes I really wonder if you're trying to kill me."

"Considering your lack of wariness at the moment, I could easily have slit your throat."

"You could have knocked."

"That would have been boring."

Zuko rubbed his eyes, wondering if maybe it would be better to just curl up in bed until someone dragged him out.

"Sokka said that he saw you in the hallway, but when he called to you, you merely walked on as if you were drunk. What happened?"

"You're not going to leave until I tell you, are you?"

Mai gave him a look at clearly told him that he was an idiot, and sighed. "We got into a fight."

"You and Aang fought? You two haven't really fought since…"

"I know that. He purposely did it, he said. He thinks that if he were to learn fully about his emotions, about the good and evil of his gifts or something like that, he should be able to relearn to bend again."

"This doesn't explain why you were staring out the window like a lost puppy."

"I was not looking like a lost puppy!"

"Lovesick, then? You kept sighing."

At this, Zuko turned his head away, his face growing warm. For a few seconds, neither said a word.

"You like him, don't you? The way you used to like me."

"I still like you!" said Zuko, his face becoming even warmer.

"Of course. We've always been friends, and we were dating for a while. But now, you really want Aang."

Zuko was speechless, staring at Mai as if she had just informed him that his uncle was getting married to Jun.

A smirk began to stretch across Mai's face. She couldn't help feeling slightly jealous that Zuko appeared to like Aang in such a way, but she also knew that life would still continue. She may as well enjoy it.

"So you do want him."

"Mai…"

"You know, I figured if you were going to leave me it would be for a woman, not a man."

Zuko had the urge to either hide or to whine, but thankfully was embarrassed enough to do neither.

"In all seriousness, Zuko, do you love Aang?"

Softly, he said, "He kissed me."

"He…?"

"And I don't know what to think about this."

"I would think that kissing would make it obvious."

"He was so very in love with Katara. There's no reason for him to love someone like me, Mai."

He shifted when Mai merely stared at him. Then, softly, she said, "I'm starting to see parts of the problem. And we have another problem you might be interested to know about."

* * *

Aang looked up at the full moon, and imagined Yue smiling down at him, reassuring him that everything would be all right. He wasn't so certain about that anymore.

Since the start of his new life in this time period, Aang had always had a belief, albeit one that fluctuated, that he and Zuko would become friends. It was true that Zuko had tried to capture him and hurt him numerous times, but he had also seen acts of kindness that had convinced him that there was good buried inside the cold prince. It was complicated, but Aang knew that Ozai's treatment had done a lot to twist Zuko's thoughts, and it didn't help that Zuko's mother had left. With a family that was generally cold, it was a miracle that Zuko wasn't as messed up as he could have been. Iroh had a lot to do with that.

Aang chuckled softly, amused that he was currently psychoanalyzing the young Lord. A whole book could probably be written on Zuko's psyche. The real problem now was what was going to happen to their relationship.

The kiss, in a way, had been unexpected. This attraction to Zuko had been one good reason why he and Katara had broken up, after all. Yet he had not planned to just kiss Zuko. The logical step would have been to try and figure out if Zuko had any sort of feelings for him, and then to proceed. Of course, the fact that rumors were still high of Mai becoming the next Fire Lady made him hold back. He did not want to ruin any relationships by admitting to a slight crush on the Fire Lord.

That plan had certainly been thrown out. It was cowardly of him, but he had practically run away after the kiss, leaving Zuko lying on the ground. Zuko had not tried to stop him as he had left.

Could he have ruined the friendship that he and Zuko shared?

The very thought had made him do the one thing he had a tendency to do: he ran. In fact, he had left the city and had traveled to Ember Island. For some reason, he felt as if he could think clearer there since he was close enough to where he had left his friends, but far enough away not to be distracted by Zuko.

He had mumbled an apology to Katara, and had told her what he was doing, not going into details about why he was running away for a bit. He promised her he would return in a few days after he had sorted out a few things. He wanted them to wait for him, though he wasn't certain how much longer his friends could stay with him. They had their own obligations, after all.

Still, Katara had promised that they would be waiting for him. He knew that she had wanted to go with him, but he had adamantly refused her help with this. The very idea of talking about Zuko in front of her was mortifying. He knew that if by some odd twist of fate, he and Zuko began a relationship, he would need to tell her, as well as the others.

"You are a fucking coward," said a voice that he hoped he would not have had to hear for at least a few days more. Not only that, but the words were, more or less, exactly what Aang had been thinking.

"Zuko…"

"How dare you do that to me and then just try to run away," said the Fire Lord, his eyes narrowed in anger. "I hope you realize that eventually I would have found out, and I still would have come here."

"I was actually hoping that since I asked Katara to make it clear I wanted some time to think, you would have respected my wish to be alone," snapped Aang, anxiety making him quick to anger.

"It doesn't change the fact that your actions are cowardly. You should have come to me. You were the one who kissed me, after all."

"I'm fully aware of the fact that I kissed you, Zuko. I was kinda worried you were going to kill me after you got over the shock of being kissed by me."

"Why would I kill you from that? It was a terrible kiss, by the way." Aang narrowed his eyes, noticing how Zuko didn't look at him at this last statement, which made him think that Zuko was lying to him. Yet why would he lie about something so trivial?

"Kill me because I'm a man who just kissed another man, and not only that, but the Fire Lord?"

"Weren't you taught by your people that love doesn't care about things such as gender, or is that something the monks forgot to teach you?"

Aang's eyes narrowed at the words.

* * *

A part of Zuko's mind was screaming at him to stop this conversation quickly. This was not why he had followed the fleeing Avatar to Ember Islands. The point was to rationally discuss Aang's actions, and then to, hopefully, explore this new development between them.

"What was that?"

"I'm saying that clearly Monk Gyatso didn't teach you a thing about love."

To say the least, Zuko was not surprised when Aang punched him. Talking about the Airbenders that he had left behind was always difficult for Aang, especially talk about his father figure. Zuko didn't try to stop the attack directed at him, but landed inelegantly on his side. When he looked up, he felt as if ice water had been dumped on him.

Zuko could tell that Aang was not in his Avatar state, but clearly something was going on. His eyes were gold, just like many in the Fire nation, but there was a soft, red, glow on Aang's skin, almost as if he were on fire. Zuko knew that Aang's emotions could often snap him into the Avatar state, but this was entirely new.

Perhaps this is what he meant by 'anger.'

"Monk Gyatso taught me more about love than your mother ever did," said Aang in a deceptively calm voice. "After all, at least he didn't abandon me."

Zuko lunged. It may have been him who began this whole fight, but he was certainly not going to allow such comments, even if he did deserve it.

It was as if Aang was almost floating as he blended his natural talent at the Airbending style of fighting with that of Firebending, dancing around Zuko. Despite anger, Zuko refused to firebend against Aang this time. It was clear from their last fight that flinging fire wasn't going to do them any good, but that physical contact would definitely work.

Then, with a sudden lunge, Aang once more kissed Zuko. All anger drained from them at that point, and Zuko opened his mouth to allow Aang's tongue into his mouth.

Zuko figured that though this may not have been the healthiest way to start a relationship, it was certainly far more pleasurable.

Aang stepped away, studying the lord like he was a tasty piece of meat. Zuko wasn't entirely fond of the feeling.

On the other hand, the smirk that curled Aang's lips displeased him as well. It was as if Aang knew what he was thinking, and realized how very aroused he was at this whole situation.

"You should run," said Aang, his voice deeper than normal. It sent a shiver along Zuko's whole body.

"Run…?" Zuko said, taking a step back. It felt almost as if someone had stuffed cotton in his head, making it difficult to focus.

"Run," confirmed Aang.

Despite the fact he was the Fire Lord and a powerful firebender, Zuko did not hesitate now to turn and run away. Zuko could not figure out exactly what had caused this shift in their fight from anger to lust, but he wasn't about to stop and chat with Aang about it. At least, he wasn't going to stop while he felt more than heard Aang following him.

If he were honest with himself, the sudden difference in Aang scared him just a little. He wanted to look over his shoulder, but was just a bit worried he'd run into something if he did that.

He barely managed to take a step into his bedroom on the Island when he was shoved forward, nearly falling onto the ground and barely managing to not fall face-first onto the bed. He was then hauled onto the bed before he could even utter a word.

Zuko thought that perhaps they should discuss things first, but his thoughts were derailed and he shivered as Aang licked at his neck. A part of him felt weak for allowing anyone to man-handle him in such a way. The rest decided that having one person beat him to submission was a marvelous idea.

Aang's hands went underneath his tunic, rubbing his nipples before abruptly taking a detour to practically tear Zuko's pants off.

"Aang!"

"Shhh…let me do this…"

Hands ran along his back, massaging the muscles there before running down to his buttocks. Zuko's arms nearly gave out at the feel of being massaged in such an intimate area. The nervousness nearly made him lash out, but the very power radiating from Aang kept him in check.

No longer was this the young boy who was afraid to face his destiny and saved the world from Ozai. This was a confident, young man who was ready to face anything thrown in his path.

Zuko tensed as he felt Aang's lips on his back, kissing downwards before licking at his anus. He tensed at the sensation first before shivering. Never had he been touched in such a way. Aang continued to lick him until finally, he pulled away. Zuko tried to turn, but Aang chose that moment to slip his finger inside.

It was slightly painful and awkward, but that didn't stop Zuko from moaning loudly and pushing back. He should have been embarrassed at the feeling of having Aang's finger probing and stretching him. The burn at having a second finger sliding into him made him stop moving for a second, before forcing his muscles to relax. At three, he tried to pull away, but a growl from Aang made him stop. Aang leaned down and licked at his back as he was stretched. He stopped trying to figure out how many fingers Aang was using to stretch him, but instead focused on the feeling of possession.

And then he cried out before he could even try to stop himself. He wasn't certain what it was that caused the sensation, but Aang continued to stroke him from the inside. He cursed and whimpered as his vocabulary was reduced to nothing more than garbled words. It only took a short amount of time as he threw his head back, his back arching and his whole body shivering as he stained the blanket on the bed.

Aang did not allow him to recover. Holding his hips up, Aang slipped his cock between Zuko's legs, their cocks rubbing against each other. So much pleasure in such a short amount of time made Zuko claw at the blankets. He could not control the tremors that shook his body. They writhed against each other, sweat making it slightly easier to slide against each other. Zuko attempted to use his hand to stroke them as best as possible, but he wasn't sure how well that would be with how much he was shaking. At the feel of Aang coming, though, Zuko almost collapsed on the bed when his second orgasm hit.

Aang made sure that he didn't just fall onto the bed, and rolled him onto his side. Only when his heart had stopped pounding quite so quickly did Zuko finally speak.

"Perhaps that wasn't the most normal way to go about this," he mumbled.

Aang chuckled. "Yeah, well, we've never been normal, really."

"I didn't think you'd…I mean…"

"You and Mai…I…"

"Mai and I aren't together."

A moment of silence made Zuko realize that Aang was probably a bit stunned at the news. He thought about rolling over so he could look at Aang, but decided that was way too much effort at the moment.

"The rumors made it seem like you two were together. I…I feel like…I almost raped you."

Zuko elbowed Aang in the stomach, smirking as he heard the grunt of pain. "I wouldn't have just allowed someone to touch me that way, stupid."

"Oh."

Zuko shifted, anxiety flooding him as he realized what they had just done. He had wanted to fully discuss his feelings with Aang before doing such things, but instead, they had skipped over the conversation.

Aang suddenly moved, pushing him onto his back, and hovering hover him, studying his face. Zuko wanted to turn away from those eyes that were once more silver.

"Things are going to get more complicated, you know?"

Zuko snorted, but nonetheless, nodded his head. It was the understatement of a lifetime.

"Zuko…do you want to…really explore this…what's between us?"

The Fire Lord felt his face grow warm, and he barely managed to nod his head before Aang lifted his legs, allowing Zuko to rest them on his shoulders. Zuko felt himself flush, but couldn't dwell on much else when Aang slipped inside of him. He yelled out, his arms grabbing onto Aang's shoulders, neither pulling him forward nor pushing him away. This was far more painful than before, and Zuko could not stop his eyes from watering a little.

Zuko didn't know what he had expected from a relationship with Aang. His dreams had often left him with vague notions of sexual pleasure, but he had never fully dwelled upon them. At that moment, the very idea of Aang learning to control his bending once more fled from his mind. It was just the two of them, learning pleasure from each other, throughout the rest of the night.

* * *

Fin Inferno


	7. Earthquake Interlude

**The different nations may have been at peace, but that didn't mean that Zuko's warrior senses had dulled. He knew that something had woken him up, but he wasn't entirely certain what it was, until he opened his eyes and two sightless eyes were staring in his general direction. He shot up from the bed even before he could really consider the wisdom of his actions.**

"**Fuck!" he yelled, as pain shot through his body, and then followed this with several more choice words.**

"**Firstly, firecracker, do you kiss your lover with that mouth, and secondly, where did you learn that nice curse from?"**

**He groaned, rubbing his lower back and avoiding looking at Toph. He was somewhat thankful she was the one who had entered the room considering his current state of undress, but on the other hand, it was Toph. **

"**Toph, can you just shut up for a minute?" **

"**Aw, does someone's ass hurt just a tad?"**

**Zuko sighed as he noticed the huge grin on Toph's face. Aang was not in the room, which meant that she must have found out what had happened one way or another. **

**It also meant that if she knew, the others were probably nearby too, and also knew.**

"**You know, between the two of you, I really thought that you would be the one banging Aang."**

"**Are you really a lady?"**

"**Being one is overrated. I thought you figured that out when you joined our merry band."**

"**You're enjoying my pain a lot, aren't you?"**

"**Absolutely."**

"**I hate you."**

"**I love you, too. But really, Aang? And you?"**

**Zuko stretched out, barely managing not to groan again at the ache in his body. He figured that it would hurt to be penetrated, but he wasn't aware it would hurt like this or, more importantly, how aggravating it would be. **

"**Yes, I do understand that it's unusual, considering that we're both men…"**

"**I don't give a flying rat's ass that you're both men, and I thought you'd know me better than that by now."**

"**T-that…I mean…"**

"**Oh, just shut up and let's go get some breakfast. I'm sure Katara's finished with the food, and we've got a lot to talk about."**

**Zuko decided it was best not to argue with Toph any longer. He got up and wrapped the long robe that he guessed Aang had left for him. It was silk and mostly black, except for the gold dragon embroidered on the back. It was certainly not something that Zuko would consider wearing very often, but at that moment, he wasn't really going to bother with modesty. That had clearly gone out the door the minute Toph had spoken.**

**At least, that was what he thought. Upon entering the kitchen, finding both Aang and Katara's faces red with Sokka grinning and Suki merely shaking her head, Zuko glanced at the door and wondered if he could make it out before someone stopped him.**

"**Zuko! How's your butt?" asked Sokka, looking everything but innocent.**

"**You should be more worried about yours," said Zuko, watching as Sokka opened his mouth to say something. "Because if one more word comes out of your mouth, I might be kicking it."**

**This made Sokka's mouth shut. He looked over at Suki, pouting.**

"**Sorry, but you did deserve it," Suki said. **

**Aang cleared his throat. "Anyway, good morning, Zuko."**

"**Good morning. What are you all doing here?"**

"**Sokka's been poking fun at me all morning," said Aang with a scowl. **

"**Why?"**

**Aang tilted his neck just a little to show a bruise on his neck. Zuko flushed a bit at the memory of how it got there. They had taken a short nap, and Zuko had woken up first. Figuring that he had plenty of his own bruises, Zuko had decided to add at least one of his own. That had lead to one more reason his back hurt. **

"**A-ah…"**

"**Which is part of the reason Sokka opened his mouth," added Katara.**

"**And I was really surprised to find out the true nature of this relationship," said Sokka, once more grinning.**

"**Oy, Sokka?"**

**All eyes turned towards Toph.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**When are you going to marry Suki?"**

**Zuko grinned. Leave it to Toph to make sure everyone was equally embarrassed. **

**Sokka looked at the table, his face as red as his sister's had been earlier. Suki was looking at the ceiling, blushing as well.**

**Gingerly, Zuko sat down beside Aang. **

"**Toph mentioned that there were some things to discuss."**

"**Well, yeah a few things," said Katara, lacing her fingers together. "First and foremost, I wanted to tell you, Zuko, that if you do anything stupid, I'll break every bone in your body."**

**Zuko blinked a few times at the smiling girl. Really, he was never quite sure how someone who was often very kind could be quite so scary. He also knew that she would indeed break every bone in his body. **

"**That's kinda harsh, Katara," said Aang, setting a hand on Zuko's knee.**

"**I'm not worried about you being stupid, Aang. I'm worried about you being perverted."**

**Nearly everyone burst out into laughter at this, except for Aang, who was glaring at Katara, and Zuko, who was covering his mouth in an attempt to hide his mirth.**

"**I'm not perverted! At least…well…"**

**Zuko coughed. **

"**On second thought, I might change my mind about your stupidity, Aang."**

"**Katara!"**

"**I'm kidding! **

"**Seriously speaking, though," said Zuko, "are you…all right with this…new development?"**

**Katara looked at the table. "It's…weird, I guess. I mean, after the war…"**

"**After the war, I thought we'd be together, Katara," said Aang softly. "I thought I would spend the rest of my life with you. We'd get married and have little airbender and waterbender children."**

**Zuko shifted, feeling awkward to hear these words, though it was not something that was truly a surprise to him. It was something that they all imagined would happen. However, the hand that was currently making its way up Zuko's leg was definitely Aang's. **

"**I thought that too," said Katara. "But I know things changed. You're the Avatar, and you were always on the move. I couldn't deny that the older you got, though, the more time you spent in the Fire Nation. I couldn't ignore the fact that you became more distant, and that your eyes were on Zuko more than on me."**

**Zuko knew his eyes probably appeared comically wide, but he could not stop the surprise he felt at this. He could not figure out how Katara could have noticed these things while he had been completely oblivious to most of it.**

"**I'm sorry," Aang said.**

**Katara smiled. "I think if it had been anyone else but you, I wouldn't believe them. But I know that what you say is really always what you mean."**

**A part of Zuko wanted to apologize to Katara, and later to Mai. Everything that they had believed in had changed over time, but he knew that it probably hurt them the most. Katara patted his hand, almost as if to say that she understood Zuko's sentiments.**

"**Anyway, the next topic of concern is Earth Nation," said Toph.**

"**Is there a problem?" Aang asked, a frown marring his face.**

"**If I don't go back to visit my parents, there will be," said Toph, scowling. "Anyway, I thought you were going to retrain in the bending arts, so I need to start training you again."**

**Zuko chuckled at Toph's matter-oh-fact voice, which made the others all look at him.**

"**What?"**

"**You're laughing," said Sokka, looking shocked. **

"**I can laugh," said Zuko.**

"**Yeah, but you've been so stressed lately, it's kinda weird to hear you laugh again. I mean, you never were huge on the whole happy-laughy thing…"**

"'**Laughy' is not a word."**

**Sokka waved the comment away with his hand. **

"**And I do too laugh!"**

"**Will you two shut up so we can plan our trip to see my parents? Or do you want them sending mercenaries after us again? Because, seriously, they will do that."**

"**You used to be all laughy too, Toph…"**

"**Sokka, just shut up already," Suki said quietly.**

**At least, Zuko mused, Sokka listened to one person. **


	8. Earthquake Part 1

Despite how much Aang wanted to make his way to the Earth kingdom as quickly as possible, they returned to the Fire Nation first. Zuko was adamant on journeying with them, but he could not simply leave without making his intentions clear. Zuko was worried that his people would look poorly on his actions, but Sokka pointed out that having their Lord journeying with the Avatar would probably earn him more points from the people than deter from his image.

So when they finally made it back, Zuko practically spent most of his time in his office, reviewing different matters as quickly, but thoroughly, as possible. His biggest problem was attempting to figure out how to ask his uncle to temporarily stay in his place while he helped Aang. It seemed highly unfair to him, especially after the years of peace that Iroh had found in his tea shop. He considered asking Mai instead, but he still felt it would be fair to ask Iroh first.

"You're brooding again," said Mai, studying her nails and not missing the slight tension in Zuko's shoulders, indicting that he had not noticed her presence until she had spoken.

"I'm not."

"You are. You don't pay attention to surroundings as much when you brood. What is it this time?"

Zuko tapped his fingers on his desk, a habit that Mai knew Suki had when she was attempting to find words to what she was trying to say. It amused her to see the little quirks that Zuko had picked up from his friends.

"I want to ask uncle to stay and rule while I go with Aang. It's not fair to him, but I think that…he'd be the best choice."

Mai noticed the slight hesitation. Zuko didn't want to hurt her feelings, and she appreciated it. She could have told him that it was unnecessary because she agreed with him. Iroh had been trained as the Crown prince before Ozai had taken the position, and was fully qualified to act as ruler in Zuko's absence. She wasn't certain why Zuko was finding it so difficult a subject, but figured it had something to do with guilt. Sometimes she wished that Zuko would look at things a bit more practically.

"Then ask him."

"It's not that easy, Mai!"

"Why? It makes the most sense, and you've already said you're going with Aang, so just ask him."

"It's always been his dream to open that Tea shop. It's like…I'm taking it away from him."

"You're not taking it away, Zuko. It's only temporary. Or are you afraid he'll want to stay Fire Lord permanently."

Mai hoped that a bit of anger would put things into perspective for Zuko. He glared at her, but didn't respond. Iroh choose that moment to enter.

"Am I perhaps disturbing this conversation?"

"No, uncle. Mai and I were merely discussing some matters concerning Aang's departure."

"Ah yes. Have you decided who will rule in your stead until you return?"

"Well…I was…hoping you would, uncle."

Iroh blinked several times, as if he were surprised.

"Surely, you realize you are fully qualified for the position, general Iroh," said Mai.

"I will admit I am a bit surprised an old man such as myself would be considered for such a task."

"Don't be foolish, uncle. It never crossed my mind to thin you weren't. But I know how important your tea shop is to you."

"If you feel it is in the best interests of the Fire Nation for me to rule while you are away, I would be honored to do so."

Zuko smiled at the sincerity of the words. "Thank you, uncle."

* * *

It was only when they stood outside the Bei Fong estate did anything interesting really occur. It was not every day that Toph Bei Fong chose to clean off her second skin of dust and to wear a simple white and green dress. Her feet were still bare, however.

"I know my parents can be a bit moronic, but try to act civil, okay?" Toph said.

"Is that really okay to call them that?" asked Katara, her hands on her hips. "They are your parents."

"Yeah, and I remember how they hid me away from the village, treated me like a complete invalid and then sent a few dumb asses to try and get me to come home. I think I can say without a doubt that they have moronic tendencies!"

Zuko tried to muffle his laughter, though Suki had absolutely no qualms on laughing loudly. Sokka merely snickered while Katara toed the ground, her face red with embarrassment. Aang ignored them, looking into the grounds through the fence. Aang knew that after the war, Toph had seen her parents, though she had not stayed long , opting to visit them at random times. He had chosen not to return since their disastrous meetings. Aang wondered how they had changed.

"Remember what I said," Toph warned.

* * *

Aang only partially listened to the somewhat awkward conversation between Toph's parents and the rest of the group. To be honest, he was surprised that the Bei Fong's were allowing them into their house considering all that had happened between them. Aang thought about apologizing for all the misunderstandings between them, but then when he remembered everything, he realized it was not his place to do so. In fact, if anyone deserved an apology, it was Toph.

He was proud to say that Toph was his Earth bending master. She was witty, independent and strong. Despite the ability and knowledge to act like a lady, she often chose not to. She still usually wore a style similar to when they had traveled, but she had opted to cut her hair short so that it now hung to her shoulders and had left her head unadorned. She had numerous suitors when they traveled, all of which had met with her attacks. Aang often wondered where would be a man who could keep up with Toph.

This made him think about the man in his own life just as his eyes caught a sight of something he had not seen for quite a while. It was a poster of the Ember Island play "The Boy in the Ice Berg," surrounded by many other cut outs of articles about Toph. Clearly, Toph's parents were either trying to follow where she was in their own obsessively parental ways, or were very proud of her.

Aang could recall nearly very part of the play that had upset him at that time, and why. It still irritated him greatly how a single person could follow their travels, and yet manage to completely skewer everything. However, the idea that popped into his head was one that he had wished would remain hidden for all times. It was the idea of Zuko and Katara together.

He could never forget how angry he had been when Actress Katara and Actor Zuko had embraced. It was not only the fact that he was jealous that had led to this anger, but the idea that perhaps he truly was inadequate for Katara. Now, however, things had reversed, and he wondered what he could offer Zuko in this relationship. Katara could certainly give Zuko children, and she was a kind person. Aang, however, could not bear children, no matter how powerful he became and his personality at the moment was a bit…lacking.

Katara and Zuko…yes, he could imagine that.

The cry of "Aang" brought him out of his bitter reverie, and he noticed pain in his hand. He looked down to see blood dripping onto the tablecloth, what used to be his glass merely shards.

"Please, where's the nearest restroom?" said Katara, standing up and forcing Aang to do the same. When she had been answered, she rushed Aang out.

"What were you thinking? I've never seen you angry enough to shatter glass in your hand," she chastised when they entered the restroom, forcing him to sit down as she examined his hand.

"You were miles away. I think everyone noticed."

Aang winced as Katara pulled out shards of glass. "And after Toph warned us, too," he said, softly.

"Aang, what's wrong? This isn't like you at all?"

"I was just thinking about some things in the past. I didn't really mean to break anything."

"I believe you," said Katara, washing out the wounds and making sure there were no more stray pieces of glass before healing his hand.

She always did believe him.

"I was thinking of you and Zuko."

Katara looked at him, her brows furrowed. "What about us?"

"I was thinking how…well you two would look together."

He was not sure what to expect at his admission, but the swift slap to his face was not one of them.

"Aang, I have no idea what is going through your head, but you stop it immediately. How can you even think of that?"

Aang wasn't certain what to say to that. He didn't want to say that he was jealous and make himself look like a foolish child, but he knew that jealousy wasn't always rational either.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I'm not sure why I'm thinking about these things."

Katara sighed. "I know, Aang. I just hope that eventually this uncertainty is going to go away…and soon."

* * *

Despite the rest of the evening being completely quiet, Aang could not sleep. So instead of tossing around in bed, one that he unfortunately could not share with Zuko, Aang decided to walk outside for a bit.

The gardens were still as beautiful as he remembered them, even if everything felt somewhat artificial. He didn't care if they were organized in a completely non-natural way; nature was still nature.

"You could not sleep either, Avatar?"

The voice startled him enough that he practically jumped in his spot. Despite having probably been at some point asleep as well, Lady Bei Fong still looked like she was ready to go out at any moment. It made Aang wonder if the wealthy ever felt they could just relax and have fun.

Of course, Zuko wasn't like that, but perhaps it was because he was still young?

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I did have some trouble sleeping, so I thought I'd walk around a bit. I probably should have talked to one of the guards."

"It is quite all right, Avatar. If the guards thought we were threatened, they would have attacked."

"Ah."

Aang studied the lady. She was similar to Toph in many ways, and yet seemed far more delicate. However, he figured this might be because he knew how powerful Toph was. She was very polite, and overall, Aang thought that the Bei Fong's really were good people. They were just a bit…misdirected.

"Many years ago…when you came here…I was…angry with you," said Poppy.

Her words surprised him. He knew that there had been a lot of anger, but he had never thought that it would be brought up. They hadn't even exchanged any words about the past when they had been dining.

"I don't want to make people angry," Aang admitted. "I know that I can't please everyone, but I never want to make people angry."

"But you see, to us, you took our daughter away."

"I…I didn't actually kidnap her. She chose to come with us."

"I know. I…understand that now. But at that time, we didn't…want to blame ourselves. Yet after the war, when Toph returned to talk with us…only then did we understand that we were to blame."

"Please, Madam Bei Fong. What you did was for love…"

"A selfish love, Avatar. We always thought she was…fragile. A doll that we had to take care of, and that led her to so much anger. That day when she showed us how powerful she truly was, if we had only realized that she could stand on her own feet…"

"If it hadn't been for Toph, I would never have been able to bend like I…do. She was a tough, but excellent teacher."

Poppy smiled. "Avatar…do you love my daughter?"

Aang was surprised at the question. "If I ever had a sister, that would be Toph. But as for what I think you're referring to…I'm sorry, but I don't love her that way."

"I thought as much. I just wished to know, since Toph speaks so little of her personal life. Yet…I thank you."

"What for? I haven't done anything, really."

"Oh Avatar. You've done more than you think you have. Lao will never mention this, but I can. After everything, despite our worries, we have never been more proud to be Toph's parents, to see all that she can and has done. If you had not come, then we would have been far more blind than Toph. Thank you. And thank you for helping to take care of her."

Aang was speechless, and wasn't entirely certain what to say, but Poppy didn't seem to be expecting something, and merely smiled, before walking away.

It took a bit more time, but eventually Aang managed to go back and sleep.


	9. Earthquake Part 2

Sitting as if he owned the world was what appeared to be an image of himself, his eyes entirely black, and an uncharacteristic smirk on his face.

"It was so sweet of her to thank you for your disgustingly noble efforts to save any breathing creature, including her foolish daughter. So kind and thoughtful. Oh, if she only knew how angry you could really be…"

"Shut up," Aang told this Dark Avatar. "You don't know anything."

"Don't be stupid. I am you, so who else would know you any better? Your foolish lover?"

"Don't talk about him!" snapped Aang.

'Aang, it's morning,' came a voice, but he ignored it.

"Ah, that's better," said the Dark Avatar. "There's the anger that I know is within you."

Aang grit his teeth, feeling something unbalanced within him, but not able to pinpoint what was causing the sensation.

"What do you really want from me? You keeping telling me I'm scared of 'darkness,' but you don't actually tell me what I really need to do." he asked.

"Now why would I tell you that? It'd ruin everything."

'Aang, wake up already!'

"Ruin everything! What do you mean! Damnit, this is my body! I have a right to know!"

But his only reply was the smirking face of the Dark Avatar, and finally, he woke up.

* * *

To say that Aang was angry when he was woken up after having difficulties sleeping was an understatement. However, since it was Toph who awakened him, he knew that if he even opened his mouth a little bit, she'd probably try to send him through the roof via her bending.

"You look kinda grumpy," said Sokka as Aang finally joined them for breakfast.

Aang decided the statement wasn't worth a reply.

"Why did you wake me up?" said Aang.

"This isn't a vacation," said Toph curtly, clearly not liking Aang's tone. "We're here to train, and that's what I plan to do. I want to take you to see the original Earthbenders."

"Wait, you guys are going to go see the badgermoles?" asked Sokka.

"That's the plan. I mean, going back to see where the Sun Warriors were seemed to help with Firebending, so I figured maybe the same would work with Earthbending," said Toph.

"I'm coming," said Zuko.

"Like hell you are!" said Toph.

There were a few voices of protest at Toph's inelegant response, but Aang ignored that to focus on the actual argument.

"I'm not going to just let you two go off alone, underground and for who knows how long!" replied Zuko, his temper making his voice rise in volume.

"I don't care if you're his lover, Zuko. This is a matter between Earthbenders!"

"I…" Zuko began, but Aang interrupted.

"Zuko, c'mon."

Everyone looked at Aang with varying degrees of uncertainty, but Aang ignored them, standing up and holding out his hand to Zuko. To everyone's surprise, Zuko took Aang's hand, despite the blush staining his cheeks. Nobody said a word as the two left to the bedroom, though Aang was certain that Sokka, at least, would find the actions somewhat amusing.

"I won't let you go," said Zuko the moment they stepped back into Aang's temporary room.

Aang sighed. "I know you hate being left out of the loop, but Toph does have a point. You're not an Earthbender, and that's what this trip is about."

"Damnit, Aang. I can take care of myself, and if something where to happen, I want to be there."

"I'm not saying you can't take care of yourself! I'm saying that this isn't a matter for a Firebender!"

Zuko glared at the floor.

"Toph is my teacher here, Zuko. It's not going to change that you're my teacher, too, or the fact that you're my lover."

Aang didn't allow Zuko to reply before pushing him onto the bed. Zuko yelped in surprise at the sudden action and tried to scramble away. Aang, however, didn't allow him to move, promptly pinning him to the bed and sucking on his neck.

"Aang!"

Aang's nimble fingers worked on Zuko's clothes, tempted to just singe the clothing apart, but worried that he would hurt Zuko in the process. There was a little voice in the back of his head telling him that not only was the door not currently locked, but that they were only guests here. Mostly, he didn't care.

"Your eyes…" Zuko managed to gasp out as he tried to pull away. He was certainly at a disadvantage here; Aang still had all his clothes on.

"What about them?" asked Aang, moving with Zuko so his lover would not get away.

"They're gold."

Aang paused in his actions, attempting to consider these words. Perhaps they meant something important, but Zuko's face was flushed and his eyes dilated. Aang really wasn't inclined to consider the implications of his eyes changing colors right at that moment. He'd worry about it when he didn't have Zuko underneath him.

Zuko seemed to sense Aang's mood, because he decided at that moment to nip at Aang's neck and to make it difficult, in general, to get his clothes off. Aang wasn't quite as careful with his clothes as he had been with Zuko's. He looked at the pants that were a bit ripped seams, then threw them onto the floor. He'd worry later about fixing them.

Aang abruptly lifted Zuko's legs, causing Zuko to yelp with surprise. This was quickly followed by a moan as Aang nibbled at Zuko's inner thighs, Aang's hands roaming along his legs. With a grin, Aang finally leaned down and licked at Zuko's erection.

"Aang, no!" Zuko yelled, uncaring of who heard them now. His hands at first covered his face, embarrassment overriding his lust for a few seconds, but when Aang began to suckle at him, his hands moved to grasp the headboard.

The reactions Zuko had to this treatment not only pleased Aang, but made him unbearably hot. With one hand helping to support Zuko's back, Aang slipped one of his fingers inside of Zuko.

Both were surprised when this caused Zuko to abruptly come.

A mischievous grin spread across Aang's face, and before another word could be spoken, he slipped inside of Zuko. He was rewarded with a gasp from the man beneath him, who was still shaking from his first orgasm.

"You're going to kill me," Zuko managed to say a bit more breathlessly than he wanted his words to sound.

"No, you'll live," said Aang, his voice deeper than normal. Abruptly, he flipped them over, so he was on his back, and Zuko was sitting in his lap, shaking. This didn't stop Zuko from moving, however. Aang may have been penetrating him, but he'd be damned if he was going to be a passive partner.

Aang had the feeling that if there was any doubt what was going on between them, the sounds they were making now was definitely going to clear things up. And quite possibly break the bed.

He threw his head back and cried out as he filled Zuko. Despite pleasure running through his body, he had enough sense to touch his lover, causing Zuko to throw his own head back as he rode his second orgasm.

"You really are going to kill me," gasped Zuko.

"You can handle it," replied Aang.

Zuko snorted, laying down on top of Aang for the moment. "You don't play fair at all."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

Another snort was the reply. Then, softly, "I don't want you to just go alone."

"I'll be with Toph."

"Yes, but I won't be there."

"Would it make you feel better if you at least waited outside the cave?"

"It'd make me feel better if I went with you both."

"Can you handle the compromise?"

Zuko sighed. "I guess if there's no choice, then I'll wait outside. But if anything happens, I'm going in there."


	10. Earthquake Part 3

The first words out of Toph's mouth were, "You are so damn lucky that this place is big, or else I'm pretty certain I would kill you both."

Aang was grinning, his face flushed and Zuko…well, he really wasn't that amused at all by the situation. In fact, he was trying to figure out where he could hide. Of course, he would hide only after he wiped Sokka's smirk off his face.

He knew that they had both been rather vocal, and he knew he was in Toph's house. Apparently he just hadn't realized that sometimes lust made his common sense fly out the window. Really, it had been no surprise that after they had both calmed and dressed, they were promptly led to a different room to receive some of Toph's verbal lashings.

"In my parents' home! If we hadn't guessed what you two were going to do, I'm not even sure I would have managed to get them away in time, and I'm pretty certain my mom knows! My dad probably just thinks you two were fighting or something!"

Katara tried really hard not to giggle, but really wasn't succeeding. "You two were pretty loud this time."

"We weren't beforehand?" asked Aang, earning himself an elbow in the gut.

"Can we please just drop this for now?" Zuko asked, managing to keep his voice somewhere in-between whining and pleading. "We were going to go to see the original Earth benders, right?"

Toph threw her hands up in the air. "Fine! Let's go! But from now on, either keep it silent, or stay celibate!"

* * *

Despite protest, the others had decided to go with them to keep Zuko company while Toph and Aang explored. Sokka had tried poking fun at Zuko while they all traveled to the caves Toph had mentioned to them. Sometimes, Zuko would turn red, and other times, he glared. Suki kept trying to get him to stop, worried that he was going to end up roasted.

However, when they stood before the caves, Sokka had wisely chosen to keep silent. He could tell from how tightly Zuko's fists were clenched that he was worried.

If anyone asked, Sokka would say that he was worried too. It had been good to see Aang joke and laugh beforehand, but it didn't take away the fact that Aang was still unwell.

"So these are the caves where you learned to Earth bend?" asked Suki.

"Yeah. This is where I met them. I'm hoping that maybe they can help you, Aang. If anything, maybe they can teach you to keep your libido down."

"Hey!"

Sokka snickered, which earned him another glare from Zuko.

"Please be careful in there?" said Katara, riffling through Aang's bag to make sure that he had everything they could possibly need.

"Just chill out," said Toph. "He's with me, remember?"

Sokka snickered again. "That was a great joke! Chill out! Get it, Katara? You and water and your whole ice thingy…"

"Just shut up already, Sokka."

"I thought it was brilliant!"

Toph shrugged. "I really meant it, but hey, whatever works. Let's go, Twinkle Toes."

"Ugh, I hate that name!"

"Be happy that I don't make it something worse."

Sokka could only imagine.

* * *

Zuko faced the entrance to the cave, his eyes never wandering, even when he was talking with someone else.

He kept hoping that at any moment, Aang and Toph would emerge, and hopefully things would be better than before. Yet with nothing to do, Zuko could feel how slow time really was.

Sokka had wisely kept away, instead chatting with Suki about random ideas. Katara had decided to work on small and random projects, such as mending some articles of clothing. All of them were anxious, and they just showed it differently.

"Zuko?" asked Katara, finally stopping to sit beside the Fire Lord. "I know you're worried, but staring at the cave isn't going to make them come out any faster."

"I know."

"Don't your eyes hurt?"

"A little."

"Do you want to take a break?"

"Not really."

Katara sighed. She had hoped that maybe after a few years, his stubborn streak might have dissipated a bit, but clearly, that was wrong.

"When did you know you loved him?"

At first, Katara thought that perhaps Zuko had ignored her, but slowly, he turned away from the cave to face her.

"I'm sorry," she said, forcing herself not to fidget. "I know it's rather personal."

"No," said Zuko, running a hand through his hair. "It's okay. I mean, it is personal, but I'm not upset."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Katara figured that he would keep silent after that, but instead, it was as if a dam had opened. She wasn't sure why he chose to talk to her, whether it was some weird sense of guilt or anxiety, but at that moment, Zuko fully turned to her.

"It's hard to just pinpoint when things changed. I mean, at first, we all know it was a destructive obsession that made me follow Aang. And while I pursued him, I would learn what I could in order to use anything as a disadvantage against him."

"Like me?"

"Like you," Zuko agreed. "It's stupid, looking back at it. A part of me had always known that what Ozai was doing was evil. That's how I got my scar. But still, I went after Aang as if that would just solve everything. Our family would some how miraculously heal and everything would be okay. I was more of a child at that point than Aang ever was."

Katara sat quietly, trying to process all that Zuko had admitted. She was fairly certain she had never heard him talk so much and so openly. She wondered if this was Aang's influence or nervousness making him talk. Yet, she felt privileged that Zuko was speaking to her about these things.

"I know it's wrong, but I'll admit that I can sorta see what you mean now that everything is behind us. Ozai…he had hurt you a lot…Azula too…but he was still your dad. And the Fire Nation was still your nation. You wanted to be accepted. Even if how you went about it was wrong, I don't think there's anything wrong in wanting to be accepted."

Zuko nodded, looking at the ground beneath his feet. "I suppose you could look at it that way. But we were talking about Aang. Trying to figure out my logic at that time will just cause a headache."

Katara had a feeling that he was talking from experience.

"When did things change? Well, obviously when I decided to join you guys, I started to see things differently. I started to see him as Aang, and not the Avatar. I had thought of him as foolish and childish, but then I started to see the other sides of him that made him human. His passion for what he believed in…in his friends and everything in life…it was overwhelming. And he forgave me. I seriously think he doesn't hold a grudge against anything I did beforehand."

"Probably not. I don't think Aang's one to dwell on things for too long."

Zuko nodded. "And then the end of the war came. Things happened so fast, since I had to be made Fire Lord. I still loved Mai. I still do, but not the way I thought at first. She's my best friend. We've known each other for so long, and she loved me. I guess at that time, I thought it was normal to be with her."

"Do you think that maybe you were confusing the friendship part with love?"

"I guess. You know I wasn't great with relationships."

"That's putting it mildly."

A small smile appeared on Zuko's face. "Yeah. But then after all the celebration ended and I really started to work…I don't know. I was always looking forward to seeing Aang when he would come, and we'd talk about everything. Sometimes, I'd notice how…well, I'm sorry, but I'd get jealous when Aang started to talk about you."

Katara looked at Zuko, eyes wide. "Jealous of me?"

"Sure. I guess I felt you were taking him away. This friendship that we had…it was new. I was…"

"Greedy? Wanted his body?"

Zuko's eyes were as wide as they could be as they stared at the one person he least expected to make such a comment.

Katara giggled. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"That's okay?"

"Okay, so you were jealous of me. What else?"

"It was almost as if I were reverting back to my old self, but without the whole trying to capture him factor. I was trying to figure out things that would make him happy and to learn about him. I wanted to be around him." Zuko's shoulders slumped. "I didn't realize I was doing it, really. I guess I thought it was normal to be so…clingy. But Mai knew better. You know, she made me promise never to break our relationship again. She broke it, though. She just one day came in and told me that she sees that I've changed and needed to move on. I felt like the worst person in the world…again. I'd already hurt her when I left the Fire Nation to join you guys. Here I was doing it again. But she remained adamant that we had to split up. I never wanted to hurt her."

"I believe you," Katara said, realizing that she was echoing her words she had given Aang beforehand.

"I finally realized one day that I was the happiest when Aang was around. It's true that he could anger me faster than anyone else too, but I wanted him to stay. It became worse when he started to really grow up."

"He filled out nicely," said Katara, coloring a little.

Zuko flushed as well. "I agree. It…took me a long time to really understand that what I was feeling…this was really…"

"Love?"

Zuko shifted nervously, but didn't say anything.

"What else?"

"I was…scared. Finding out I was…in love with the Avatar, who also happened to be a man. And I am the Fire Lord. I'm expected to…you know…"

Katara made a sound that sounded suspiciously like "tch."

"Aang too, you know."

Katara waved her hand in a dismissive motion. "I know what's expected. Tradition can go choke on itself."

Again, Zuko looked at Katara with amazement. "What has gotten into you?"

"Tradition…all of that…that's what got everyone in trouble, right? If you look at everything that's happened, all the bad things seemed to happen because people twisted 'tradition.' You and your dad…Yue almost being forced to marry someone she didn't want to…it's all because of that. I don't think it's all bad, Zuko. I just think that if we get bound by it too tightly, we might hurt someone. We have to be flexible. You love Aang, right? Would you hurt him just to have children?"

"When you say it like that…"

"Well, there you go."

For a few seconds, they didn't say anything. Then, Zuko said, "I can't believe I just said all of that."

"Actually, I'm quite surprised, too. But…thank you for telling me."

"You know I never meant to hurt you either, right?"

"Well, when you were chasing us…"

"I meant now! With our relationship."

Katara laughed. "I know, Zuko. I'm just teasing. Just…take care of him. And…we'll figure something out about the children factor."

"Yeah, okay."

They sat side-by-side, enjoying the calm. But both of them should have known that nothing stayed peaceful for long.

With a giant crash, the cave collapsed.


	11. Earthquake Part 4

Aang realized a few things at once. Despite the cave crashing down on them, he did not feel pain, and though it should be dark, he could see quite clearly.

What was a bit odd was the older lady who sat quite calmly, watching him. Or at least, she would be watching him if she were not blind. Oddly, though, she knew where he was, since her face was turned towards him.

With that thought, he realized who she was.

"You're the personification of one of the original Earth Benders, aren't you? Like…like the dragons?"

She smiled. It reminded him a bit of Toph's smile. In fact, she her appearanc was quite similar to Toph's, albeit older.

"That is correct, Avatar Aang. I am one of few of my kind who may share our knowledge to those who seek it. Please, ease your mind and sit with me."

Aang did as he was told. He could not quite explain how he felt, except that he was at complete ease. He wasn't at all worried about being hurt, nor was he quite as intimidated as he felt around the dragons.

In a way, it was the same feeling he had when he was discussing things with Iroh. He respected the older man greatly, and he felt he could tell him anything without being reprimanded.

Of course, Iroh would reprimand him if need be, but that was besides the point.

"What may I call you, ma'am?"

"Unlike Ran and Shao, I do not have a given name. I am merely called 'Mother.'"

Aang thought that was quite fitting.

"Was it you who taught Toph how to Earth bend, Mother?"

"I did indeed teach her. She was quite a good student."

"She's probably the strongest Earth bender there is! She can even bend metal. And she taught me how to Earth bend." He frowned at the floor. "It was really hard."

"Many have been taught that the elements have opposites. Since your original affinity is to Air, Earth would naturally become far more difficult to wield. But perhaps it is best to look at it differently. Consider it a coexistence."

"Air and Earth…" Aang tilted his head to the side.

"Like land and sky. They are all a part of life. Even in the tunnels that we live in, we need air to survive."

"That's true…but…what about fire and water? They really are opposites."

"But they are no less a part of living. Think of the ultimate act of destruction. Water can wash away homes and lives, and fire can burn down houses and harm people. Yet even after, a small tree may grow amongst the ash, and new plants may bloom despite floods. Do humans not cook in order to make certain foods edible? Do they not wash to cleanse themselves? As elements, they may appear opposite, and in battle, they can even be used against each other, but as life, they are all part of this world."

Aang sat quietly, thinking over what he had been told. It made sense really. The elements only truly became opposed when used by benders against each other.

"That makes sense."

"You were thrown into a battle as a mere pup. There was little time to learn such things. But now you have no choice but to learn."

"Do you know what's wrong with me, Mother? When I talked to Shao or Ran…they were kind of vague."

"They were vague because they did not know all, Avatar Aang. Our powers may be great, but we are not all-powerful, nor are we all-knowing. Some things you will need to learn by yourself, and others you will need to seek the aid of your friends. Will you continue to seek out the solution?"

"Yeah. I've…got a new reason."

"Firelord Zuko?"

Aang colored and nodded his head.

"I wish to give you a gift, Aang. It may not seem at first to be a gift, but it is not permanent, and from it, you may find something you deemed impossible."

* * *

"Don't panic," said Katara as they stood, looking at the cloud of dust that rose in the air. Zuko wasn't certain if she was saying that him, or trying to convince herself.

"Okay, shovels really aren't going to help here," said Sokka.

"That's stating the obvious," said Suki.

Zuko was ignoring them, walking his way towards the cave, regardless of whether he could do anything or not.

Rationally, he knew that there was little he could do. Aang was already with the most powerful Earth bender alive, and he was a good Earth bender to. That didn't stop him from wishing he had gone with them.

He wondered what it would be like if Aang died. After all they had gone through, all they had fought and what they had just found…to lose him this way…

He was staring as the last of the dust settled when he felt something. He tried to think of what it could be, praying it wasn't the cave shifting more, when there was a crash as rocks were shifted aside.

Zuko stepped back to allow the badgermole to move. To his relief, both Aang and Toph were near it.

"Hey guys!" said Toph. "Guess I may have overdone it a bit when I bended in there."

"What do you mean 'a bit?' The whole place collapsed and it was a bit!" snapped Katara.

"Sure! We're not dead and we found the them, right?"

Zuko watched Aang. Something wasn't quite right. First, he hadn't said a word since exiting the cave, and second, he had his eyes closed.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, kinda," said Aang.

"And you two are okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Aang, what aren't you telling me?"

"Promise not to freak out, okay?"

"I won't promise you that. I promise I'll try not to freak out."

Aang nodded his head, then opened his eyes.

* * *

Zuko noticed that his hands were shaking as he put the tea cup down. It annoyed him. Several things were annoying at the moment, in fact.

Aang had assured him that his sudden…affliction was temporary. It had nothing to do with the cave-in, which Toph swore was not her fault.

As for Aang…they had checked him. Katara had tried to heal him even. And then to make matters worse, when they had returned to the Bei Fong estate, they had discovered that Iroh had been sending messages to numerous individuals.

Aang, Katara and Sokka had been delighted when they found out that Teo was in the area, and that a few others had contacted them, including Haru and even June.

So now they were chatting away about their past adventures as if nothing had happened.

Yet Aang's eyes were clouded like Toph's. It was disconcerting.

Worse was the feelings he had when the cave had collapsed. He had thought about losing Aang, and what he would do if that were the case. It was good fortune that they had appeared shortly thereafter, or he might have completely broken down there.

Zuko quietly stood up, excusing himself and practically fleeing to the gardens.

He shouldn't've been surprised when he was joined only seconds later.

"I'm sorry," said Aang.

"Why?"

"I know that I scared you. The collapse was kinda like when we were engulfed in fire by Ran and Shao. It didn't hurt us, but I'm guessing it worried you guys."

Zuko gently cupped Aang's face, feeling Aang tense for a second before relaxing.

"Toph taught me how to feel the vibrations, but now that I can't see, I realize how dependant I am on my eyes."

"And you think this is what she wants you to learn?"

"I wanna say 'yes,' but who knows what the real plan is?"

Zuko kissed him gently, watching how Aang's sightless eyes widened. It was clearly going to take some practice to 'see' the way that Toph did.

"Are you really thinking of going to see Teo and the others?" asked Zuko.

"There's no real harm in it. It'll be good to see the others, since it has been a while since we've seen them."

This time, Aang kissed him. He may have been able to see, but he was nonetheless surprised.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, okay? It's been a long day."

"You can say that again," said Zuko.

"I'm okay, Zuko. I'm not going to leave you yet."

"You better not. I'm rather fond of you."

Aang's laughter, Zuko realized, was something he had sorely missed.

"Well, Zuko. I'm rather fond of you, too."


	12. Earthquake Part 5

The next day, Toph and Katara would not stop arguing. Toph insisted that Aang needed to go out alone and train using just his other senses. Katara adamantly believed that he would end up getting hurt.

Zuko was also worried that Aang would hurt himself. He knew that Toph 'saw' with her feet and had taught Aang how to do so, but being completely blind changed the situation. Aang claimed it was a gift.

Even as a young boy, Iroh had taught him that he should always accept gifts politely, even if he didn't like them. This was one gift he wanted to give back.

For now, Aang made a compromise by taking a hold of Zuko's hand, but still moving around the town a bit. It didn't stop the arguments between the other two benders, but at least it kept them from a physical fight. Katara had insisted on joining them, so the others had decided to tag along as well.

With Zuko's hand held tight by Aang, Suki quietly pointed out that Zuko was blushing, and found it rather adorable in a disturbing way. Zuko had glared at her, but she had only grinned at him. At least she kept her thoughts mostly to herself.

The comment made Zuko think about how things had changed. There were the little things, such as how Aang had grown taller, and all of them were older. Hopefully wiser, though sometimes he wondered about that. Then there were the big changes. He never would have imagined himself beside the Avatar as he was now.

He remembered the obsession to find the Avatar, how it consumed him and kept him up at night. He remembered the anger he felt not only towards himself, but the anger he would not admit he felt towards his father and sister. There was the loneliness he felt at being abandoned, though he had never really been alone, and the drive to capture Aang and defeat his little posse overtaking him and nearly losing his uncle in the process. But always in the background was the uncertainty, the young child that told him this was wrong…that was the young child that had gotten him kicked out in the first place.

Now, he knew he never should have forgotten that young boy that he had once been, even if it had led to much of his pain. He had let bitterness take so much out of his life, and hurt countless people. He had changed, but it had taken quite a while for it to happen. The truth of the matter was that if Aang had not woken up, then he probably would have continued to be bitter and hateful, words always harsh and unforgiving.

Of course, at the end of the war, he thought he'd settle down with Mai, try to find his mother, and eventually have kids and die.

"Where are you anyway, Zuko?" said Aang beside him. He frowned, looking down at their interlocked hands, and then looked at how the others had drawn away a bit, as if to give the two some privacy. It took him a moment to realize Aang wasn't talking about physically. Still…

"What do you mean?"

"I called you, but you didn't answer. I'm guessing you were brooding again?"

"You're starting to sound like Mai," said Zuko. It felt a bit odd that he had been thinking of Mai, and now Aang almost seemed to be channeling her. That is, he was until he suddenly burst out laughing, causing Sokka to raise an eyebrow and for Toph and Katara to stop for just a few seconds in their heated discussion.

"Am I now?"

"Well, maybe a little." He glanced at Aang, frowning when he noticed how clouded Aang's eyes now appeared. "I was thinking of the past, and about us."

"That's rather vague," said Aang, earning a scowl from Zuko despite the inability to see.

"I was thinking about the war and how I was beforehand, and how things are not what I expected."

Aang nodded, and squeezed his hand. "I'd say I'm sorry, but as much as it's a surprise for me, I'm rather glad things turned out this way."

Zuko felt his face flush, and decided it was a good time to switch topics quickly before embarrassing himself further. "I'm a bit concerned about your eyes, though. I know you say it's a gift, but I'm not sure I agree."

"I guess you could say…my eyes were getting in the way. Earth bending…isn't necessarily about what you see right in front of you, but also the unseen. It's really about the other senses, especially touch. I need to be able to really feel things in order to fully master Earth bending."

"I thought that was exactly what Toph taught you."

"She did, but I'm nowhere near as good. I probably will never be, but I can definitely get better at it…and…perhaps learn to metal bend."

Zuko nearly tripped over something, since he was busy looking at Aang. Toph snickered.

"See, she's able to tell that you nearly tripped by the rhythm of your feet. She can probably even tell a bit about our emotions by sensing small changes. I'll probably never be able to do that, but I'd certainly like to try."

Zuko sighed. "Well, I suppose there's no turning back now."

* * *

Aang had always thought of himself as a decent fighter. Surely he had to have been one, since he defeated Ozai.

Still, without his eyes, Aang realized that there were many things he still had to learn. He had a feeling he was getting more bumps and bruises than even before he had known he was the Avatar. Where Toph could move around with very few difficulties, he was consistently unable to sense things in his way. If Zuko had not helped him, he was fairly certain he would have made a complete fool of himself.

It was rather frustrating, and nearly as bad as the first time he was attempting to learn to Earth bend. He had a feeling that Toph was correct, and that he did indeed need to face training without any aide from the others, but apprehension still made him hesitate.

"Tomorrow," he said, softly.

"What about tomorrow?" asked Zuko, as they both entered the bedroom they were temporarily using.

"I'm going to have to try and figure this out without help…or at least with less help. And don't frown about it."

Zuko was quiet for a moment, and Aang wondered if perhaps he had caught Zuko off-guard.

"How did you know?"

This time, it was Aang's turn to remain silent for a moment. He heard Zuko sit on the bed, the soft sound of the bed springs and the rustle of sheets indicating which direction he should be facing in general.

"I guess…even when I don't realize it, I'm always watching you. I knew that'd be your reaction." Aang felt his face heat up at the admission. "I did not just say that…"

Zuko cleared his throat and Aang wasn't certain if it was embarrassment as well, or a way to hide the fact that he was laughing.

"You did, but I guess it's okay. I'm watching you, too."

Aang shivered. It was frightening how easily he was aroused by so few words.

After Zuko had admitted to his thoughts earlier, Aang had begun to think about his travels as well, starting with the day he had woken up to this new life. He remembered how he had seen Katara first, admiring her young beauty, and how later he had admired her strength and strong will. He remembered how he and Zuko had met, and the Blue Spirit, how much distrust he had when Zuko first joined them, and how very important he had become. He could not deny that he had changed greatly.

But perhaps the most shocking of changes really was how much his feelings towards Zuko had changed. He had always wanted to be his friend, but he had never imagined he would become his lover.

He took careful steps towards Zuko, carefully 'seeing' where he was going through the vibrations in the ground. He listened to how Zuko's breath hitched just a little as he drew closer.

"Aang?" Zuko asked as he stopped inches from him.

"Shh. Don't talk," Aang said softly.

He could tell that Zuko was still sitting. He gently toed at Zuko's foot, silently asking him to move his legs apart. There was a rustle and he drew near, moving to stand between Zuko's legs.

He shivered again as he touched Zuko's face gently and carefully. He certainly didn't want to poke Zuko's eyes and ruin the mood. He felt the asymmetry of Zuko's face, how one side felt as if the skin was tighter and uneven, while the other side was smooth and soft. He explored Zuko's face with only his fingers, and knew that it probably was a bit unnerving for Zuko. Nonetheless, Zuko did not move away, though he shivered a little at the touch.

Aang slowly moved his hands down to Zuko's neck before his hands slipped lower to coax Zuko to remove his shirt. When that was done, Aang's hands moved back up, to Zuko's shoulders, and began his study again. He felt each of Zuko's scars, memorizing them, and trying to remember if he knew where the particular scar came from. Some he knew for sure, and others he could only guess. A smirk spread across his face as his fingers ran along one of Zuko's nipples, and he could feel the shiver.

"Tease," Zuko groaned softly. Aang had the urge to laugh a little.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk?"

Aang was fairly sure that Zuko muttered 'asshole' along with the gentle exhale, but he figured that since he was teasing a bit, he probably deserved it. He laughed, but his hands didn't move away from Zuko's body.

"Hey, move onto the bed."

Aang could once more hear the sound of the bed shifting under Zuko's weight. What he didn't expect was the foot that ran up his leg and around to his butt, and up his back. He shivered, and Zuko chuckled. Aang wasn't entirely certain what made him shiver more: that chuckle that was just a bit deeper than normal, or the hint of how flexible Zuko was.

In retaliation, Aang swiftly grabbed the rest of Zuko's clothes and yanked them off. He was about to climb onto the bed when he had a sudden thought. His smirk was back.

He removed his shirt first, throwing it carelessly behind him, but then ran his hands from his waist, slowly up, repeating how he studied Zuko's body with his hands, but on his own body. He imagined Zuko on the bed, his eyes focused entirely on him. He pinched one of his nipples, and that earned him a groan from Zuko.

He slipped off his own pants and underwear before pulling a small jar from his traveling bag. It took him far longer than he would have liked since he knew vaguely where he had left it, but was impatient. He could hear Zuko's quiet laughter at his expense.

When he stood up again, he uncapped the jar, slipping his fingers inside to gather some ointment, before carefully putting the lid back on and placing the jar on the bed. He smirked, before slowly moving his hand to his own cock.

The laughter stopped. He heard the sound of the sheets rustling as Zuko moved. Aang couldn't help but wonder if Zuko was touching himself as he watched. He decided that if he wanted to continue with his previous plans, he had to stop. A bit reluctantly, he stopped stroking himself, wiped his hand off on a towel they had purposely laid on a nearby table, and climbed onto the bed.

He forced himself to slow down, listening and feeling his way towards Zuko. His hands ran along Zuko's waist and down, continuing his studies of the man's body. He paid attention to what made Zuko gasp softly, or what made him laugh. He studied not only the scars, but the feel of Zuko's skin beneath his fingertips. When Aang finally stopped, they were both breathing a bit faster.

Aang moved so he was between Zuko's legs again, running his hands up and down Zuko's waist. Zuko moved one leg to Aang's shoulder as Aang moved forward slowly.

"Does it ever bother you?" Aang said quietly, leaning down to whisper in Zuko's ear, then nibbling on it gently as he rubbed their cocks together. He purposely moved slow, wanting this to last.

"What…?" Zuko managed before apparently deciding he didn't need to say anything else.

"Me doing this to you."

There was only the sound of panting as they rocked against each other.

"I thought about it," said Zuko softly. "I had dreams about it before you…pursued me. I didn't want to think about it at the time. It was too painful, thinking you would never want me that way."

Aang felt Zuko arching his back by the way his legs shifted, using them to brace himself, as he pushed a bit harder at those words.

"But you took me instead. It's very rare I don't have dreams of you in me, now."

Aang groaned. He shifted Zuko's legs and slid inside.

"Damnit," Aang cursed softly. "I shouldn't have asked…"

Zuko chuckled, though it was a bit breathless, moving underneath Aang, meeting his thrusts. With all the teasing they had done, however, it didn't take them long. They were both surprisingly quiet this time and far more gentle, however. Aang hoped that there wouldn't be any complaints against them this time.

* * *

He could no longer bend, that was true, but that did not take away his mind, nor the ability to regain his strength.

He sat in his cell, reading the simple slip of paper that his 'healer' had managed to give him during their meeting.

Things were going slowly, but exactly as planned. Soon, he would make sure that not only was his son utterly destroyed, but the Avatar with him. Ozai would become ruler once more, whether he could bend or not.


	13. Earthquake Part 6

Toph trained him relentlessly. She made the simple task of merely walking as difficult as possible, first by merely having him walk around alone, then by using her own bending to get in his way. If his reactions to her training years ago was irritation, then he had gone beyond that. Nothing he did felt right. He felt too slow in sensing things as well as attacking. She had attempted to explain metal-bending to him, but though he thought he sometimes sensed the particles of earth in some metals, he couldn't seem to be able to manipulate them.

It didn't matter that he seemed to be getting a bit better with his other senses when he felt his powers weren't good enough. If he or his friends were attacked for whatever reason, Aang felt that he would only become a burden.

"Damnit, Aang!" yelled Toph as he toppled once more to the ground. "How many times do I tell you that you need to focus! Focus on the ground, on the vibrations and location you feel them coming from. The sound…"

"I know that!" he yelled back. He hit a fist into the ground. "I know," he repeated, a little softer.

He stood up slowly, feeling each new bruise dully ache. He began to walk away, and Toph did not stop him. He wondered if perhaps she had finally given up on him, unable to see the frown that marred Toph's face.

* * *

"Do you ever believe that perhaps he's with you because he merely feels sorry for you?" the dark Avatar asked, sitting on a rock formation as if this whole conversation was entirely normal.

Aang frowned, knowing that the words were uttered to plant doubt into his mind. "You're wrong."

"Oh really? Think of the people he could be with. Sokka, who's funny and often comes up with decent plans, or Mai, cunning and beautiful. Or perhaps Katara? They say opposites attract. Or maybe…Jet?"

Aang glared. "Leave Jet and the others out of this!"

The dark Avatar laughed, but it was not the laugh of someone who was happy. No, it was the sound of someone taking pleasure in someone else's pain.

"What do you give him, anyway? You're a broken boy, not even the Avatar anymore."

"Shut up!" Aang could feel his whole body shaking at the accusations. Sometimes, he had asked himself the same questions about himself.

"What are you going to do about it? You're too weak to fight me. I bet if someone were to attack your friends, you'd just stand by and watch, too chicken to protect them."

Aang's jaw was clenched so tight that it hurt.

"You'd watch them die…you'd let them die."

Aang lunged at his mirror image, but the dark Avatar was quicker, able to use air to bend away. He leapt upwards to a higher rock, looking down.

"Coward," said the dark Avatar, bending lightening despite the fact Aang could not, and hitting Aang in the chest.

* * *

"Aang!" he heard, but though it felt like his eyes were open, Aang could not see a thing. He felt as if for just a few seconds, his heart had stopped. It should have stopped if he had been hit by lightening. It was just a dream, he had to keep telling himself, though he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Aang, are you all right?" he heard Katara ask. He felt hands on his arms, holding him down, as well as a weight sitting above him, and he tried to focus.

They were not Katara's hands. They were larger, calloused, and very warm. Only Zuko would dare to hold him down in such a way.

"What…what happened?" he asked, noticing how hoarse it was.

"You screamed," said Zuko, his voice wavering. He shifted on top of him, letting go of his arms, but hesitantly. Zuko's voice was tinged with worry, but Aang thought he heard fear as well.

"I..screamed?"

"It sounded like you were attacking something," said Sokka. "We thought you were being attacked…"

He sat up, feeling his eyes widen. "Zuko…did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't bend."

"And I didn't hit you, did I?"

"No."

Aang was shaking at the very thought of hurting Zuko while he had these night terrors. Was he even safe anymore?

"Aang, stop worrying about me," said Zuko, apparently easy reading into Aang's discomfort. "I'm more worried about you. You…after you screamed, your whole body convulsed."

"I got hit by lightening."

Silence met his statement. He heard the sound of someone shifting their weight. A hand gently touched his cheek.

"What do you mean?" asked Zuko.

Aang leaned his head towards Zuko's hand. The warmth was reassuring.

"Lightening. The person I was fighting…they hit me with lightening. I didn't…I didn't do what you taught me. I didn't even try to stop it or move. I thought…my heart had stopped."

He sat there, listening to the others talk softly, but he didn't pay attention. Dreams could always affect a person, but his reactions felt too extreme. Was his body going to kill itself? Or worse, what if he hurt Zuko somehow?

"We'll figure this out somehow," murmured Zuko.

* * *

Toph took a sip of her tea, waiting to hear what the others would say. She missed Iroh's tea. His were much better than the ones brewed on her estate. Perhaps he could teach them, she mused.

"I don't like it," said Katara. Toph had figured that out, feeling the anxiety that made her heart beat faster.

"It's definitely dangerous," said Sokka. "But…it is kinda similar…you know…"

His last words were embarrassed. Toph could practically hear the laughter in his voice.

"I just don't see…I mean…what if you're wrong, Toph? What if someone gets hurt?"

Toph tapped her foot. "I know, Katara. I'm not bringing this up lightly. I want you there because you are a healer, just in case something really does go wrong. But his frustration is really starting to get on my nerves. It's holding him back. And anyway, he needs to figure out that Firecracker here can take care of himself."

There was a sigh. It wasn't the sound of someone really agitated, but someone who was tired. "I wish you wouldn't call me that," said Zuko.

Toph waved her hand, dismissing him. "The point is, we need to get his confidence back up, and he needs to finally be able to bend properly again."

"Yes, but…"

"Listen, Katara…a very important part about Earthbending is stability. It's true that mentally, you need to be flexible, kinda like your element, but you can't just run around flinging pebbles around and assume that it's going to win a battle. You have to…stand up to things to fight."

"I..guess you're right."

Toph knew that the plan didn't thrill Katara. Honestly, she wasn't thrilled either. Aang may be having problems, but that didn't make it any less dangerous.

"Anyway, what I really want to know is what you think, Zuko. You're more a part of this than the others," said Toph.

"I don't like it," he said, honestly. "But I also see why you want to try. He had to be pushed beforehand. Maybe this will help."

"Or get you all killed," said Suki, quietly. Toph decided to pretend she didn't hear that.

* * *

Aang shifted nervously, feeling how hard his heart was pounding. He hated this, and wanted to flee, but also knew that they would just track him down. He felt trapped.

The sound of breathing was all he heard for a few seconds. They stood in a triangle, not quite facing each other. Aang wasn't entirely certain if Toph wasn't planning something with this match, though he wouldn't put it past her. He just couldn't figure out what it could be.

Either way, he was a bit apprehensive of fighting both Toph and Zuko.

"Ready?" asked Toph.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Zuko.

"Fine," replied Aang, his voice wavering just a bit.

"Then on my count," came Sokka's voice from a bit a way. "One…two….three….go!"

Toph didn't hesitate to send rocks at them both. He could feel how Zuko seemed to shift away from them, could hear the sound of flames, directed at him and Toph, and moved easily around them.

It was supposed to be each person fighting on their own, but it was more a fight between Zuko and Toph, really. Aang wove around rocks and flames, using his feet and ears to defend himself, and stayed on defensive mode. He knew that wasn't the point, that he was indeed supposed to somehow disable the two.

"Fight, damnit!" yelled Toph.

He grit his teeth. Wasn't she happy enough that he could feel his way around far better than before?

But apparently, she was not, as her attacks became faster and far more brutal. He stumbled. He heard the sound of a rock being flung in his direction.

They were supposed to fight each other, but Zuko swiftly moved in front of him. Aang didn't even need to think before he raised a wall between them and the attack. Toph, however, must have known that it was going to happen, because she toppled the wall swiftly, moving to attack again.

Aang wasn't sure what happened, if it was anger or fear that caused him to react, but he could only describe the sensation like a snap. Heat coiled within him, wrapping around him. He lunged at Toph, weaving fire and earth together as if it were entirely natural.

He could feel the movements Toph made as she switched between defensive and offensive. Zuko was pulled away. He could feel this as clearly as he felt the little shifts Toph made before an attack.

She raised a wall against him, but he broke through it, grabbing her wrist, and she hissed in pain. He immediately let go, a part of him recognizing that he didn't actual want to hurt Toph. This did not stop her from punching him in the face. People always thought Toph looked like a weak girl, but her punch felt like someone had thrown a brick at his face.

The punch also brought him back to his senses. He felt a calmness settle inside of him, letting the heat flow, and then everything was too bright.

"Toph, are you okay?" called Katara, running towards them.

"Yeah, he just singed me a little bit…kinda like what Firecracker did years before to my feet, but not as bad."

"You looked like fire," said Suki, eyes wide. Aang glanced at her.

"Your eyes!" Sokka exclaimed. "They're…they're gold! No…they're green…wait…"

"They're changing back," said Zuko, frowning. "You can see? Your eyes look…"

"I can see," said Aang. "And it hurts. Everything's too bright."

Katara stood near Toph, healing the burns that he had caused her when he had grabbed her wrist. "It's probably because you couldn't see," said Katara. "Now that you can, the light's going to be sensitive to your eyes."

Zuko nodded, his eyes a bit unfocused, touching his scar. Aang realized he was probably thinking about when his own eye had been bandaged and healing.

"Pain'll go away," Aang said. "Toph, I'm sorry…"

"Shut up," she snapped. "It's about time you finally stood up to me." She was glaring in his general direction as Katara focused on her healing.

"But I burned you…"

"Okay, I'll admit that I wasn't expecting that, but that's why Katara's here. You were unrelenting, like Earth. I'm proud of you."

Aang smiled, covering his eyes with his hands.

* * *

Aang stared at his ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing. Having his sight back was a relief, though he was a bit disappointed that he still hadn't gotten the hang of metalbending. Of course, he wasn't certain if any of the other Avatars had learned to bend metal, either, but really it was the principle of the matter.

Toph, however, had assured him that she would continue to try and beat the concept into his head. She told him that she felt that he had gotten far better at sensing than before.

Still, his reaction was a bit unsettling to him. He had been angry that Zuko had been attacked, but Toph was a dear friend. Why had he harmed her?

"Do you think perhaps you could leave the brooding to me?" Zuko asked. Aang rolled onto his side so he could look at the firebender.

"It bothers me that I hurt her."

"She knew it was a possibility. She knew you're protective of me."

Aang colored, but didn't look away. "It shouldn't have happened."

"Aang, you're being difficult. Things happen. That's why Katara was there to heal us."

"Well, that's the other thing. You set me up. All of you. I'm not happy about that either, especially since I did end up hurting Toph."

Zuko stretched, his shirt riding up a little bit to show off his stomach. Aang's eyes flickered down, and he licked his lips. Zuko sat up.

"We felt we had to push you. You've been so…preoccupied."

"You could have been hurt."

Zuko pushed Aang onto his back, then straddled him. "There's always going to be a chance of me getting hurt, Aang. You're not going to be able to always protect me. But what choices I make are mine alone, so if I decide to walk right in front of a boulder for you, its not your fault if I end up getting hurt."

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm still not happy about it."

A smirk graced Zuko's face, and he leaned down to whisper in Aang's ear. "Are you going to punish me, then?"

Aang's eyes widened. He felt himself get warm again, though for an entirely different reason from before.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea…"


	14. Earthquake Finale

After a few days of training, a letter came to them from Haru, asking them to meet him, with no explanations. His previous letter had been far lengthier, telling them what had been going on in his life since the last time he had sent them news. Aang had decided that it was best to go. Despite protests from the Bei Fong's, they had left the following morning, though not before they made Toph promise to visit them sooner than she had before.

Katara had a terrible feeling something was going to go wrong, though she didn't know why. The only way that she could describe it was as if there was a small whirlpool near her stomach region. She was jumpy and looking around consistently, thinking something was ready to catch them. Her anxiety only grew the closer they got to their destination.

During one of their breaks, she had admitted that she was a bit worried. Sokka told her that she was just nervous that they were going to go see Haru, and then made exaggerated kissing faces at her, scrunching up his lips so they looked similar to a fish's mouth. It shouldn't have bothered her. He always made jokes. But then the feeling inside of her seemed to explode. She had yelled at him, telling him it wasn't funny, and had stormed off.

Her reaction was appalling and definitely not something a sophisticated lady would do. She knew it, and she also knew she would have to apologize to Sokka later.

So she sat near a river, watching the water rush by her. The only sounds were the water and the animal life. She sat with her legs stretched out, her arms supporting her.

"Katara?" asked Aang. He stepped lightly, and she marveled again at how he could walk so quietly, despite her knowledge of what he could do.

She sighed. "I know I shouldn't have blown up at him. I know he was only trying to make us laugh. I'll apologize to him."

He paused for a second, blinking a few times. She could almost imagine the waterwheels in his mind turning as he processed what she had said. Apparently, that wasn't something he had expected.

Finally, he moved to sit down beside her. "Well, okay, but that wasn't what I wanted to talk about."

"Oh." She felt like a complete idiot, and her face flushed.

"It's okay, Katara. We all know something must be really bothering you. Toph says that your heart rate's higher than normal. What's wrong?"

"I can't pinpoint it, Aang. I just feel…weird. It's like…there's tiny pinpricks all over my body, and my stomach's churning. For one second, I feel really cold, and then I'm normal again. And I don't want to sit still."

They didn't say anything. Katara wished that there was a bit more of a breeze. She always liked to hear the wind dancing through the leaves. She laughed suddenly, and Aang looked at her, his head turning sharply.

"That sounds so like a woman's issue," she said, deciding that there was no point in not admitting what had amused her, despite Aang's clear discomfort. His face flushed and he rubbed the back of his head.

"W-well…I mean, I know…women…well, anyway…the point is that despite that, it seems like there's something else causing you to react like this. Is it really about Haru?"

She thought about this for a second, leaning back on her elbows as she looked at the sky. Since Aang had mentioned it, she could now almost hear the pounding in her heart. It made her think of blood bending, and that made her even more jittery. She had the urge to get up and walk, but forced herself to remain where she was.

"Maybe, but not the way that you would think. I just don't know why he asked us to meet him at that village, and not at his home village."

Aang frowned, watching the water. A small fish jumped suddenly, the splash of water followed closely by the small 'plop' as it reentered the water made Katara sit up again. She shifted so she was sitting cross-legged, though her foot still moved.

"You know, his letter didn't feel…warm," Aang finally said.

"Huh?"

"I mean…Haru always seems to write a bit more in his letters, like telling us how he's doing, or what's going on. But this was just really to the point. He wasn't mean or anything, but it definitely felt….short."

To Katara, it felt as if she felt a little lighter, and the tingling sensations were gone. She was still worried, but she was glad that she wasn't the only one who was starting to worry a bit. She felt a little bad, though, since Aang had enough to think about at this time. Still, whatever was going on with Haru wouldn't merely go away. No matter what they did, they would have to face whatever was going on.

* * *

When they had finally arrived at the town, they found Haru waiting for them. He smiled, but it was only a slight upturn of his lips. Aang realized that Katara had been correct in her assumptions. Haru looked tense, as if he were ready for a fight. He seemed to purposely avoid Zuko's eyes, quickly averting his gaze to someone else. Aang knew that Haru was a firm believer in respect, and though they were not in the Fire Nation, respect was still meant to be given to the Fire Lord. Aang watched Haru carefully.

"Oooookay," said Sokka, "What's wrong?"

Haru's smile disappeared. "I'm sorry that I didn't elaborate in the letter, but I felt it was prudent that I speak to you in person." He glanced at Sokka, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sokka give a slight nod.

Aang wanted to say something, but decided that it was prudent to keep quiet.

"Come on. Follow me."

They quietly followed Haru through the town. Zuko was frowning slightly. Aang wanted to take Zuko's hand in his, but wasn't certain how he would feel about making their relationship fully public yet. Sure, the Bei Fong's knew what was going on between them, but it didn't seem like they had said anything to anyone. Of course, now that they were gone, the whole nation might know anyway, but Aang still wanted to talk to Zuko about it later. For now, he lightly brushed his hand against Zuko's. At least that made the frown go away.

They entered a Pai Sho bar. This time, Aang frowned. He was a bit confused as to why they would enter a place like this, but he was starting to have a few guesses. It was slightly smoky in the room, which made Suki sneeze. Some people were talking quietly, drinking something, and others were playing Pai Sho.

"Let's relax for just a few minutes," said Haru. "You all had a long way to go to get here. Anyway, I wanted to start a game with someone when you guys were spotted."

He put down a tile, and Aang's eyes widened. A White Lotus tile. He glanced at Zuko, who's eyes had also slightly widened. It seemed as if Haru was a member of the White Lotus, but Aang had believed that they were often older masters.

There was a short and quiet exchange between the pair as they placed the tiles into a specific form, creating a lotus. Aang only really knew of this because Zuko had told him.

"Please, come with me. I know of a quieter location," said the man Haru had been talking with. Aang sometimes wished he could heighten his sense of hearing so he could hear what the two had said.

Aang was surprised as to who they found at the 'quieter location.' The room had thick walls, clearly made to suppress sound. Standing over a small table was Jeong Jeong, looking stern as always.

The moment the door was shut behind them, Aang blurted out, "You're part of the White Lotus, Haru?"

Jeong Jeong snorted. "We don't just allow anybody into the Order. We have, however, extended it somewhat. Its also why you're in here now."

"We're called Leaf," said Haru. "We're somewhat like a division of the Order, but we're not quite as privileged as members of the actual Order. Some of us will probably be in Leaf forever. Anyway, you can say that we are…a spy network that doesn't believe in boundaries."

"This is a Leaf facility," said Jeong Jeong, "And this is why you are all allowed in here."

Aang remembered Zuko telling him how he had not been allowed to enter the members only division for the Order. He shifted nervously, sweating a little due to the fact that there was no air movement in the room. He saw that there were tiny windows near the ceiling that could be opened. It was tempting to open them, but he also figured that it was probably a bad idea.

"Then this must be important," said Katara.

"Duh," said Toph.

"It is, but we don't have a lot of information either," said Haru, walking towards the table. It was plain with no markings or decorations, but built to be sturdy.

"We have reason to believe that there are numerous groups that are targeting you, Zuko, and possibly the rest of you as well. Organized groups, too, and not a few unhappy people."

Aang's whole body grew tense. The information wasn't really surprising, but hearing it made it feel more like reality. As much as he wanted to admit that Zuko was safe, he knew that people would attempt to attack him. In fact, he knew of a few attempts on Zuko's life. Thankfully, Zuko had kept up with his training, and also had loyal guards.

"This isn't really news to me," said Zuko. "I know there are pockets of people who want to hurt me and hate me. I've received some reports of rumors."

"Yes, but are you aware that Ozai's part of the problem?"

For a second, Aang wondered if anyone was breathing. The room was quiet as they all allowed the statement to settle.

Finally, Zuko quietly said, "My father…he has no powers…"

"He has influence," said Jeong Jeong. "He's a manipulator. Some people liked him and what he had offered to them. They're still loyal because of the past. You took that away from them, and they want you to die. Now we have reason to believe that your father is attempting to kill you, and if you dismiss him because he can't bend, you're a fool. The problem is figuring out what he's planning to do."

"He's in prison!"

"Your point?"

Zuko's jaw was clenched tight. Aang wasn't entirely certain that his was any better, and he consciously relaxed his jaw. When they had been nameless people who were unhappy because of the change, it had been a different story. Ozai attempting something again was a completely different situation.

Aang could feel the anger inside of him. It was like an inferno inside of him, making his whole body burn. He wanted to lash out, but also didn't want to scare anyone. He had already hurt Toph when he had let the anger overcome him.

"Why wasn't I told anything?" asked Sokka, putting his hands on the table and leaning forward to face Jeong Jeong. It was a demand that implied that Sokka had expected the information to come to him. Seconds before Katara spoke, Aang realized what Sokka was saying.

"What do you mean?" asked Katara frowning. "Wait…you're a member of Leaf?"

Sokka turned, a nervous grin spreading across his face. He shifted on his feet.

"And you didn't tell me!" yelled Katara.

"It was supposed to be a secret!"

"You don't keep secrets from family!"

"I was going to tell you! Honest!"

"Ugh, shut up already," yelled Toph. Aang was surprised that she didn't stomp her foot. He was grateful for the interruption. The information was a bit overwhelming.

"We're attempting to decode a message that we believe is from Ozai, but there's no real way of knowing, nor will it be easy to even track down the people after you. Ozai won't just strike, but will plan things carefully. Things are going to have to change."

Before they could really discuss things, Haru said, "There's also something a bit…more personal…something we wanted to show you, Zuko…"

Aang could tell there was something wrong immediately. Again, Haru would not look directly at Zuko, opting to glance at him before moving his gaze to something else. He was shifting his weight between his legs.

"All right…"

"We'll have to leave. It's not too far…"

They followed Haru again. Jeong Jeong did not say a word as they left, but Aang wondered if for just a moment, he saw pity in his eyes.

They walked quietly through the streets, leaving the town, but not going to far. Aang's heart was pounding, his breath become more shallow. He didn't want to go farther. He wanted to grab Zuko's arm and tell him that they should go, but he kept walking. He couldn't admire the many weeping willows in the area, their leaves falling like curtains to obscure sight.

Finally, Haru stopped and turned, and there was no denying the pity directed at Zuko.

"I'm so sorry, Zuko," whispered Haru.

Tears were in Katara's eyes, though she did not shed them yet. Sokka was looking down at the ground, Suki beside him and not much better than Katara. Toph was probably confused, but could hear in Haru's voice that it was best to keep quiet.

Aang felt as if ice was traveling down his spin, chilling him. He could not move and did not know what to say or do. Zuko just stood there staring, his eyes wide and almost looking like a small boy.

The tomb stone was simple, and said "Ursa."


	15. Maelstrom Interlude

The sun shown on them as they silently walked back to the village. The sun shown down upon them, not a cloud in the sky, as if to mock their sorrow. Overall, it was a fairly mild day, the temperature not extreme and the wind blowing gently. Yet Aang felt as if in a slight fog. Everything felt too bright, the sound of the grass as it crunched under their feet too loud. Nobody spoke, and as they approached the town, people talking also became silent at the sight of the Fire Lord.

Yet Zuko looked anything but a Fire Lord at that moment. Aang could see that Zuko trembled slightly, even as he walked. He still appeared ashen, and his eyes did not focus on anything really, moving like a bird flits from one tree branch to another.

Haru led them quietly to a small, single room home. Nobody stopped them or talked to them. Aang assumed that Haru must have talked to them already.

It was simple inside. There was a small bed in the corner that looked decently comfortable and a small table with two worn chairs. Dust covered everything. Aang wondered what happened to the other possessions, before his eyes caught sight of a locked box in the far corner.

"At her wish, most of the stuff has already been sold," said Haru softly. "She only left that box. At least, that's what the town elder told me."

Toph approached then kneeled beside it. "It's metal," she said. "Entirely."

Zuko sat down in one of the chairs, looking at his hands. Aang wondered what he saw, or what he thought. It felt as if it was too much information, too quickly. After so long of looking, this was the end of Zuko's search. Aang wished the results had been different. It felt as if there was something weighing him down from the inside.

"Metal, because a fire bender can't burn it easily, I bet," said Zuko at last, his voice soft. "Open it, please."

Toph bent the lock off, but did not open it, allowing the lock to fall to the ground with a loud thump. She moved away, her sightless eyes turned towards him. Slowly, Zuko stood again, faltering only a little as he approached the box. Carefully, it was opened.

The box contained a few personal items. Zuko pulled out the headpiece that Ursa wore when princess of the Fire Nation, nestled in the clothes she must have left in. Other pieces of jewelry and little trinkets lay inside, some causing Zuko to smile as he carefully examined each item. Nobody spoke as each item was removed.

Carefully, Zuko pulled out a few books. When opened, Aang could see dates and writing, written neat and carefully. Aang felt that these had been her diaries. Zuko did not pause to read, however. The last items Zuko removed had four names written on carefully separate folded papers: Zuko, Azula, Ozai and Iroh. Zuko did not open the letter addressed to him. He merely sat there, looking inside the now empty box, unmoving. When no one moved or said anything, Aang finally knelt beside Zuko. He wasn't certain how Zuko would react to anything at the moment, but he hesitated only a little when he put his hand on Zuko's shoulder. A fine tremor seemed to travel through Zuko's body at the mere touch, but his eyes turned to look at Aang. They were dry, which somehow didn't surprise Aang even a little. Zuko had been trained to mask emotions, though he often chose not to do so, and Aang almost wished that he hadn't chosen now to put that training to use.

"We should wrap each item carefully and take them home," said Aang.

Zuko blinked, as if he were just waking up. "But you're still practicing with Toph here. We haven't even had a chance to go see Teo."

Aang sometimes wished that Zuko wasn't quite so stubborn. He knew that a part of him probably very desperately wanted to return home and talk to Iroh, but then there was the other part of him that didn't want to interfere with Aang's training.

"We'll send a message to Teo. Zuko, we need to go home," said Aang.

"But," began Zuko once more before a kick to the shins made him stop.

"Shut up. We're going back," said Toph. "And I'm not apologizing."

Katara cleared her throat, and said softly, "I'll help you pack up the items, Zuko. We'll make sure they're safe for the trip."

Aang said nothing as he watched them quietly wrap each item carefully in order to take it with them. All he could think about was the burning heat inside of him that seemed to grow the longer he watched Zuko's carefully emotionless face. He imagined the reaction that Iroh would have when he found out that the only other person who seemed to care for Zuko had passed away.

He felt the absolute hatred burn inside of him, and he knew that when they returned to the Fire Nation, he would have more than a few words for Ozai.

* * *

Notes: I must apologize for a few things. The first is the fact that this is so very short compared to the other chapters, and is most certainly not the most exciting of chapters. I am currently going through a very difficult time, and therefore it may take some time before the next chapters will be written. I promise to you all that this story will NOT be abandoned. I apologize that there will be delays in the upcoming chapters.

I keep receiving such wonderful comments from people, and I'm honored to have so many people enjoy the story. Thank you to everyone who has added this as a favorite story and have left me comments. I will try my best to write more as soon as I am fit to do so.


	16. Maelstrom Part 1

Aang felt that he should say something to Zuko, but he didn't know what would be best without sounding shallow. No matter what he said, nothing could take away the pain. So he decided to wait for Zuko to talk to him first.

They were now returning to the Fire Nation,. Yet the trip seemed far longer than before since no one spoke a lot, despite Haru joining the group. Aang sat beside Zuko, watching the land below them as if he were looking over a miniature world. He could almost imagine himself moving things about just to change things. The clouds floated by and the sun shown down upon them, yet nothing felt quite right.

He felt cold, though the gusts were really quite pleasant. It felt as if tiny ice ants were crawling along his skin, chilling whatever it touched as they scurried along his body. Yet warmth filled his stomach. It was not the pleasant feeling that filled him such as when Sokka told a joke, or Zuko smiled at him. It felt like a dragon setting his stomach aflame then decided to do a little jig. He felt the urge to run around a bit, just to distract his mind from the feeling, but decided against it.

His head felt as if stuffed with cotton, and he could almost imagine the waterwheels in his mind turning through each molasses thought.

Fate was too cruel, he decided.

* * *

Zuko felt somewhat detached from his body. He felt the cooling wind blowing through his hair even as the sun warmed them in their seats. He saw Aang out of the corner of his eye, sitting quietly. Yet it didn't feel as if these events happened to him. Any second now, he would wake up beside Aang, back at home, with nothing to worry about. Or at least that's what it felt like.

But he knew the truth. It felt like a nightmare, but he would not wake up from this.

He had wanted to tell her so many things, but also to try and understand why his family had messed up quite so badly. She may not have known, but at least the possibility had lingered in his mind. Now, it was crushed as if Toph had thrown a rock on it.

The urge to open the letter poked inside his mind, but he refrained for the moment. He wished to open it in private first before divulging the information, especially if it contained personal, and maybe painful, information.

* * *

The trip had been uneventful, yet Zuko felt extremely tired. He knew that the others had remained silent on his behalf, and appreciated the gesture. Later, when he felt he could talk properly, he would thank them. Now, he desperately needed solitude. He could see his uncle and Mai, waiting for their return. His uncle was smiling, he could tell, but soon, he knew that smile would be wiped away.

Iroh gave them one look and seemed to realize that something had occurred on the trip. His smile faded away to form a frown. It bothered Zuko to see that look. It reminded him of a time that his uncle had been very worried about Zuko's outlook on life. Zuko then gave him the letter his mother had written, then wordlessly wandered away, ignoring any calls of his name. Nobody followed him.

He locked the door behind him as he entered his bedroom, feeling slightly guilty for not talking to Aang first. He had a feeling that Aang would understand. Carefully, he set his bundle on the bed, and began to remove each item, this time sitting down to look at them a bit closer.

Zuko traced his mother's headpiece, remembering the night that she had left him, but decided that would only bring bitterness. Instead, he thought of the good times that they had together, and he smiled as tears filled his eyes. His stomach felt heavy with longing, but it would do him no good. His mother could not return now.

Next, he picked up a figurine of a turtleduck. Feeding them had been one of their favorite activities. Zuko could tell her anything as they sat by the pond, fearing nothing. He had been a different person, then, but thinking about what could have been wouldn't solve any of their current problems.

Each trinket that Ursa picked seemed to have some sort of meaning. Some, like the phoenix necklace, brought him painful memories as he thought of his father. Others were simple things, like a few pressed flowers, that merely made him smile. The diaries had some drawings in them of different people and places. He would study them all later. It surprised him when he was flipping through to see a wanted ad of himself during his travels. How painful it must have been for her to hear what little information she could of her son and not be able to do anything to help. He couldn't help but wonder if she had already been sick when he had been banished.

With a sigh, he looked at the three letters that were still in his possession. He wanted to keep them and read them. His father would probably shred the letter, and Azula…well, he wasn't completely sure what she would do.

Azula had been angry with their mother, but still, he had a feeling she still loved her. At least she was getting help, even if she was never going to be completely well enough to leave her prison. It was not the same as the one that their father resided in. The healers that worked there called it Sanctuary. The people who went there were mentally ill, but also highly dangerous. It was unlikely that they would ever leave, though it was not unheard of. Zuko had mixed feelings.

He would not keep them. His mother would not want him to be selfish, nor would his uncle, despite the despicable acts Azula and Ozai had preformed. With a sigh, he picked up his letter, and opened it.

* * *

Aang sat quietly outside Zuko's door, feeling the cold of the stone floor slowly seep into his body. He had waited until Zuko had left his sight before following the other man, allowing the others to fill Iroh in on what had transpired. Aang felt jittery, wanting to do something, but forcing himself to sit still. It would be easy to break the doors down, but not something Zuko would appreciate.

So he waited until he heard the click of the lock. The door opened and Zuko stepped out, eyes red, but no tears right at that moment. He looked down, surprised to see Aang sitting there.

"You could have knocked," said Zuko softly, holding his hand out to help Aang to stand. Aang wanted to hold him and rub his back, to listen softly to whatever Zuko would tell him.

"You locked the door," he said, just as softly. "I wanted to give you time."

To his surprise, Zuko gave him a chaste kiss. Joy surged through his system, seeming to set fire to his whole body. Zuko was not going to push him away. He wanted badly to show Zuko that he was loved, that Aang understood what it was like to lose someone precious.

"Thank you," said Zuko. "Against my better judgment, I'm going to go see my father and give him his letter."

It took a moment for Aang to fully realize what Zuko said. Ice prickles ran down his back at the thought of visiting Ozai, especially when Zuko was vulnerable.

"Why now?"

"I may not have the courage later to give it to him," admitted Zuko, looking down at the ground.

"You're tired and emotional," said Aang. "I don't want him taunting you."

"Let him ramble if he wants. I wish…to get it over with. After this, we won't have any reason to see him anymore."

Aang hesitated for a moment, before nodding. His jittery feeling had returned, and now he wanted to throw Zuko back in the room and lock their problems out for just a little while. He knew that when Zuko made up his mind, nothing would deter him.

Of course, nothing was going to stop Aang from going either.

* * *

Aang was become quite skilled at walking the fine line between control and destruction. Seeing the smirk that graced Ozai's face nearly made him fall over. His fingers twitched, a frown marring his face.

"What an honor, to be visited by not only his majesty, the Fire Lord, but by the divine Avatar himself." The sarcasm dripped like water falling from plants during a storm.

'You could kill him,' a small voice said in the back of Aang's head.

"This is addressed to you," said Zuko, holding the letter from his mother out for Ozai to take.

"A special delivery. Is that what you do now? The Fire Lord and Avatar have become mere delivery men! How wonderful."

'It would be better without men like him,' said the voice. Aang's fingers twitched again, his frown deepening.

"If you want it, then take it. If not, then don't. Be glad that you're even receiving it," said Zuko.

Ozai snatched the letter from Zuko's hand, opening it without breaking eye contact with his son. Only when the letter was opened did he begin to read. Aang had a feeling that even then, Ozai was paying attention to see what they would do. Ozai might have been spared by the Avatar once, but that did not make further retribution improbable.

They were quiet as he read the letter, and when he reached the end, he threw it on the floor at Zuko's feet.

"As usual, absolute rubbish," said Ozai, his smirk never faltering.

Aang could see Zuko's muscles tense at the statement, his jaw clearly clenched painfully. "How dare you…"

"How dare I? You speak to me, you weak idiot, and wonder how I dare to say such things to you? It is I who should be leading as the great Fire Nation rules over all the lands! Not some weakling who thinks that there's such a thing as peace between the nations!" Ozai spat at their feet.

"Mother's dead! Don't you care at all?" Zuko's voice rang in the caves.

"I knew your mother was dead, boy."

This caused Zuko to step away, his eyes wide. "What? You knew that she was dead? All this time?"

"Of course. You think I'd let her run around without following her. She was useless after she left the Fire Nation, so I let her live, making sure that her life crumbled around her until her death."

"Monster," whispered Aang.

"Good riddance to that bitch," said Ozai, and once more spat on the floor.

Aang felt the anger erupt inside of him like a volcano. Despite everything he had been taught, he had moved swiftly, grabbing Ozai by the throat before he could move away, squeezing slowly tighter.

"Fire Nation scum," he hissed softly. Ozai was still smirking.

"Aang! Please, stop!" yelled Zuko. Aang could detect the panic in his voice, and felt the shaking in his hands as he tried to pull him away. Guards were running towards the sound of their Lord's cry. "You're not a murderer!"

The last word snapped Aang back, and he flung himself as far away from Ozai as possible. He shook as he watched Ozai gasping. His mind raced from one thought to another, trying to sort through them, but unable to catch one long enough to dissect. The guards shifted on their feet, uncertain of what they should do.

The hand that fell on his shoulder shook, but his eyes did not waver. "Come with me," said Zuko, using one hand to grip his wrist, and the other on his elbow. Aang did not resist as Zuko led him away.

* * *

The moment that they stepped onto the palace grounds, Aang moved to the side and threw up. At the moment, he didn't really care who saw him. His mind had settled finally, but remained on one question: why? Aang had stripped Ozai of his powers because he did not wish to kill anything. So why did he attack him now?

Aang's arms shook as he raised his head, but focused on his thoughts. The question rolled around like a rock traveling down a steep hill. But unlike a rock, Aang's thoughts simply kept rolling.

"Why?"

Aang looked at Zuko, who had his arms crossed, almost as if he thought of hugging himself, but not quite. His eyes still remained wide. The guards watched them, ready as ever to approach if their lord called.

"Aang, this isn't like you…"

"What do you know about what I'm like?" Aang snapped, his eyes narrowing. He stood up, his fists clenched at his side.

"I know that you spared his life," replied Zuko, his arms moving down to his sides. "You spared his life, but you looked ready to kill him now."

"He didn't care!" Aang's voice rang out. The statement seemed to cause everything to still for a few seconds as nothing moved and no one spoke. "He didn't care one bit that she had died. He knew everything. He probably even knew when she was sick. He could have helped her. He could have done something for her!"

He was shaking again, but this time from anger.

"You think I haven't thought of that? My own father forsaking my mother in her time of need…you think I'm a fool? The moment he spoke, I knew what he had done!"

"Then what's your problem?"

Zuko moved close, but unfortunately, not for an embrace. His eyes were narrowed, and he pointed a finger at Aang as he leaned forward. "My problem is you and what's happening to you!"

"Then maybe you should just back off."

"Maybe you should tell me the truth!"

"The truth? That your father comes from a line of murderers, and he practically killed your mother as emotion-lessly as your ancestors killed the Air Nomads..!" he yelled. Aang's eyes widened and he took a step away from Zuko.

"That's it, isn't it?" said Zuko softly, his whole body suddenly relaxing and he ran a hand through his hair. "You're still angry."

"What kind of monster have I become?" Aang asked, looking at his hands.

"You're not a monster, Aang," said Zuko softly. "You're human. My ancestors killed people you loved."

"No…I got over that…I shouldn't still be angry…"

Zuko sighed and once more moved closer, this time taking Aang's hands in his own. He squeezed them to get Aang to look at him.

"Aang, when you found out…Katara and Sokka comforted you, but it doesn't change the facts that my people did terrible things and took away those you loved. Aang…have you ever really had the chance to mourn them?"

"I've cleaned up…I made some graves…"

"And did you allow yourself to feel the anger at the Fire Nation?"

Aang did not reply, his eyes closing.

"You didn't, did you? You tried to forgive, but you never really had the chance. Aang, the Air Nomads were murdered. You have every right to be angry."

"I'm the Avatar…" Aang whispered, shaking his head.

Zuko tugged on his hands harshly, a displeased look on his face. "Damnit, Aang! Listen to me! They raised you and taught you. Monk Gyatso loved you, and he was killed."

"Stop…"

"They destroyed your home. Everything you loved is gone. They killed them, Aang. The Fire Nation killed them."

"I hate them!"

Aang noticed the tears running down his cheeks, and he wondered when he had started to cry. He tried to pull away from Zuko, but the man would not let go.

"I don't…I don't hate you," said Aang.

"I know," said Zuko. "You're angry at those who hurt you, but only when you admit that can you even try to ponder forgiveness."

Aang laughed at this. "You sound like your uncle."

"I do, don't I?" Zuko gave a small smile. "He's very wise."

With a sigh, Aang relaxed his muscles and leaned his head on Zuko's shoulder. "After so long, and I'm still mad."

"It's okay. I'm still angry too. Maybe we should have therapy together."

Aang chuckled softly, even as the tears did not stop. "I think that's a great idea. We'll ask your uncle for advice."

Zuko pulled away and took Aang's face in his hands. "Let's go back to the Southern Air Temple and to where everything began, Aang."

"Back?"

"Back home, Aang. We'll face it together, and maybe one day, we can actually say we're no longer angry at the Fire Nation of old."

"And mean it?"

"Yeah. It's been a long day. Let's go back to my room, and we'll discuss the next part of the trip, okay?"

Zuko tugged on his hands gently, but firmly. They walked side-by-side, neither one letting go of the others' hand. Nobody said a word to them.

Aang could still feel the anger, but it had cooled at the admission. It left behind a barren land within him, finally ready to have life restored.

* * *

Notes: My good friend, Chibs, looked over this to make sure no glaring errors were found. Thanks, Chibs!

Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate the comments! It's been a very difficult month for me, but I hope to keep on writing.


	17. Maelstrom Part 2

Despite Zuko's words, they didn't discuss the trip when they arrived back at the bedroom. Instead, they had gone to sleep, curled up against each other. Aang woke up the next morning to find Zuko still sleeping near him, the pain of the last few days absent from his features. Aang carefully stretched slowly so he wouldn't wake up his partner. Eventually, they would have to face the day, but for now, Aang was willing to spend a few moments in bed.

'Coward,' a voice seemed to say in his mind. His stomach seemed to twist at the thought that he was avoiding his duties. Yet when he looked at Zuko, sleeping peacefully for once, he figured that perhaps this was just a different part of what he was meant to do. Perhaps he was even allowed a few moments of selfishness before facing the world.

His eyes caught sight of the Zuko's letter from Ursa. He wanted to know what she had written to her son, but knew that he'd need permission to read it. Nonetheless, he found his traitorous hand picking up the letter. He noticed how his heart seemed to pound harder as he brought it closer, and folded it so he would not be tempted to read it.

"You can look," said Zuko, watching him. He winced a little, feeling guilty for nearly falling into temptation.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I know it's personal and I wanted you to be absolutely sure that you're okay with me reading this."

"I do mean it, Aang. You can read it. If I hadn't wanted you to look, I would have put it away."

Aang sat up and leaned against the headboard before unfolding the paper. A part of him still felt guilty for reading such a personal letter, but Zuko merely got comfortable beside him, clearly unperturbed.

'Dearest Zuko,' it began, just as he expected it would from the woman who had loved her son dearly.

'It feels as if there is so much I want to write to you, but so little time. I hope that the journals I have written will shed some light into many of the stories I had wanted to share with you. But now, I will have to suffice with the minimum.

'You probably wonder what made me leave so many years ago, and may even have heard rumors as to why I fled. You may remember that it was at this time that your uncle lost his son. It was then that I began to see the true face of your father's lust of power. Ozai mocked your uncle, and because of this, your grandfather ordered him to kill you.

'Think how low the royal line of the Fire Nation has fallen! How much honor has been lost that killing was so easy and free of regret. This was the true face of our family.

'I made a deal with your father. Iroh was weak with grief, unable to take the throne at that time, and so I killed your grandfather so that your father could become the new Fire Lord. I killed him, Zuko. I killed him so that you would live. So I fled, and I was labeled a traitor.

'Each day, I wonder if I should have remained and paid for what I had done. Fleeing seemed so cowardly after taking a life, even if that life had rotted away. Yet I could not help hoping that one day I could return.

'I know what Ozai has done to you. Ozai fears true honor. Everything he does is deceitful, meant to harm the most and keep his throne through fear. The very idea of saving people is counter to all of his plans. But I knew that you would never fall into such traps.

'It must have been difficult to understand that our family had fallen apart, and worse yet, to have to stop your own family from destroying the world. I wish I could have done more to help you through these times. But know, Zuko, that I am proud of you.

'Always trust yourself, Zuko. I know your heart is in the right place. And never forget that despite everything I have done, nothing will ever change my love for you.

'Stay strong. With all my love, Ursa.'

Aang carefully folded the letter again and gently placed it safely on the nightstand before wrapping himself around Zuko again.

"I wish I had met her," he said softly, listening to Zuko's steady heartbeat.

"I think…despite what she did, you would have liked her."

Aang thought about this. He had spared Ozai because of his belief that killing was wrong. Instead, he had stripped Ozai's powers away, leaving him a normal human. It made sense to him, since Ozai's strength came from his bending skills.

But Ursa admitted to killing Zuko's grandfather. Aang wondered if perhaps Zuko thought he would hate Ursa because of his aversion to killing.

"I think so, too," he finally said. "She had very difficult decisions to make in a very short amount of time, and though I think killing is wrong, I don't think she really saw any other way to save you. I think if she had the choice, she would have tried to spare his life."

Zuko smiled. "I'm glad that you don't hate her, Aang. She's probably one of the only few reasons I grew up relatively normal."

"You've had to go through a lot. Things would have been so much easier if we could always just lock up people who've done wrong, even if they are rulers of the nation."

Zuko stopped stretching at Aang's words, his body tense and eyes unseeing. For a second, Aang watched, a frown marring his face.

"Zuko?" said Aang quietly, afraid that any loud noise would startle Zuko and cause him to lash out.

Instead, Zuko blinked a few times, relaxing and looking at Aang as if he had not just frozen in place mid-stretch and lost in some random thought. "Sorry. Did you say something?"

"Uh, are you okay? You kinda looked…like you were miles away."

"Ah, I just had a thought, but it's a bit disjointed at the moment."

"Do you want to talk about it at all?"

"Let me think about it a bit more, and then we'll talk about it. Right now, we should probably go and see the others."

* * *

The first thing that they noticed was the sounds of people yelling echoing down the hallways. Zuko took one look at Aang, and they both sprinted down towards the noise.

What they found at their destination made them both pause as their brains tried to accept the picture before them.

Haru and Mai would have been nose-to-nose if Katara didn't stand in-between them, attempting to push them away from each other. Mai's hands were clenched tightly, making her knuckles white. Her hair was in disarray and her face was flushed. Haru was in a similar condition. Aang couldn't help but think that if it were not for the way their brows were furrowed and the yelling from moments before, he would have thought they had been found in a compromising position.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Zuko, astonishment laced through his voice.

"This absolute fool shouldn't even be allowed in here!" yelled Mai. Aang's jaw dropped. Even when she had been angry with Zuko, he had never heard her raise her voice.

"Get over it, buns," said Haru. "I did what I had to do."

"Buns?" mumbled Zuko. Aang blinked a few times.

"You were entirely inconsiderate and didn't even inform his advisors!" Mai said, attempting to go around Katara.

"What? Wait until I heard back from those stingy idiots just to make the trip longer instead of dealing with it? Don't be daft!"

"That is the way things are done! And let's not mention the shock of such news!"

"There was no way to make it any less painful!"

"You…"

"Enough!" yelled Zuko, stopping further arguments between the two. "You're both giving me a headache. Can we please stop with the arguments over things that can't be changed?"

The pair glared at each other.

"Stupid peasant."

"Pompous aristocrat."

"It's like listening to five year olds fight," said Toph, which earned her two sets of glares.

"I was kinda looking forward to see them duke it out," said Sokka sorrowfully. This comment earned him a smack from Suki.

Zuko sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "We thought of discussing the next portion of our journey at breakfast. Is there any objection to this?"

Everybody agreed to this, and with several people between Haru and Mai, they made their way to the dining hall.

* * *

Thankfully, both Mai and Haru returned to their normal attitudes, albeit with each of them sitting at opposite ends of the table. Aang kept glancing at the pair, wondering if everything had been a dream.

"We thought that our next course would be to go back to the Southern Water Tribe," said Zuko.

"Why?" Sokka asked. "We've got Katara here, so she can try to help Aang practice with water, right? I mean, yeah, gramps is down there, but we all know Katara's awesome too."

Everybody looked at Katara at that point, whose face resembled a tomato.

"I'm not the best teacher, Sokka."

"But you did train Aang originally," Suki pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but the point is that we went to the other places to talk to the original benders so it…oh…"

Aang stopped what he was saying as he thought about his words. Sokka did not look at him. Water benders had learned from the moon to bend. Aang figured that Sokka must be thinking about Yue. In a way, they could learn anywhere, since the moon shone in every location.

"It's…more than that, though," said Aang softly. "I want to visit the Southern Air Temple, and eventually go to the others as well. I know this has been really hard on everyone, so please don't think it's a requirement for you guys to come with me. I already appreciate all you've done."

This time, Sokka's face turned red. "No, we'll come. It won't be the same if you go without us!"

* * *

He awoke to the sound of bodies falling to the ground. Seconds later, a robed figure stood in front of his door, unlocking it calmly.

"Please do not hesitate to follow, Lord Ozai. The guards will not be unconscious forever."

"And why not kill them?" Ozai asked, genuinely curious.

"What good will people be to me if they are dead?"

Ozai conceded that point, even if he wished to slit the guards' throats. They walked only a short distance, before the figure placed dark robes in his hands, and wandered back to the cell with a careless, "One moment."

From their, they moved quickly through tunnels that closed swiftly behind them.

"It will not be long before they realize you are gone," said the figure. "But I have ways of avoiding them."

"Do not think I am…ungrateful of your services, but tell me, what can a former bender and previous Fire Lord do for you?"

"Why, many things, several of which I refuse to talk to you about. However, despite your lack of bending skills, many respected your ideals and will certainly wish to help you overthrow your son. Of course, I can't guarantee that they won't attempt to kill you afterwards."

Ozai snorted. "He is no son of mine. But I will gladly help to destroy him and all those he holds dear to him."

"Good. This should be a very enlightening journey, then."

Quickly, Ozai grabbed the figure's arm and pushed him into a wall. "Why should I trust you? I know who you are, and remember what you did."

"No. You think you know who I am. But if you look closely, you'll realize that you were wrong with your assumptions." The figure pushed back his hood, revealing the bald head marked with blue arrows. Black, pupile-less eyes narrowed. "After all, where there is light, it would naturally follow that darkness follows.


	18. Maelstrom Part 3

Iroh looked at the reports left for him to review, and sighed. It was no surprise that Ozai had escaped, but it did bring many problems. He felt that Ozai would not immediately attempt to regain his throne. Instead, he would torture Zuko before killing him.

As a precaution, Iroh raised the number of guards near Azula's prison. Nobody knew at this time where or what Ozai planned. For now, he appeared to lay low.

"I'm too old for this," said Iroh. A snort made him look up at the figure lounging in the chair opposite him, her feet resting on the table, peeling an apple with her knife.

June had changed somewhat since she first weaved her way through their lives. At least, her appearance altered. She cut her hair shorter so it fell level with her chin and had removed the skulled ornament. Her clothing changed somewhat as well. Overall, it appeared almost exactly similar, except that the suit was long-sleeved, though still fingerless, and the colors a mix of greens, browns and black. Iroh knew for a fact that with careful preparation, she could blend into the background, nearly becoming invisible. The choker around her neck had a small, silver leaf.

"That's a load of bull pig dung."

"Your words are eloquent as ever, June."

"You mean I don't disguise my thoughts with fake, flowery words."

Iroh chuckled. In a world that seemed to pride itself on deception, having someone speak their mind without fear was refreshing.

"Have you reconsidered my offer?"

This statement earned him a roll of her eyes. Years before, he asked for her hand in marriage. At first, June had been furious at this old man and his antics, until she realized he simply played with her and so many others just to ease tension. In fact, his 'proposals' seemed to come at the most inopportune times, or specifically times that diffusing a far too serious situation became necessary. After this discovery, her attitude changed towards him. She still could not understand how he managed a lot of situations with humor rather than strength, but he managed.

"Get to the point."

He nodded. "As expected, Ozai has escaped with assistance. We do not know where he currently is, nor who actually helped him escape. However, I do believe his goal will be to make Zuko's life a living hell before killing him."

"So did you want me to track Ozai, then?"

"No, June. I want you to go after Zuko and Aang. Zuko will need to be informed of this new development, but they will also need protection."

"You know I'm not a bodyguard, old man."

"No, you are not. But you do like a good fight."

She scowled, but did not reply. Often, she spoke of where her loyalties lay, and how she was solely a bounty hunter, but the leaf around her neck spoke volumes. True, Iroh continued to pay her, but he had a feeling that her normal charges were a tad higher. She could put up a fight, and sometimes did, but she knew what would happen if Ozai regained control.

"Do you even believe that Ozai could take over? He's not a firebender anymore."

Iroh sighed. Many would believe that. "It is often assumed that a non-bender is weaker, yet you do not bend. Nobody can say you are not formidable. The same is true of Ozai. He has always been commended on his bending skills, but many ignore everything else. He has a cunning mind, and I fear that he may have learned a lot about other benders, despite his hatred of them. He will be able to fight. And people will remember who he was and look towards him because of his knowledge. In the end, they may backstab him, but not before damage is done."

"Fine. I'll take the job, but I get to chose who come with me."

"Of course! But let me make one suggestion…"

* * *

The minute that Appa landed, both Katara and Sokka ran towards the village. The Southern Water tribe was still small compared to their sister tribe, but it clearly had grown. As far as Aang knew, numerous people from the Northern Tribe traveled down to help with the reconstruction, and many still remained.

Homes similar to the ones located in the Northern Water tribe were consistently being built. For now, no true wall had been constructed, though blocks had been placed at the four 'corners' of the village to indicate where one may one day grow.

"It's changed so much," said Aang as he watched Katara and Sokka hugging their grandmother.

"Yes, everything seems more stable, and comfortable for the people here," said Zuko. "I wish there was more I could do to help."

Aang took Zuko's hand in his as they approached the rest of their friends.

"Welcome, Avatar," said Kanna softly, her voice still strong despite her age. "And you as well, Firelord Zuko. I remember when I first met you."

Zuko flushed at the comment, unable to meet Kanna's eyes. Aang squeezed his hand. Despite the cold, and to the surprise of all present, Zuko knelt down, his hands on the ground and face lowered. "Forgive me for all that I have done to you and your people. I wish I could erase that meeting. "

"Ah, but I do not," replied the elder. "You see, I am now able to see how you have grown into a good man. Do not think I am unaware of the supplies you have sent us. I also know of the deeds you have done to end the war. Arise, Firelord. You are forgiven."

Aang took Zuko's hand again. To his surprise, he discovered that Zuko had not used heat to keep his fingers warm, and so the fingers felt like ice in his hand. Aang figured Zuko thought he deserved to suffer for past atrocities. Without a word, Aang began to warm up the fingers with his own, receiving only an embarrassed glance from Zuko.

To their surprise, a young man approached them, holding a stack of papers.

"You!" yelled Sokka, brandishing his sword and beginning to plow his way through. Voices died at the sound, all faces turning towards the disturbance. The papers fell to the floor, and Aang felt his stomach twist as the figures held hands up in defense.

"Sokka," came the sharp voice of Kanna, immediately getting Sokka to stop and turn. "Use your senses."

"You're…Hahn, right?" said Aang quietly. "We thought you had died…"

"I almost did," said Hahn. Aang noted that the changes, not just physical, were prominent. When first meeting him, especially when talking to Sokka, Hahn seemed to either glare or mock them. His posture had been that of a soldier's, always fully upright, and maybe even a bit too stiff.

Now, that person seemed to be gone. He appeared relaxed, maybe even slouching a bit, and let his hair grow long, pulling it back into a ponytail. Aang always felt as if the air changed when Hahn had been around. It felt oppressive, and he couldn't help thinking he was a disgusting, worthless person at that time. This was no longer the case. Hahn also appeared slightly less muscular, maybe even a bit too thin.

But the worst were his hands. Some of his fingers were missing digits.

"Mistress Yugoda and her pupils were able to save me after I fell into the water. If it were not for her, I would be dead now."

"And that makes everything okay, does it?" said Sokka, his face distorted with anger.

"Sokka!" Katara attempted to reach for her brother, but he pulled away.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten all that you did! You only thought of Yue as a commodity. All you cared about was yourself, and not anyone else."

"'A jerk without a soul.' That's what you said beforehand, Sokka," replied Hahn, pronouncing his name correctly. "You're right, and I'm sorry."

Sokka huffed, then walked away without another word. Suki gave a small smile and shrug as if to apologize, and went after Sokka.

"I wasn't expecting forgiveness. I didn't do anything to help during the war, and I didn't love Yue. I really only cared about myself."

Mai stepped forward and glared at him. "So you'll just stand there, feeling sorry for yourself because some people don't like you for what you were? That is life."

Hahn took a step back, eyes wide. "Y-you're right…"

"But don't forget, buns, people have done far worse and were still forgiven," said Haru. Mai turned towards him, her cheeks reddened, and a look nearly as sharp as her daggers.

"So what do you do now, Hahn?" asked Toph, not wishing to hear another row between Haru and Mai.

"W-well, you see, I've never really shown talent for pure waterbending, but by some fate, I have been gifted with healing."

Katara practically leapt forward at the words, her eyes wide with excitement. "You can heal, but not waterbend?"

Hahn looked at a few of the others frantically, almost as if he were not sure what Katara would do to him. "Mistress Yugoda believes that perhaps on a very low level, I can move water. It's not enough to do much, really. Even the weakest waterbender can at least cause a visible ripple. I seem to be able to move it enough to heal, but not much else."

"That's amazing! You have to tell me more!"

Aang took pity on the panicked Hahn. "Katara, we all just got here and need to rest. We'll have plenty of time to talk to everyone after that."

* * *

Zuko watched the fires in the fireplace as he sprawled on the furs laid out. He would have been appalled if someone caught him in such a state, but he felt too lazy and the only one who would find him was Aang. It helped even more that they had been allowed to bathe in a nearby hot springs, given all the time they wanted. Zuko had stayed to soak far longer than the others, enjoying the heat.

"You look relaxed," said Aang as he approached his lover.

"I've felt a bit cold the whole time we've been here, so its nice to be near the fire," replied Zuko, rolling onto his back. Aang's breath hitched as Zuko stretched, muscles tensing for a moment before relaxing.

Aang fell to his knees, shifting forward as his hands slid up Zuko's legs to stop at his waist. Zuko spread his legs as Aang moved, but not doing anything else to help.

"Did you have something in mind, or were you just going to stare?" asked Zuko, the mere hint of a smile stretching his lips.

"I haven't decided. Staring's giving me a lot of ideas."

Zuko rolled his eyes, gently pulling on the beaded necklace around Aang's neck so that he could kiss him. At the same time, their lips met, Aang slid his hands beneath Zuko, and pulled the pants slowly down, hand kneading the skin he found there.

"Fuck," Zuko cursed as they broke apart. Aang decided to use the opportunity to see how flexible Zuko was, and delighted to see how he was able to maneuver his legs perpendicular to the floor to remove the pants. He chuckled just a little at Zuko's soft words, "I'm not a bloody doll."

"I thought you were for a moment. The very thought of bending you nearly in two is making me drip."

Zuko shivered at the dirty words. "Shut up, already. Just shut up."

Aang smirked as he removed his shirt, throwing it behind him, and loosening his pants, before working on Zuko's shirt. He managed to feel the Firelord some more when Zuko had to sit up a little to get it entirely off. Aang groaned as the light of the fire danced along Zuko's skin, and he leaned down to kiss and suck the points the light dared to touch.

Zuko kept his body still, though only through sheer will. His hands, however, roamed over any skin he was able to touch. When Aang sucked his nipples, he scratched Aang's back, a groan falling from his lips.

When Aang suddenly stopped marking him, Zuko would have protested had his legs not been thrown over the strong back and the feeling of being opened wide not caused him to shudder violently. The penetration was slow, allowing the heat to slowly enter his core. He writhed underneath, trying to get Aang to speed up, but not granted his wish. Only when Zuko was filled as much as possible did Aang finally stop.

"Are you ready?" whispered Aang. Zuko nodded. For a few seconds, the pace would be brutal, a thrust forcing a shout out of Zuko's mouth, before Aang would slow down, alternating between short and long thrusts at random. Then he would speed up again, forcing Zuko close to his release before slowing down. Only when Zuko shook like a leaf in a storm, his eyes watering, did Aang finally push him to the edge. Aang managed to keep his eyes open long enough to cover them both up before falling asleep.

Aang looked around, uncertain of where he was. It appeared as if he were in the fields somewhere, the grass silver in the light of the moon. He wondered if the dark Avatar had brought him here when he finally realized this was not the case.

She was as beautiful as he remembered, her blue eyes the only color in a world with only moonlight.

* * *

Notes: I'm fully aware that Hahn is a complete jerk in the series, that nobody knows what really happened to him, and he could not bend. This has not stopped me from altering his character and giving him the ability to heal only. I am evil that way.

I want to give another thank you to all my readers! Thank you for enjoying the story!


	19. Maelstrom Part 4

To Aang's surprise, his eyes filled with tears, while bittersweet memories flooded his mind. They were not just memories of his time in the Northern Water Tribe, where he and Katara honed their skills in water bending. He thought of everything; how devastated he felt when he discovered how many years he had slept, how wonderful it felt when Katara and Sokka accepted him into their family, and the underlying fear of being caught and failing.

"It's not good to think about what could have been," said Yue, sitting down on the grass and beckoning Aang towards her. He sat down beside her, suddenly feeling like a mere commoner sitting beside heavenly royalty. Yet even in life, her pure heart made him feel slovenly.

"It happens," he finally said. "It's a part of the job."

Yue shook her head. "Dwelling on the past is not part of your job. But guilt is very human."

Aang watched the gray grass gently sway, uncertain what to say. He never told anyone how he sometimes would think about his actions during the war against Ozai and reenact the battles in his mind. Sometimes, he thought that his scenarios would make a brilliant novel. Sometimes, he wondered if he could have done something better.

"If I had lived, things may have been different," said Yue softly, as if reading his mind. Aang realized later that it was possible, since this was inside his dreams. "Perhaps it would have been good, but then, Sokka may not have given Suki a chance, and Hahn would never have changed. It's not as simple as you wish it to be."

Aang sighed. "Is it ever?"

Yue laughed. "No, not really." Her mirth disappeared, her gaze traveling to her clasped hands in her lap, her hair gently falling to frame her face. "You know I watch over all of you. I know the struggles you face now."

"I remember the legends say that the first waterbenders learned from the moon. I guess that means you're here to teach me?"

She glanced at him quickly, before averting her eyes. "It's not just that, Aang. I…see more than you do, and I know you and the others are in danger. Soon, you will have to fight again. Relearning your gifts is only the very tip of what you will face."

Aang's jaw tightened. He hated to admit the foreboding feeling slowly flooding him since the beginning of their travels. Now, someone had confirmed his fears. A great weight seemed to press down on him, and he felt as if he were suffocating.

"You mustn't give up, Aang. You are the Avatar and loved by many. Do not fear the changes that will come with your bending, because your friends stand beside you. Be strong, Aang."

"Yue, is this about the weird things that have happened to me since relearning?"

Yet Yue merely smiled at him, and then, with the small movement of her wrist, a wave appeared from behind him and crashed down over him.

* * *

Aang shouted as he abruptly woke up. For a second, he stared wide-eyed at the ceiling, shaking underneath the furs. He thought he would drown.

"Aang? Are you all right?" asked Zuko, fully dressed now. He knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his bare shoulder, but hissed and abruptly pulled his hand away.

"You're freezing!" Zuko looked at his fingers, red from Aang's skin. "What…?"

Aang's blue eyes pierced through Zuko, abruptly stopping any further comments. Slowly, as Aang sat up, the sheets fell to pool around his naked waist, further derailing Zuko's thoughts.

"I had a talk with Yue," Aang finally said. "She gave me a warning. It seems like we're going to have some problems pop up."

Zuko rubbed his fingers. "As if we haven't got enough. I don't suppose she told you what problems?"

"No."

"Then I suppose that the fact my father's escaped from jail may very well be part of the issue?"

Aang looked at Zuko, blinking a few times as if just waking up. "What?"

"Uncle's sent a warning. He says that at this moment, it's probably best to stay on the move, and all members of the White Lotus and Leaf have been informed. They are getting ready to fight."

With a curse, Aang got out of his cocoon and dressed as his eyes faded to gray.

* * *

Aang was surprised that Iroh had not only sent a letter, but had sent June as well. He couldn't express his ire at June, since she would probably hit him over the head. Instead, he used a more convenient target.

"Glaring at the letter really isn't going to change its contents," said Katara, watching Aang.

They all sat around a table, each of them lost in their own thoughts. The only sounds came from the people outside.

"We're going to have to split up," said Suki, finally. "Going in a large group will be dangerous."

Aang frowned. "But I don't want to split up. When we first went to the Northern Water Tribe, we stuck together"

"Yeah, but that time, it was just the three of us," said Sokka.

"And we still had the Fire Nation after us! What's the difference this time?"

"We're with Leaf," said Suki.

Aang picked up the letter and burnt it between his fingers. His brows were furrowed with concern, but he knew what Suki said was true. Whatever Leaf did remained between them and the White Lotus. He knew they meant well, but he still worried. He wanted them to be near to protect them, yet he knew that they wanted to protect him.

"Suki and I will meet up with you guys at the Northern Water Tribe, but first we've got some stuff to do here," said Sokka.

"And Toph, Mai, and I will travel to the Earth Kingdom first to warn the King of Ozai's escape," said Haru.

"And I've got my own orders," said June. Aang knew he would not be able to get more out of her.

Aang closed his eyes. Being in a larger group did make them more noticeable, but at least they had more protection. Yet both he, Katara and Zuko were powerful. It did not alleviate his worry, however. Aang was convinced Ozai would go after him and Zuko, but would take out as many people as possible along the way.

"That leaves me, Katara and Zuko," he said.

"And Hahn," said Katara suddenly.

"What?"

"Hahn's going to come with us," said Katara. "He travels between the two tribes all the time."

"And you want to pick his brain about his style of bending," said Zuko. Katara colored at the words and glared at Zuko, but did not deny the accusation.

"I won't be able to stop anybody from doing their duty," said Aang. "But I want a constant update from everyone and…there's one place I want us to go to before we split up…"

* * *

She had been full of anger. For a time, she believed she knew who angered her. For a time, she thought she knew what to do. Once, she had been a princess. She caused many to be afraid of her.

Now, she often sat in a room filled with stone and very few things to burn. She learned quickly that though they did not mistreat her, if she burned her items, they did not immediately replace them.

They gave her different medications. Sometimes, the herbs or whatever they mixed made her nauseous, and they would try to ease her suffering in order to see if it helped her. If she merely continued to suffer, they stopped the medication and try another. She couldn't say that she enjoyed how sometimes her mind felt as if cotton had been stuffed inside her head, but the relative peace she felt recently had been soothing, if not pleasant.

And they talked to her about many things, such as her relationships with her parents, how she felt about Zuko, and why she took certain actions to fight the Avatar.

She had been Princess Azula. Now she was just plain Azula.

Ty Lee often visited her. At first, Azula had screamed at her, calling her a traitor and far worse. Then she tried ignoring her. Ty Lee never stopped coming, and would often tell her about everything that occurred, including gossip that seemed to keep many of the other occupants entertained. Eventually, she gave up and began to talk with Ty Lee a little. She never discussed in depth her thoughts, but even a few words seemed to please Ty Lee.

Now, Ty Lee gave her most recent news, and it centered upon Zuko and the Avatar. Azula remembered how Zuko had treated Mai throughout the years and visa versa, so the sudden love affair between two of the most important benders threw her off. Despite her attempts to keep aloof, she couldn't help be curious.

"Are you positive you heard correctly?"

"Seriously!" said Ty Lee, her hands waving in the air. "They're not really announcing it to the world, but they aren't doing a wonderful job of hiding it either!"

"And Mai's completely okay with this?"

"Well, she did break up with Zuko. I'm sure they both love each other in a way, but I guess she knew that Zuko wasn't quite as interested in her as before." Ty Lee sighed. "They were so cute together too in their gloomy sort of way. But it's kinda cute to see Zuko and Aang too. Aang's just so…full of life! It's like a…a bubble!"

Azula tried to consider what her friend implied, but she couldn't follow Ty Lee on the best of days.

"What?"

"You know…he's all…floating in the air, going wherever the wind blows, and the light just seems to shine, creating all sorts of pretty colors!"

At times, Azula wondered if Ty Lee deserved a room next door. She politely, for once, kept her mouth shut.

It also helped that a sudden explosion caused their conversation to end at that moment. They both coughed as the dust settled around them. She looked up, but said nothing.

"Azula," Ozai said simply.

"Father," she replied. She stood up, but a tug made her look down. Ty Lee looked up at her, worry marring her face.

"Azula…" said Ty Lee. Azula knew only from the tone of voice that Ty Lee was scared and uncertain. She knew that Ty Lee felt they were becoming friends again since she stopped screaming quite so much at her.

Azula smirked.

* * *

Everything was as quiet as he remembered. Their feet echoed on the stones as Aang led the way.

Various plants grew wild, and Aang had not touched them on his trips to visit the temple. However, he had cleaned up a few places, one of them being the Air Chamber. He had cleaned up the statues, and then resealed it. So far, he had not returned.

The other location he cleaned was the remains from the slaughter of the air benders. When he could, he had dug separate graves for those who had died. But for those he could not, he had buried them close together and then built a giant monolith with all the names he remembered. Remains that clearly came from the Fire Nation soldiers had been taken back to the Fire Nation.

Aang approached the grave of Monk Gyatso and knelt down. The others remained a bit behind from him, giving him space.

"There's going to be fighting again," said Aang. "I knew that being the Avatar would be difficult, but I never thought I'd have to fight so much. You taught me that fighting wasn't always the way, but what do we do when there's people that do only that?

"Ozai's escaped again, and the White Lotus think that we'll be targets. I took his bending away. What else can I take from him? I don't understand why he wants to kill so badly. I don't understand why all of you had to die."

Aang's fist hit the ground, but he forced himself not to bend out of anger.

"I'm still mad at them, you know? Zuko showed me that. I want to let go of that anger fully. I know there are good firebenders. I just don't know how to let it go. I can't just forgive people like Ozai from killing, but I can't just kill them, either, because then I'll be no better than them.

"I hope you're not disappointed in me for having a man as a lover. And it's Zuko, too. Fire Nation and the Fire Lord. It's ironic, isn't it? But he's not like them. He didn't kill you or the others.

"I miss you so much…I miss how you always knew what to say to cheer me up. I miss your hugs and…just everything. You were my father, even if we weren't related by blood…"

Aang felt someone approach quietly. He was thankful that they did not try to touch him as the tears fell to the ground.

"Watch over us," said Zuko softly. "And thank you."

* * *

After Aang had calmed, they gathered at the entrance to the temple.

"Promise to send updates," said Aang, looking specifically at Sokka, but still hoping the others understood what he meant.

"We promise," said Haru. "You be careful too. Ozai will most likely try to go after you and Zuko first, for obvious reasons. Keep on the move and keep alert."

Behind Haru, Mai rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders as if to say, "Isn't that obvious?" Aang almost laughed.

Despite the fact that he had grown, he flung himself at the others, giving each of them a hug, and startling all of them for different reasons. Sokka and Suki had been used to getting hugs from him, but the suddenness still startled them. Toph was nearly lifted off the ground. Mai, Haru and June slowly got to know Aang over the years, but they could not say they were close. Having a grown man hug them was surprising. June was especially surprised, since she allowed no one to touch her without consent, but Aang radiated good intent. She knew he would not take advantage of the situation.

How one person could make each individual feel special still eluded them.

"Good luck," said Katara, hugging her brother, than Suki.

"And please don't do anything stupid," said Mai.

Aang, Katara, Zuko and Hahn climbed on top of Appa, and with a soft murmur, they rose into the air. Aang turned to wave, and his hand stopped for a mere second.

For just a second, he thought he saw someone waving to him, a kind smile throwing him back into his memories to a time even before he knew he was the Avatar.

"Thank you," he whispered softly, waving to his friends as they drew away. "Please watch over us."

'Always,' seemed to say a voice amongst the wind, so like Monk Gyatso.

Zuko took Aang's hand as they flew away.


	20. Maelstrom Part 5

Zuko watched quietly as Katara directed Aang and Hahn into a fighting stance, both hands stretched outwards as if to grab an object. They then moved their hands, as if pulling an invisible rope towards them. For Katara and Aang, water moved towards them at the action.

"I really don't think this is going to work," said Hahn. "I've tried numerous times to really bend water, and nothing's come out of it."

"Well, I swear I saw some movement!" said Katara. Zuko wanted to reply that the movement probably came from her or Aang's bending, but wisely remained quiet. Aang glanced at him for a second accompanied by a slight shrug.

"It's all right. I've accepted the fact that I won't ever be a real bender. Instead, I have to focus on what I can do."

Zuko admitted that he was impressed with Hahn's attitude towards the situation. From what Aang had told him, the young man radiated arrogance, caring little for others and attempting to raise his status. Now, Hahn appeared far more accepting of his true strengths.

Hahn sat down beside Zuko, Katara joining them only a few seconds later. Aang continued to stand near the water's edge, his hands moving to mold the water into different shapes. Zuko watched the way Aang's muscles moved, but continued to listen to Katara and Hahn's conversation.

"I would think that if you could move water in the body, you'd be able to move just a bit of water elsewhere."

"Mistress Yugoda doesn't really understand it either. She believes that my healing comes from the manipulation of water inside a person. If I have water on my hands, I seem able to heal faster. I just imagine the wound closing. It's difficult to describe the feeling."

"It's difficult to describe any bending," said Zuko. "It's become natural to the point that describing the actual mechanics is impossible."

Katara sighed, poking at a small patch of dirt near to where she sat. "I just wish I could understand it more. It almost sounds like bloodbending."

"I wish I could say more. The only other thing I can think is that it probably saved my life. After I hit the water, I easily could have died, but other healers think that I used the healing long enough to keep me alive to reach the shore. If the others hadn't healed me, I would be dead now."

For several seconds, nobody said anything. Finally Aang turned and said, "Let's go."

* * *

They camped on the mainland, but could see Kyoshi Island, or at least until full darkness allowed them to see only a few lights and shadows.

"I wish we could go see them," said Aang softly to Zuko. Katara was once again trying to see if Hahn could bend just a little. Aang and Zuko tried to rescue him, but Katara had glared at them until they stopped. Overall, Hahn seemed to be taking it well, even if each exercise yielded nothing.

"Kyoshi Island…you know, I've only been there once since I became Fire Lord."

Aang raised an eyebrow, despite the fact that Zuko did not look at him. "Oh?"

"I went and apologized for what I had done to them. They accepted the money I gave for rebuilding, but they never allowed anyone to help. I suppose they don't trust me, and I don't blame them. I burnt down their town."

"But you did apologize. They probably appreciate the fact you admitted you were wrong, even if they didn't say so."

A small smile graced Zuko's lips. "Maybe."

"Still, I wish we could go and visit," said Aang after a few moments of silence.

"I know. But it's best we don't go anywhere you went beforehand. Ozai will probably try to track you that way."

* * *

Ty Lee felt like she could sleep for years. That was how much her current situation stressed her to exhaustion. She could not help feeling like a traitor again. However, Ozai did not give her much of a choice. She could do a lot of damage, but even she couldn't take on a huge number of fighters by herself.

She felt a few prickles in her eyes and rubbed them. Azula had been doing so well, and Mai had even said she would visit to see with her own eyes. Now, they were back to the beginning.

But what scared her the most was the Aang-look-a-like. She didn't understand where he came from, nor what his plans were.

"They will be heading to the Northern Water Tribe as well as the Air Temple," said the Dark Avatar. "In order to regain his abilities, he chose to travel to the main regions he first had learned to master the particular bending skill."

"And you say he has regained fire, water and Earth now," said one of the old geezers that Ty Lee vaguely recalled was a general in the former Fire Nation army.

"Regained, yes. Mastered fully, no."

Silence filled the area at this statement. Azula studied the dark avatar for several moments.

"I still find it rather odd that you're helping us," said Azula, her eyes narrowing. "You claim you embody all that is bad in the Avatar, but then that would make you part of him, would it not?"

A smirk pulled at the dark Avatar's lips. "Would it?"

Ty Lee could see Azula's jaw clench at the words. Azula had always hated people who talked back to her.

"If you are therefore a part of him, then you can't be completely evil."

"Enough, Azula," said Ozai. "He has given us an opportunity to destroy your brother and the Avatar. You look too deep into matters."

Ty Lee figured that even if Ozai seemed to be dismissing Azula, she wouldn't be surprised if people were watching the dark avatar.

Ozai said, "The Avatar may follow the same footsteps as before, but this is not a guarantee. Therefore, the only sure place to find him will be the Northern Water Tribe."

"You mean we shall just wait there until he comes to us?" said another old geezer.

"We shall intercept him there, but I never said we would merely wait. What would be the fun in that?"

* * *

They stood side-by-side, and for once, neither said a word. They had agreed not to enter any of the towns they had visited beforehand. Yet now, they stood overlooking a village that they remembered quite well.

"I know it was stupid to come here," said Aang finally. "But I just…felt like I had to come here."

Katara nodded her head, but stared at the town. Zuko had not been there before, but he could understand the significance. He, too, had known Jet.

Zuko knew that after Jet flooded the town, many of the people left. Even then, the people that chose to stay built outside the flood zone. Really all that remained of the old town was a muddy skeleton.

"As much as he was messed up, I can't help thinking that he didn't deserve what happened to him in the end," said Katara.

"Nobody deserves what happened to him," said Zuko.

"He did terrible things," said Aang softly. "But he was full of anger and pain. Nobody was there to guide him. If…"

Aang stopped talking, looking at the grass beneath him, shifting his weight side-to-side. Katara and Zuko glanced at each other, both of them wondering what made Aang stop.

"If…?" Katara finally prompted. But Aang shook his head.

"Aang, you know you can tell us anything," said Zuko, a frown marring his face.

"It's…stupid. And…and the thought…bothers me…I don't want to upset you," Aang replied, straightening his tunic, then running a hand over his bald head.

"But if it bothers you so much, it'd be better to get it out in the air," said Hahn quietly from behind them. He had never known about Jet or what his actions were, so he remained behind them.

"I don't know about that."

"If you're scared to say it because you think someone will hate you," Hahn said before either Katara or Zuko could speak, "then you should consider that if they do hate you for being honest, they were never your friend in the first place. The words may bring discomfort, but that doesn't mean it'll bring hatred."

Both Katara and Aang stared at Hahn, wide-eyed.

"You've changed so much from the person you once were," said Katara.

Hahn colored a little. "I guess dying put things into a different perspective. And to be honest, Mistress Yugoda had a lot to say about my previous attitude."

Aang once more looked at the grass, then looked up, his gaze firmly on Zuko.

"Sometimes I wonder…if I hadn't run away, maybe none of this would have happened. And then…I feel terrible for thinking that because I wouldn't have met you…met anyone, if I hadn't run away."

"And then you think you're selfish for thinking that," finished Zuko. Katara nodded her head in agreement.

"We know the way your mind works, Aang," Katara added.

"Why didn't you say you felt this way?" asked Zuko.

"Because I know that if I never got caught in that storm, I wouldn't be here with you. And I…" Aang coughed, his face turning bright red, and he glanced at Katara before looking at Zuko again. "…love you. I don't want you to think I don't. But sometimes…I can't stop wondering if I could have stopped this somehow if I only stayed to train."

Zuko pushed some hair out of his face, which was equally red. "No…I understand. It's not exactly the same, but sometimes I wonder how things could have been different, too. But we'll never know for sure what could have been. If we hadn't taken the actions we did, we never would be here today. Sure, it's not perfect, but it's not as bad as it could be…even if Ozai's out there."

"That's so sweet," said Katara, her hands clasped together. "Except for the last part. You could have left that out."

"Katara!" Aang exclaimed.

"And you didn't say 'I love you, too, Aang.'"

Zuko hid his face behind his hand, but what could be seen had turned a darker shade of red.

Hahn, for his part, was a bit embarrassed to witness how uncomfortable Katara was making the pair, but couldn't help snickering just a little. This earned him a half-hearted glare from Aang.

"Really, I think it's time to go," said Zuko.

"Awww…but we were getting to the good part!"

Zuko pulled Katara by the sleeve.

Aang looked one more time at the town. "Goodbye, Jet. I hope wherever you are, you've finally found some peace."

* * *

Zuko and Aang sat next to each other, Zuko's head resting on Aang's shoulder, as they watched the sunset.

"When all of this is over, I think we should ditch everyone and do this," said Aang.

"Running around the world or watching the sunset?" asked Zuko lazily, taking Aang's hand.

"…all of the above?"

Zuko chuckled.

"Even though I've still got problems bending and Ozai's after us, I can't help feeling more free than when we've sat in on meetings."

"I guess we're too used to roaming around and fighting. I'm not sure how I'm going to just go back to just being a Fire Lord. I hope uncle is all right."

"I'm sure he's fine. Uncle Iroh is awesome. He won't let your brother bully him around."

"Yes. I suppose no news is good news."

Despite some mumbled protest, Aang shifted so he was facing Zuko, then leaned forward and kissed him.

"Thank you for everything," said Aang.

"Your welcome. And I hope you realize, I do love you."

* * *

Iroh sat there, still as a statue, as the figure moved towards him. A part of him wanted to lash out, but did not do so.

"Hello, Uncle," said Azula, finally stopping, her hands clasped behind her back, as if she were merely strolling through to see how things were.

"Azula. I would say it is good to see you, but I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me. I try to avoid such lies." He watched her closely, trying to figure out what her next move would be.

"You wound me, uncle. How could you say that you don't want to see your own niece?"

"Oh, I never said I wouldn't want to see you. I merely don't want to see you here."

Azula rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. As you say. Do tell me, though, are the rumors about Aang and Zuzu true?"

"And if they are?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if it's true that my dear brother prefers men. It's going to make it difficult to produce an heir…so I suppose it's good that father plans on retaking the throne."

Iroh said nothing. To his surprise, Azula turned and began to walk away.

"Azula!" he called. She stopped, but did not turn. Slowly, he removed the letter that Ursa had written to her daughter, and threw it down. Silently, he asked for Ursa's forgiveness for being so callous.

Azula said nothing, and Iroh thought she would merely leave, but abruptly, she turned, went to pick up the letter, and then left.

Iroh continued to sit, wondering what had just happened.


	21. Maelstrom Part 6

Suki looked over the information that the Kyoshi Warriors gathered for her and frowned. Each member of Leaf worked at this point not only to pinpoint Ozai's whereabouts, but also to gather information on members who may sway towards his rule. Many of those whose status had been elevated during Ozai's rule certainly seemed more likely to favor him, or any other corrupt Fire Lord. They were watched as best as possible. Unfortunately, a few had slipped away. Even more disturbing were the few that managed to knock out a few Leaf members on their way out.

"Whatever else you can say about him, he's definitely not stupid," said Sokka, tapping his boomerang on the table. "That's what's so bad about this. If he were stupid, we could probably take him out easily, but he's not. He's hiding his tracks really well, and we can't pinpoint all of the people trying to help him."

"Suki!"

Both Sokka and Suki turned as several of the Kyoshi Warriors ran to her.

"Eh…?" Sokka said eloquently.

"You have to get out of here now!"

"What? What's happened?"

"Men on Komodo Rhinos! They're attacking the village!"

"But how did they get here?" asked Sokka, even as he grabbed his pack.

"They must have managed to bribe someone to get them here along with shipments. You have to leave now!"

Suki could now here the sound of objects breaking outside, and a lot of shouting.

"Through the back!" called Sokka. But Suki hesitated. She felt as if she were abandoning her Warriors again.

"Suki, go! You must protect the Avatar!"

She grit her teeth and ran after Sokka as they fled out of the back of the house.

"Should have figured," mumbled Sokka as they ran as fast as they could towards their own boat.

With a speed that made Suki proud, Sokka dodged an arrow and broke it in midair. They continued to run, but looked back to see a man aiming at them.

"Guess you can bribe anyone with money," mumbled Sokka.

* * *

"This is quite horrible!" exclaimed the King of the Earth Kingdom.

"And you've just figured this out now?" asked Toph. Haru began to snicker, but Mai pinched his arm. He glared at her, and she merely raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, well, I wasn't aware that someone would even bother to follow Ozai now that he's lost his bending," said the King, his continence filled with confusion.

"And that is why you don't really rule," mumbled Mai, just under her breath.

"I'm sorry, Lady Mai. I'm afraid I didn't hear what you said."

"I said that he's made us all look like fools."

Haru had to admit he was fairly impressed with Mai's quick thinking. Of course, he had to admit that she did have a point. Not to say that the King was a bad man, but he wasn't always aware of things going on around him.

"He has indeed! Why, I simply won't allow it!"

Silence greeted this statement, and though the king remained entirely oblivious, Haru and Mai noticed the slight shift in stance in a few of the Dai Li members.

"Bother," said Toph, and then the Dai Li attacked.

* * *

Zuko watched as Aang paced to one tree, turned on his heel, and then proceeded to another. He was starting to worry that soon enough, Aang would create a hole in the ground. Not that Zuko wasn't worried himself, but at least they had not received any terrible news as of yet.

They had received a message from his uncle, telling them about Azula's appearance. Zuko was not surprised at all. She almost became ruler. Now she had another chance. Still, Zuko was thankful that she had not attacked Iroh. Zuko knew he would not be able to control himself if he got hurt.

But the news seemed to bother Aang far more than the rest of them. His actions, however, seemed to merely increase the agitation.

"Aang! Will you cut it out!" Katara finally snapped.

Abruptly, Aang sat down. For a few seconds, he remained still, and then he began to bounce his feet.

Katara threw her hands in the air, then pointed at Zuko.

"You! Take him away before I strangle him!"

"Me? What am I supposed to do?"

Aang glared at them both. "I'm sitting right here."

"I don't care what you do! Just get him away from here! I want to sleep and he's making me go crazy!"

With a huff, Zuko stood and dragged Aang along with him to a nearby lake.

"Is it wrong of me to worry about everyone?" Aang asked, crossing his arms.

"No, Aang. I'm worried too. I think your constant movement just got on Katara's nerves."

Without any hesitation, Zuko stripped, carelessly dropping his clothes onto the ground before slipping into the water. He hissed as the cold liquid encased him. The thought of warming the water tempted him, but he decided against it. He knew for a fact that eventually he would get used to it.

What he did not expect was the sensation of something caressing his skin, and he tensed. Aang chuckled, and he looked up at the still-clothed Avatar.

"What are you doing?"

Aang shrugged. "I figured that I'd get some practice in."

Zuko shivered. The water touched him gently, like silk caressing his skin. He was only slightly worried that he would never be able to look at a waterbender the same way ever again, but most of his mind remained focused on the sensations.

"Turn around so you're facing me," Aang said.

Shakily, Zuko did as he was told, bracing himself. Aang made sure that Zuko was watching, then very slowly removed his clothes, watching Zuko's reaction.

Aang carefully lowered himself into the water between Zuko's arms, and their lips met as Aang's hand lowered into the water. Zuko would have called out had Aang's lips not covered his. Fingers pushed into his entrance, but Aang used his bending to push water into him as well. Zuko broke the kiss, leaning his head against Aang's shoulder, gasping for breath. Aang didn't give him much time to adjust.

"Do you remember when you saved me from Zhao?" Aang whispered into his ear.

Zuko took several seconds to gather his thoughts as the water added pressure inside of him, causing him to squirm with pleasure. "Y-yes?" he managed to stammer.

"You were amazing, wielding your swords and fighting without any bending. It's funny, looking back and seeing how obsessed you were with me. I guess it's not a surprise that we're together."

Zuko agreed. He just couldn't find the strength to form words.

Carefully, Aang maneuvered Zuko to sit in his lap. The water stretched him far more than he was used to, and Zuko moaned loudly as Aang entered him.

"We should have done this earlier," gasped Aang.

"Yes," hissed Zuko, moving faster. The water rippled with their movement, the soft sound of water lapping against the embankment overshadowed by their voices. And for just a short amount of time, they could forget their worries.

* * *

Azula sat still, hoping that perhaps the world would stop spinning. If she turned her head, whether quickly or slowly, the world spun, and she closed her eyes in an attempt to stop it. Unfortunately, the sensation still seemed to linger even with her eyes closed.

Some of her muscles twitched. She hadn't even done any strenuous exercises. If she shifted a bit, the twitching would stop, but then another muscle would start. She couldn't decide if the spinning or the twitching irritated her more.

Worst of all, her emotions kept fluctuating between frustration and sadness. To her, crying equated to weakness. Had she not disgustingly sobbed the day the Water Peasant defeated her? Yet now, she felt ready to break down at any moment. In truth, she began to wonder if her decision had been wise.

She stared at the letter her uncle had given to her, still unopened. Her father had questioned her upon returning, but for some strange reason, she kept the letter a secret. In fact, nobody knew about it.

Azula recognized the handwriting, and wondered what her mother could possibly say to her. Perhaps she'd write about how she always knew her daughter was a complete psychopath and didn't deserve to live? She seemed to recall receiving a few such letters during the first few weeks at Sanctuary. In fact, one of the workers had expressed such sentiments to her as well, and the next day, she discovered that he had been asked to leave. The healers believed that Sanctuary should remain a place of healing for all individuals, no matter their background. Azula thought that they needed a bit of their own treatment.

She reached for the letter and had to pause a second so her head would stop spinning, then carefully opened it. No emotion crossed her face as she read what her mother seemed to have wanted to say. Some of the words didn't surprise her, but the majority did.

Finally, she folded it, and slipped it into an inner pocket of her vest, thinking about the past.

* * *

Aang tried to be as happy as Hahn was as the fortress of the Southern Water Tribe grew closer. For some reason, he kept glancing upwards, expecting a cloud to look like a giant skull, or some other bad sign in Aunt Wu's books. However, the clouds looked normal, and so did everything else.

"It's too easy," he mumbled, not for the first time in the last few hours. They received brief messages from the other groups, stating that they had been attacked, and remained vigilant for future attacks. So far, they heard nothing else.

Even as they landed, the feeling of unease seemed only to intensify.

"Be on guard," he said.

"Surely someone would have noticed if one of Ozai's men had infiltrated?" said Hahn, a slight tinge of arrogance appeared to seep into his words.

Everything appeared normal, Aang admitted as they walked through the crowd. And then Aang stopped.

The others continued to walk, but Zuko turned after a few steps, frowning at Aang's sudden pause. It took the others several seconds longer. Aang ignored them, focusing on a lone figure, back towards them and hood covering his head.

"Aang…?" Katara began, but stopped as the figure turned.

"It's good to see you," the hooded figure said. "I suppose you had a pleasant trip?"

Katara and Hahn looked stunned, and Zuko slipped into a fighting stance. Carefully, the hood was lowered to reveal the face of the Dark Avatar.

Aang's heart sped up. It had been one thing to talk to the dark Avatar in his dreams, but completely another to see him here. His dark, pupil-less eyes stared at Aang, a mocking smirk stretched across his face. Were Aang's arrows were blue, the Dark Avatar's were, interestingly enough, white. Otherwise, the two could have been twins.

"What do you want?" said Aang, as people began to notice the oddity of two Avatars, and silence stretched across the town.

"Didn't I tell you that you understand nothing?"

"Yes, but you never did explain that, either."

"Of course not. What would be the point of letting you have the easy way out? Oh no. You'll fight for it."

With a blast that took everyone by surprise, the people nearest to the Avatars were blown to the side, falling into comrades and starting many. Zuko flipped midair so that he landed on his feet. Hahn caught Katara as they both skidded on the ground.

"Manipulating the elements is so boring," the dark Avatar said as Fire Nation traitors seemed to suddenly appear amongst the townsfolk. Aang realized they had hid their identities by wearing similar clothes. "When are you going to learn something new?"

"What the hell are you blabbing about?" Aang spat, feeling his temper rise. The air suddenly felt far warmer than before.

Aang, however, did not receive a verbal reply. The Dark Avatar shifted into a fighting stance, the smirk not leaving his face. Behind him, numerous figures stepped forward. Amongst them were two he hoped never to see again in such circumstances.

"Hello, Zuzu. Happy to see me?" asked Azula.

Aang ignored Azula for now, focusing on the two people that worried him the most. The problem was he wasn't certain if he should be more worried about Ozai, or the dark Avatar.

* * *

Next part is the final section of Maelstrom, but it won't be the last, for sure! Thanks to everyone for reading so far! I hope you stay along for the ride!


	22. Maelstrom Finale

"Does this blasted thing move any faster?" Haku called to the captain of the ship headed to the Northern Water Tribe. The captain replied with a glare in his general direction.

"Well, we'll probably miss all the awesome fighting, but at least we didn't lose to the Dai Li," said Toph. Mai snorted. The only reason they had not lost was because they barely fought. Loyal Earth kingdom fighters had helped them escape.

"We'll never get to them in time," mumbled Haru.

Mai tilted her head to the side. "Do you hear that noise?"

Many stopped, listening. A buzzing sound seemed to be growing louder. Something that looked somewhat like the Fire Nation's Airships seemed to be coming towards them, but at a far faster rate than before.

"What do we do?" asked Haru.

"There's no way we can outrun it," replied Mai.

"What is it?" asked Toph, clearly agitated.

They all grew silent as the machine blocked out the sun. Several seconds passed, and then from over the side of the nearly ship like structure, a grinning face appeared.

"Hey! Need a lift?" Sokka asked.

* * *

With a skill that Aang imagined only an airbender could possess, the dark Avatar leapt backwards over the heads of several people, then darted away. Aang attempted to pursue, but Ozai, Azula and numerous Fire Nation ex-generals stood in the way.

"Do what you wish with the others," said Ozai, "but the Avatar and the one who calls himself Fire Lord are mine."

"At least let me fight Zuzu a little, father?" asked Azula, cracking her knuckles.

Azula sent a ball of blue flames towards Zuko seconds after Ozai waved his hand in consent. Aang leapt to the side, only to nearly get punched in the face by Ozai.

Aang realized he too had made the mistake of underestimating Ozai's abilities to fight despite his lack of bending. Quick on his feet, Ozai could dodge many of the attacks, whether purely physical or as a result of bending. His style shifted as well, so guessing his next move was nearly impossible.

And in the back of his mind, a voice said, "Kill him."

* * *

Zuko discovered that despite the stay in Sanctuary, Azula still remained powerful. Years before, he may have felt some envy, but he was more worried about Aang at that moment.

"So is it true, Zuzu?' asked Azula, easily ducking underneath one of Zuko's kicks.

"What are you talking about?" he replied, blocking a series of punches.

"That you and the Avatar are an item, of course."

To his credit, Zuko only faltered a little.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with you, Azula."

"Of course it does. It'd be awful if you shamed our family."

With a speed Zuko didn't even know he possessed, he hit Azula in the stomach, sending her to the ground.

"It's never shameful to love."

* * *

Azula gasped as Zuko punched her in the stomach. A wave of nausea rolled over her, but she managed not to vomit. The words triggered a memory of the letter from her mother.

'It may not make sense to you,' wrote her mother, 'but I will never be ashamed of loving you, despite what you do. I know somewhere in there, the little girl I love is waiting to be let out.'

"But you're ashamed to have ever loved father or I!" she said, feeling tears prickling at her eyes, and cursing her volatile emotions.

"You're wrong," said Zuko. "I wish things could have turned out different, but I'll never be ashamed for caring."

Azula stared at the ground at her feet, willing the nausea to go away.

"Azula?" came the timid voice of Ty Lee amongst the sounds of fighting around them.

She sighed and staggered to her feet, somewhat amused as her brother slipped back into a fighting stance.

"I'm getting tired of this place. I hate the cold, and I hate my head spinning and I'm going home," she said, realizing she sounded just a tad childish, but really didn't care quite at that moment.

"Um, okay?"

"Come on, then. Hello, Mai."

Mai had run up to stand beside Zuko and blinked. "Hello, Azula?"

"Do try and visit this time around."

"All right?"

Azula then ignored everyone around her and walked away.

* * *

"Was that your sister?" asked Haru, having joined Mai and Zuko.

"I think it was," replied Zuko, looking as surprised as Mai had when seeing Azula again. "Though I'm not sure what just happened. I'm not sure if I want to know. How did you guys get here?"

"You'll have to see it later. Let's go help Aang!"

Sokka ran past them, boomerang in hand and let it fly. To everyone's surprise, it hit several traitors in the head, knocking them out.

"Good job!" called Zuko as Sokka stood with his hand still out, apparently shocked that his attack had worked.

And it was at that time that Aang managed to hit Ozai in the chest with a kick, sending him flying.

Zuko stopped, watching his father glare at Aang.

"Pathetic," said the voice of the dark Avatar from above. He leapt down from his perch, in front of Ozai.

"Fight me!" yelled Aang, practically snarling.

"You're not worth my time," replied his counterpart. "It seems all the lackeys are here now. I believe its time to leave."

"I will have my revenge!" bellowed Ozai, his hands clenched as he stood.

"Yes, yes. Of course you will. Later."

Before Zuko could say a word, Aang ran at the dark Avatar, but with a mere wave of a hand, was sent flying backwards.

"You could never defeat me the way you are now."

Zuko felt as if he were frozen as the dark Avatar seemed to turn to look at him.

* * *

Aang recognized the way a Firebender called upon lightening, and though this seemed to be what the dark Avatar did, what he produced was not lightening. It appeared only to be light. It felt like power.

He did not wait, but moved, not questioning what he was doing, nor what would happen. The minute he saw those dark eyes turn to Zuko, he knew.

With little hesitation, Aang shoved Zuko out of the way.

* * *

Mai stood still. A part of her wondered why of all of them, only Aang truly fully moved to shove Zuko out of the way.

Whatever the dark Avatar had used, the blast seemed to merely go through Aang. For several seconds, Aang just stood there, wide eyed, and then he collapsed. Several people called his name, and Zuko managed to grab him before he hit the ground.

Yet what chilled her were the words that Toph whispered: "His heart's stopped. Aang's heart…"

* * *

Fin Maelstrom


	23. ReverseRebirth

Hahn moved quickly, running towards Zuko and Aang, and falling to his knees beside the pair. His hands hovered over Aang's heart.

"Katara, help me!" he yelled. At the sound of her name, Katara practically jumped. It felt as if they were all in a trance. She dashed over to them, falling to her own knees opposite Hahn.

"What are you doing?"

He did not reply immediately, grabbing her hands instead and putting them over Aang.

"Help me move his blood. We need to keep it moving!"

Katara's eyes widened a little. She had never considered bloodbending in such a situation. However, she never thought this situation would occur in the first place.

Hahn's eyes were closed. Katara took a deep breath, then carefully, she began to help Hahn. He could not bend water as she could, but she realized he didn't have to. What he needed to do was push a bit of the water to get it started. Together, they began to circulate the water inside Aang's body.

Yet Katara felt as if Hahn was doing more. Sweat rolled down his face, but he ignored it. She felt as if something tugged, and she couldn't quite figure out what he was doing.

"We can't keep this up," he murmured.

Katara nodded. Despite their abilities to heal, it did not seem to be helping Aang.

"That's it!" yelled Sokka. "The Oasis!"

"There's no guarantee it can help!" replied Katara.

"It's the best chance we have," said Sokka. "C'mon, Zuko. We've got to get Aang to the Oasis. Maybe they can help."

Zuko batted Sokka's hands away, carefully gathering Aang into his arms. Carefully, they all stood, Hahn and Katara continuing to try to heal and move the blood. They walked as quickly as they could, each person lost in their own thoughts and worries. None of the villagers spoke as they walked, and each person feared they had lost the Avatar.

When they reached the Oasis, the paused a moment, looking at the two koi fish swimming in a circle.

"Careful," mumbled Hahn as they walked into the water.

Suddenly, the water rose as if someone powerful bent it upwards, knocking Katara and Hahn away, and then sunk downwards, carrying both Zuko and Aang downwards. Katara scrambled to reach the water, but the top suddenly froze. She could still see the two koi fish circle as if nothing happened. No matter what she tried, whether bending or merely using her hand, the ice would not budge.

"What do you think this means?" asked Mai softly.

"Let's hope something good," mumbled Haru.

* * *

For just a second, Aang was disoriented. What appeared to be air seemed to gently move like water in a gentle stream. Yet the ground looked like plain grass, gently waving. In the distance, he could see trees, and not far from him, a figure sat on a boulder.

Aang ran as fast as he could towards the figure. Despite the watery appearance, it felt like normal air. The figure rose to greet him, and they embraced. Aang tried to stop the tears from flowing.

"It is all right to cry," said Monk Gyatso. Aang finally gave up, and let himself cry, his whole body trembling.

Neither spoke as Aang cried. Gyatso merely rocked them back and forth a little, as if Aang were merely a small baby.

"Do you feel better?" he asked as Aang finally calmed.

"Yeah. A little, I think."

Carefully, Gyatso sat on the boulder, Aang sitting at his feet amongst the grass.

"I remember the bolt of…energy coming at me, and then nothing. Does this mean I'm dead?"

"In some ways, I suppose," came the reply. Aang felt as if his heart raced faster, though he couldn't understand why considering he was in the spirit world.

"When you say that…"

"Your heart did stop, Aang, but your friends tried to save you. They took you to the Spirit Oasis, but you are not meant to die today. I do not believe your lover would allow that."

Aang sighed in relief. It was true that the spirit realm sometimes felt soothing, but he did not want to leave Zuko.

"If you wonder why you are here, then it is because I am here to help you," said Gyatso. "You have done so well, fighting the forces inside of you to survive, facing your changing love, and relearning to bend. I am so very proud of you."

Aang colored at the praise. "Thank you."

"You have a great deal to face, Aang. Your road will be difficult. Many different things will happen to you, and you will learn a few of the most difficult skills yet. They are not bending of the elements only, but of the very self. You must not become too confident, however, because with each gift comes a price."

"Can you tell me more, master?" asked Aang shifting even as he sat, his eyes darting around, looking for some sort of clue.

"I cannot, Aang. This next journey comes mostly from within you. Your guide will be your own mind. But I can tell you one thing, and that is, sometimes fighting is not the only way to win."

Gently, Gyatso touched Aang's heart, and warmth spread through his body. Aang nodded, though he wasn't sure what Gyatso meant. He would tuck the words in the back of his mind.

"Ah, I do believe your lover approaches."

* * *

Zuko took a few breaths, thinking that he was going to drown in the water, but finding it easy to breath. He remembered having a few dreams were he could breath under water, but he couldn't remember actually going to sleep. They had stepped into the water, and then, all he remembered was the sound of rushing water.

Slowly, he began to walk, looking around for any signs of life. At first, he saw little, but as he walked, he could see glimpses of something. The longer he looked at it, the more clear it became. They were images of Aang. He did not know how he knew, because a few of the people looked like Aang when he was young.

"Memories?" he mumbled to himself. Nothing stopped, and just seemed to flow into one another. Yet though Zuko couldn't fully understand, he felt he could bring up certain memories that surely were never his.

He began to walk quicker, feeling like an intruder. In the distance, he thought he saw figures that seemed stationary compared to the images around him.

"Zuko!" called Aang, standing up and pulling Zuko into a hug. Zuko closed his eyes, allowing the warmth to surround him.

"You're alive," Zuko said softly.

"Yeah," replied Aang. For a few seconds, they held each other. Then, with a small cough and a blush, Aang pulled away.

"Ah, excuse my poor manners. Master Gyatso, this is Zuko. Zuko, Master Gyatso."

Zuko's eyes widened as Aang moved aside so the two could see each other. Zuko bowed low. Never had Zuko imagined he would meet with the one individual Aang considered a father.

Of course, Zuko had never imagined being Aang's lover either.

"There is no need to be so formal with me. I am merely a teacher."

"I think to Aang, you were a father," replied Zuko. Aang squeezed Zuko's hand gently, a small smile playing on his lips.

Gyatso smiled. "You have a good heart, Zuko. I know you will be able to help Aang."

Both Aang and Zuko bowed again, and Gyatso returned the gesture.

"It is time for you both to return. But remember that no matter how dark things may appear, a light can always be seen in the distance."

* * *

For those who are curious, yes, the title of this section is because of Kingdom Hearts, though KH has nothing to do with this story


	24. Air: A Slow Recovery

The first thing that Aang noticed when regaining consciousness were whispers. With effort, he could figure out who spoke, but his head felt stuffed with cotton, and he felt cold. He wanted to sleep, but the whispering disturbed him, so he opened his eyes. They felt weighed down, and his eyes kept lowering. Focusing was out of the question.

"He's awake," said Zuko. His head lolled to the side in a brave attempt to see his lover. He felt frustrated that he couldn't focus properly. A hand stroked his head, and he was fairly sure it was Zuko's. However, normally the Firebender's hands were warm. At the moment, everything felt cool against his skin. The thought that he would need to shave soon entered his mind before trickling out of his thoughts.

"Aang, can you stay awake just a few more seconds?" said another voice. It took a moment to piece together that this was Hahn who spoke.

The thought of saying 'yes' entered his mind, but actually answering took him several seconds longer. Sleep seemed far more attractive than talking.

He felt himself carefully moved into a reclining position. His brows furrowed. Why were they moving him when he wanted to sleep?

"Aang, I'm going to give you something to drink, okay?" came Katara's voice. "It's not a lot, but I need you to take it. It's going to help with the fever."

That explained why he felt so cold, he thought. Or perhaps it was their location? They were still in the North Pole…at least, Aang was fairly sure. A cold glass pressed against his lips and he slowly opened his mouth. Whatever the liquid was seemed to slowly slide down his throat as if it were molasses, giving Aang enough time to gather energy to swallow. It took a relatively short amount of time for the glass to be taken away. He sighed, closing his eyes as he was lowered back.

"Sleep well," he heard and then he slept.

* * *

When Aang woke again, he managed to actually focus on the ceiling. He still felt as if he were weighed down, however, and that it was too hot.

He felt a slight movement, and looked over to see Zuko sleeping beside him, curled up, and wrapped tightly in a blanket.

"Zuko," he said softly. Despite how softly he spoke, Zuko's opened. A small smile stretched across his face as he sat up, his hair disheveled, and extracted himself from his cocoon.

"Hi," Zuko replied quietly, a hand touching his forehead. He tried not to flinch at the sensation.

"You still have a fever. Let me get you some more medicine."

Aang considered attempting to sit up and ask a few questions, but decided against it. Sleeping seemed far more important at the moment. Zuko carefully helped him drink, then curled up against Aang.

"Don't want you sick," Aang managed to say.

"Don't worry," Zuko replied. "Just sleep."

And so he did.

* * *

Aang stood in an empty field, the wind gently blowing through the grass, giving it an appearance of waves. He began to walk, uncertain of his destination. Still, his feet appeared to have an idea.

For a split second, he thought he saw someone running through the grass, but then it disappeared. He continued to walk, sometimes imagining something moving ahead of him.

Then, he heard the laughter.

The sound made him smile.

In the distance, he saw three children playing in the grass, laughing as they ran and jumped, playing a game that only they knew. He could not see distinct features from his location.

Aang looked down, and a small child looked up at him, his wide grey eyes staring back. He appeared almost like a small version of himself, except the boy was not marked with arrows and his hair was cut short. He wore simple robes and ran barefoot.

"Whatcha doin?" asked the young child. "Are ya gonna play wif us too?"

"Is that all right?"

The young child nodded his head, then began to run. Yet for a split second, he appeared almost to change into mist before continuing to run forward. He turned back and forth as if it were completely natural, and to Aang, it really was that way.

* * *

He awoke, shaking and sweating, and decided he was tired of this routine. Aang sat up, and though he didn't feel very strong, he felt better than before. At that moment, Zuko stepped into his room.

"You look better today," he said, his hand feeling his forehead again. "I think your fever's finally broken."

"What happened?" he asked. "The last thing I really remember is getting hit by…whatever the Dark Avatar hit me with, and then talking with…"

He hesitated, wondering what parts were dreams.

"I know, Aang," Zuko said. "I understand what you mean. After you were hit, you…died. Hahn and Katara somehow managed to help you long enough to get you to the Spirit Oasis. I don't know if we were in the spirit realm or not, but after that, I woke up next to the Oasis. You were unconscious, and feverish, but alive."

"And that's really it?"

"That's really it." Zuko sat down beside Aang, taking his hand. A part of Aang just wanted to lie back and sleep for a few more days, but he knew that now was not the time to be idle.

"Zuko? What happened to Azula?"

"Mai tells me that she's returned back to Sanctuary."

Aang stared for several seconds at Zuko, his mouth hanging open as his mind attempted to digest what he had been told. "Are you telling me…she's abandoned her father?" he finally managed to say.

"It seems that way."

"Do you think we can get any information out of her?"

Zuko sighed. "I don't know, but I sent Mai to see if she could get anything."

"And once I'm better, we'll go too."

Zuko opened his mouth as if he were going to argue, then shut it, shaking his head. "All right. But only once you feel better."

* * *

Notes: I don't really like this part much, but I felt I needed a bit of a transition, so here it is. And it's short.

Just a little tidbit. The part with how the child turns to mist is actually inspired by Castlevania: Symphony of the Night.


	25. Air: Hatred, Love and Family

If Mai didn't know better, she would say that Azula appeared to be bored out of her mind. She sat with her legs and arms crossed, looking out the window. For several moments, neither spoke a word, until finally, Azula sighed.

"Well?"

Mai nearly sighed, but refrained. Azula had always been the type to cut to the chase and still manage to confuse a person. "Well what?"

Finally, Azula looked at her, but did so to apparently roll her eyes. "Oh please. You're here because of my brother, the Avatar and his merry group. So what do you want?"

This time, Mai rolled her eyes. "You may be surprised to know that its not just because of them that I came here. I'm also rather curious to know what caused you to leave. It's very…unlike you."

Azula looked at her, but all emotions seemed locked away, leaving a mere mask. Mai knew that Azula could easily manipulate a person into believing she was telling them the truth. Yet even at those times, she showed emotions of some sort.

"What am I like, Mai?"

The command-like question made Mai open her mouth to reply, but no words escaped. She closed her mouth, uncertain what she should say.

"It's not so simple any more, is it?" said Azula. "Beforehand, everything seemed straightforward. The Fire Nation had to rule. We had to take the land and power from the people. We were meant to be all-powerful."

"And now?"

Azula shrugged. "Absolute power means controlling people with fear, and with that, you know how the people will react. They'll either cower in fear or try to fight back, so you push the former and destroy the latter. But you always know what they felt about you; hate."

"And you think that's a good thing? To live like that?"

"I suppose I did. Isn't predictability better?"

Mai frowned. "But you walked away."

For several seconds, Azula said nothing. A nurse entered the room and quietly placed some pills beside Azula, as well as leaving a paper cup with what Mai assumed was water. Azula didn't hesitate to take the pills.

"I walked away," Azula said. "Making people hate you…it takes a lot of energy. And even then…not everyone does…and…if one person says that they still love you, why continue?"

Mai tried to understand Azula's perspective, but figured that perhaps only someone like Azula could understand hatred and power in such terms. She wanted to pry and find out what she meant by love, but she had been warned not to disturb her.

Unfortunately for her, Azula chose not to clarify.

"Is there any information you'd be willing to give us, Azula?" Mai finally asked.

"You mean like locations of their bases or whatever information father chose to divulge?"

Mai hesitated only a moment before nodding.

"I'll consider it. But for right now, do go away. I'm rather tired."

With a final nod, Mai stood to leave, yet before she closed the door, she heard Azula call her name. Mai looked at her, brows furrowed, and wondered what else she had to say.

"Try to visit more often this time," Azula said. Then, as if such conversations were perfectly natural, she turned her back on the door.

A small smile stretched across Mai's face, and she closed the door.

* * *

Aang slowly stretched, feeling his muscles protest. Though he had not been sick as long as when Azula had struck him in the back, he still didn't want to take the chance of overdoing exercises too soon.

His hair had begun to grow again, and for some reason, he chose at the moment to leave it. He knew he probably looked ridiculous, but figured that he could try to avoid looking in mirrors for a little while.

He imagined himself surrounded by foes, and slowly began with a series of kicks and punches. As he continued, his tempo increased until he became a near blur and sweat poured down his body.

Even as he turned, he sensed the person behind him. If he had any less control, they would have been hit, but the punch he directed at the individual stopped before skin connected.

To his credit, Zuko didn't even flinch. Aang wasn't certain if it was because Zuko expected to be punched, or if Zuko knew him well enough to know he would stop. Either idea mildly disturbed him.

What he did not expect was the hand that grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Aang gasped, but the sound was swallowed by the mouth that covered his. One hand went to hold Zuko's head in place while the other went to Zuko's lower back to pull him closer. Their tongues met and danced before Aang finally pulled away.

"I'm sweaty," he said, somewhat wanting to hit his head for the obvious statement. The smirk that crossed Zuko's face made it clear he knew what went through Aang's head.

"I know. I was watching."

"Is that why you attacked me?"

Zuko chuckled against his neck, but didn't reply otherwise. Then, suddenly, Aang found himself pushed backwards, causing him to flail even as he fell. He yelped as he landed on his butt, and then glared up at Zuko.

Seconds later, his mouth fell open.

Zuko carefully unbuttoned the shirt he wore, revealing just a bit more of his chest. When he was done, he very slowly lowered the shirt off his shoulders before letting it slip to the ground.

"I'm sorry," Zuko said, not sounding sorry at all. "Let me make it up to you."

Aang sat frozen as Zuko undid the ties of his pants and let them fall, kicking his legs free. A small part of Aang's brain realized that Zuko had gone commando. The rest of him was more concerned with how uncomfortable he felt.

"What's wrong?" Zuko teased. "Don't like what you see?" Aang yelped a second time as Zuko practically ripped the pants off of him. He could feel his whole body flush.

"Ah, looks like you do like what you see," the Firelord purred, crawling on top of his body. Aang's hands went to Zuko's waist to help steady him.

"Hm, I'm not sure," Aang replied, trying to pretend disinterest and knowing he was failing. "Let me double check, okay?"

He pulled Zuko down, and as they kissed, one hand went lower. Carefully, he slipped two fingers inside, feeling the resistance since they were dry. Zuko moaned, rubbing their bodies together.

Zuko pulled back after a moment, sitting up, and carefully helped Aang enter him. Aang's feet curled at the feeling and he bit his lip to keep from moaning.

"I thought we'd lost you," Zuko whispered. "Toph said your heart stopped. I'm not sure what I would do without you. You've been a part of my life for so long."

"It's okay," Aang said. "We'll figure out a way to defeat them, and nobody's going to die."

"You can't promise that."

"I'll make it happen, Zuko. Somehow."

Silently, Zuko moved, making sure to prolong their pleasure as long as possible. Aang didn't want to admit it, but by the end, his eyes were filled with tears.

* * *

Aang looked at the monstrosity dubbed an 'airship' and then looked at Teo.

"You're telling me that this thing…can take us anywhere…faster?"

"Of course," replied Teo.

"I mean, it looks like what the Fire Nation once used, but…smaller. It won't…break, will it?"

"It may be smaller, but it's better. And it's not like it's tiny, either. It's just not as stupidly bulky. And it won't break."

"It's pretty awesome!" said Sokka. "Suki and I had no idea how'd we manage to get to you guys, and then Teo here shows up and is like 'hey!' And then we went really fast and found Mai, Haru and Toph and BAM! We're with you guys! Isn't that the awesomest thing ever?"

Aang took several seconds to decipher what Sokka had said, then shook his head, feeling a headache coming along.

"C'mon, Airbender. You aren't chicken, are you?" Teo asked.

Aang's eyes narrowed, and he straightened his posture. "I'm not scared of anything! Bring it on!"

* * *

Iroh smiled as Zuko disembarked from the Airship, attempting not to look relieved at finally being on solid land and failing miserably. Zuko always had preferred to have some semblance of control over things, and until he learned more about the Airship, he had none over this device.

"Ah, it's good that June was able to contact you, Teo!" exclaimed Iroh even as he pulled Zuko into a bear hug. "I see you've managed to find everyone!"

"It was definitely a challenge, being the first huge task and all, but she flew beautifully."

"Uncle!"

"Ah, terribly sorry, nephew," said Iroh, finally releasing Zuko. Aang snickered, earning a glare from Zuko.

"It is good to see you in better health, Aang. I must say that it was a relief when Katara sent word that you recovered."

"Thank you. I couldn't have had any better healers with me."

Both Hahn and Katara colored at the praise.

"I suppose now we must begin to discuss what we will do now that Ozai is causing trouble once again."

"Yes, unfortunately," said Zuko. "Has Mai managed to speak with Azula?"

Iroh nodded. "She has spoken with her, but it seems that Azula will not divulge any information at the moment. Still, I hear that they have spoken more. I believe that is quite a good sign that your sister's treatment brings her some peace of mind. Of course, the fact she didn't attack me spoke volumes."

Zuko stopped walking and stared at his uncle.

"Is there a problem, Zuko?"

"What do you mean Azula didn't attack you? You didn't send any word that Azula had been here."

"Yes, I seem to have forgotten to write that previously. You know how the mind goes as one gets older…"

"Uncle!"

"I will admit, it was quite surprising," Iroh continued as if Zuko wasn't glaring at him, "I was quite prepared for a fight with her."

"You should have told me she came here!"

"Next time, if I remember."

"You didn't forget! You left it out on purpose!"

"Tell me, do you plan to go see your sister?"

"Yes," said Zuko. "I believe that will be the first course of action after briefing the generals. We'll need to raise alarms everywhere so villages will have some chance against him. But I think he'll try something a bit more subtle, as he did at the Northern Water Tribe."

"And the dark Avatar?"

Everyone looked to Aang, who shrugged. "Once I figure out what he wants from me, I'll figure out how to…take him out."

This statement was followed only by the sound of the wind that danced around them.


	26. Air: Nightmares and Friends

While Zuko went to discuss plans with his generals, Aang had been ordered to rest. He had nearly protested at being treated like a little child, except that he had been too tired to resist.

So, with just a small glare sent over to his lover, Aang retired to Zuko's bedchambers. It took little time for him to fall asleep.

Once more, he found himself in the empty field, the small mist child looking at him.

He looked beyond the mist child at the three other children. One child appeared almost to be made of fire, while the other one shone like a diamond. The final child moved as if created solely of liquid.

"Who are you?" Aang finally asked.

The child giggled. "My name's Feng! And those are my friends, Ren, Gaia and Aden."

Aang felt as if a hidden meaning was just beyond his reach, and all he needed was just a little push in the right direction. He tried to focus on the other three children, but found that when he did, images began to blur. So he looked back to Feng. The world focused.

"What am I missing here, Feng?"

"Let's play," said Feng. "Catch me!"

Aang nearly cursed when Feng began to run, blending with his surroundings almost as if he were only air. The other three children took no notice of them.

"At least before I could kinda see him…"

* * *

Aang awoke with a small gasp. It took a few seconds for him to realize he had grabbed someone's wrist, and that the owner was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I have my hand back now?" Zuko asked, his lips twitching just a little bit, barely able to hide his mirth.

"No," Aang replied immediately, pulling Zuko down for a kiss. "How was the meeting?" he asked, resisting the urge to do more. He knew that they'd never get anything done then.

"Boring, as usual. Several of the generals want to raise a full army and send them out immediately. I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Sending Fire Nation soldiers out would bring back too many bad memories for everyone."

Aang nodded. "So what was decided?"

"We'll send out emissaries to all of the Nations, telling them what is happening and making it clear that we are willing to help in any way possible. We can't impose or they'll just think we're trying to take over again." Zuko looked down at the hand clasped in his own, avoiding Aang's eyes. Aang had a feeling Zuko wanted to say something, but uncertain how to word it.

"But the question is if some of them can handle it on their own," Aang said slowly. "Sending even one Fire Nation emissary may be threatening enough to the other nations. "

Zuko's brows furrowed, and he chewed on his lower lip. If the issue were anything less, Aang might have considered nipping at those lips himself, but he restrained himself.

"I thought it would be best to send trusted people to each Nation along with some of Fire Nation's trusted advisors."

Aang sighed, suddenly understanding Zuko's hesitation. "You mean breaking the group up again."

"People trust us…well, at least they trust most of us. And if they go with Fire Nation advisors, people may be more likely to listen."

"I know," said Aang wearily. "I hate it, but you're right. They'll trust more if it's their own people. Damnit. Damn them."

"Aang…"

"I feel so helpless," Aang said, gripping the sheets tightly. "I've gotta train harder…become stronger, so we can take them out as quickly as possible."

"I'll help you," whispered Zuko. "I'll help you however I can."

* * *

Zuko knew that something was not right. He couldn't say what, but his heart beat faster, and a sense of impending doom lingered. Quietly, he walked the halls, his twin blades ready in his hands. He may be the Fire Lord, but it didn't stop him from being ready for a fight.

Years of training made it possible for him to sense the presence of someone behind him, and even before he was fully aware, he blocked an incoming blow.

If it were not for the eyes, Zuko would immediately have believed it to be Aang. What worried him was how easily the Dark Avatar had nearly caught him off guard.

"You…you shouldn't be here," he said, his swords ready.

The Dark Avatar merely smirked, and attacked once more. Zuko noticed that, like Aang, the Dark Avatar moved quickly and unpredictably, making it difficult to guess what his next move would be. He felt as if he were attempting to capture a drugged grasshopper.

His opponent leapt over him, and Zuko twirled, and he thrust his sword into the Dark Avatar.

But it was not the Dark Avatar that looked at him with stunned gray eyes.

"Zuko…."

* * *

Zuko gasped, his body covered in cold sweat. He felt as Aang threw himself away from Zuko, and he looked at the Avatar, shaking and wide-eyed.

"What the hell?" Zuko managed, feeling his own body shaking at the vivid dream.

"You…you had a nightmare, too?" asked Aang.

"I was fighting the Dark Avatar, and I went to stab him…"

"But stabbed me instead," Aang finished. Zuko stared at Aang for several seconds, attempting to digest the information.

"How is it possible for both of us to have the same dream? It felt…so real."

Aang shook his head. "Before, when he appeared in my dreams, they felt real too. But if he's figuring out a way to enter other peoples' minds…"

Zuko remained silent, thinking about this new development. He looked outside the window, noticing that it was still dark outside.

"If the Dark Avatar is able to do such things, would that mean you would be able to do so as well?"

Aang frowned, his brows furrowing in thought. "I mean, I guess if he really can do it, then so could I…but have you ever heard of an Avatar being able to do that?"

"No," Zuko replied, shaking his head. "But I suppose we can check our archives. It's possible that there's some obscure reference made somewhere."

For several seconds, neither said a word as both were lost in their own thoughts. Zuko considered attempting to return to sleep, but he felt wide awake now. With a sigh, he slipped out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Aang asked.

"Outside, maybe to train for a bit. I don't think I'll be able to sleep now."

Aang quickly got out of the bed, grabbing his own clothes. "I'll come with you."

* * *

They walked silently through the hallways, their footsteps echoing in the silence. They saw a few guards patrolling, but Aang knew that some of them were hidden.

Despite the fact that Aang knew the Dark Avatar manipulated them, it did not stop him from occasionally glancing over his shoulder. Zuko did not look back, but he walked stiffly, as if ready to attack at any moment.

Yet when they walked into the gardens, both of them seemed less tense than before.

Aang walked to the turtle duck pond, looking into the dark water that reflected moonlight. He plunged his hand into it, feeling the water chill his arm and wake him up a bit more. He remembered a previous dream close to when this new journey began. The Dark Avatar had taunted him, and seemed to have hinted at greater powers. Could it be that the ability to enter one's mind was one of these gifts?

He removed his hand from the water, examining the way that it made it oddly shimmer. Thinking it was worth a shot, Aang closed his eyes, thinking about his friends, and wondering if they could hear him if he called through his mind. He tried, waiting for several seconds, trying to see if he could hear anything, or perhaps even hear the sound of approaching people. Nothing happened, and he sighed.

"Did you want to spar?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah."

Silently, they shifted into position, watching the other closely. Then, as if by some unknown signal, the two moved. Series of punches, kicks, jumping and bending made them appear as if they were merely dancing around each other. The sound of skin-against-skin made Aang think of other sounds when their skin met, and he faltered only a little. With little warning, he tackled Zuko, both of them laughing even as they hit the ground.

"That kinda hurt," said Zuko, though he was still chuckling a bit. "Do you feel a bit better?"

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Yeah. It's weird how dreams can feel so real at first, but then after a bit of time, it flies away."

"Flies away," said Aang softly. "Like air…"

Aang felt as if he just needed one more piece of the puzzle in order to complete his thoughts, but he couldn't quite find it. He sighed softly, listening to Zuko's heart beat.

"Let's go see Azula," said Aang. "Maybe she'll give us a bit of information."

"Maybe," Zuko said softly, though he didn't sound convinced.

* * *

Iroh looked over his maps, marking areas that Leaf believed Ozai had supporters, and locations where he might have been spotted. Unfortunately, there were a number of people, mostly of the older generation, that would follow Ozai. And knowing Ozai, he would attack the weaker towns first, gaining strength over time and then attempting to attack Zuko.

A soft knock made him look up, and Haru walked into the room, followed by Mai.

"I've seen some of the reports. They don't look very promising," said Haru.

Iroh looked at Mai, then at Haru.

Haru shifted a bit, glancing down at the maps, before finally scowling, and said, "She threatened me with her damned knives if I didn't let her come along to see you."

With those words, Iroh noticed that there were a few bandages on Haru's arm and another on his cheek. His lips twitched with amusement, which made Haru's frown deepen.

"Of course. As one of Zuko's close advisors, it comes as no surprise that you wish to know what Leaf knows," Iroh replied to Mai.

"It would indeed be in everyone's best interest," Mai replied, glaring at Haru.

"As of this time, there is no definite information as to the whereabouts of my brother. I would assume that he is contacting as quietly as possible people that were definitely loyal to him, and getting them ready to attack. I fear he also has decoys, and this will slow down our ability to find him."

"I have also received news that there have been a few attacks by rogue bandits as well as pirates," said Mai. "Do you believe that may the be work of Ozai as well?"

"It is very possible," agreed Iroh. "And if he has not already hired them, then he may do so once he has sufficient funds."

"If only we could get more people to help us," said Haru, his fists clenched.

"Leaf is still very young and we do not have nearly enough members," replied Iroh. "And, of course, the more people that we have, the more likely it is we will have a spy amongst us."

"But the few that we do have won't be enough to search every inch of land in all the nations."

"That is true, Haru."

"Then perhaps we should think of hiring our own people as well," replied Mai.

"I have indeed considered this," said Iroh. "And I have a few ideas. However, there is one group in particular that I was considering."

"Oh?" asked Mai.

Iroh smiled at her. "Yes. If I am correct, they are called 'Freedom Fighters.'"


	27. Air: Mind

Aang softly cursed as his face nearly met the ground, only managing to stay on his feet with a little push with airbending. He heard the sound of laughing, and almost felt bad for cursing in front of a child. However, he knew the 'child' wasn't one in the weird way that some facts were known in dreams, and also he thought that perhaps he spoke too softly to really be heard. At least, that's what Aang reasoned.

With just a few seconds to gather his bearings, Aang once more leapt after Feng…

* * *

"Is something wrong?"

Aang looked over to see Zuko standing in the doorway. The general stillness informed him they were finally at their destination. Despite protest, they traveled to Sanctuary by boat, allowing Aang more time to heal. He tried to convince his lover that traveling on Appa would be quicker, but that appeared to be what Zuko wished to avoid. In some ways, Aang understood. Near-death experiences certainly changed a person's perspectives, but it didn't change the fact that a tyrant still roamed free.

Aang had not won this argument. At least Appa seemed content to bask in the sun on the huge ship's deck.

"Nothing's wrong," Aang replied, sitting up. He felt reluctant to talk to Zuko about his dreams quite yet. He wanted to sort it out just a bit more before worrying his lover. The fact the dark Avatar managed to enter both their dreams was enough.

"Of course," Zuko agreed, making it perfectly clear he didn't believe Aang one bit, but would leave the topic alone for now.

"We've finally landed?"

"Yes. Did you want to go see her?"

Aang nodded, standing up, his face carefully blank in order to hide his worry. "Azula's our best bet to find Ozai."

"Yes," Zuko sighed. "Yet whether she'll actually answer is anyone's guess."

* * *

If red represented fire, then white in Sanctuary must represent healing, Aang thought. At least, that seemed the theme of the place. Nearly everything was white. Thankfully, the people seemed to wear various colors. The idea of seeing everyone in white would have been far too disconcerting to Aang.

So because of those thoughts, it came as no surprise that Azula wore white.

"So it is true," she said, speaking to Zuko almost as if Aang didn't exist.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked, sitting down directly across from his sister.

"That you and the Avatar have a relationship. Mai confirmed it, of course, but seeing it still makes it far more believable than hearing it."

Zuko frowned. "How so? We're not holding hands or anything."

Azula shrugged. "It's the way you look. You're not tense, like you're about to be attacked. You seem confident, like you were when we fought."

Unable to find a suitable reply, Zuko said nothing, his eyes unfocused as he remembered the fight that left a scar on his chest that practically mirrored the one given to Aang. Sometimes, when cold, the scar seemed to burn.

"I suppose you're here to see if I'm willing to talk about father," Azula finally said as she studied her fingernails.

"Partially. I also wanted to see how you were doing here."

Azula stood up, causing Aang to tense, ready for a fight. Yet the former princess only walked to her window, looking down at something, though Aang could not see what.

"Do you know, the day of my coronation, I saw mother?"

Aang and Zuko glanced at each other, not quite sure what to say, nor what one thing had to do with another.

"No. All I've been told stays in general terms of health. Specifics are not mentioned."

"It's true. It was not the first time I've seen people or things not there, or heard voices. I never talked to anyone about it until I came here. You know, I always thought mother hated me. I thought she was scared of me. She told me that she loved me that day, but they were the voices. I felt nobody loved me."

Aang moved softly to place a hand on Zuko's shoulder, seeing tension in his body. Zuko relaxed, giving Aang a small smile before turning his eyes to his sister's back.

"Uncle gave me the letter from mother. She wrote that despite all the horrible things I've done, somewhere inside, a confused girl looked for help. For acceptance. Something to keep me grounded in this world that often makes no sense…

"She wrote that she was worried to hear what happened throughout the years, and that I should not confuse her fears with pity. She wrote she loved me."

Azula paused, then finally turned to face them.

"I don't understand why. I never really gave her much reason to love me."

"Maybe it was because you were her daughter. Or maybe she saw something within you, just like uncle did with me."

Azula seemed to consider this, but unexpectedly raised her arm as if to strike her brother. Aang didn't hesitate as he grabbed her arm. His movements automatically made him twist her arm behind her back, yet his mind focused on the thoughts flooding his mind.

No matter what he tried, attempting to pin one thought was as difficult as catching butterflies blind.

He pushed Azula away from him and Zuko, and took several deep breaths.

"Aang? Are you all right? Did she hurt you?"

Zuko's hand barely touched Aang's arm when he was pulled into an embrace by the Avatar. Aang shook his head, both to answer Zuko and to try and clear his head. He glared at Azula, who merely watched them quietly.

"I wanted to see for myself," Azula said, now looking at Aang. "I wanted to see what happened if I threatened him again. I don't understand why you love him."

"It's not something I can just point and say 'this is why,'" Aang replied. "Because it's everything about him, all the small things, that make Zuko who he is, and that is who I love."

"I don't think I understand."

"We're not going to wait until you do," Aang said before Zuko could reply. "You've hurt him enough as is, and I won't let you hurt him again. Tell us if you know anything about your father's location."

Azula shrugged. "Father didn't tell me a lot, either. Perhaps he didn't trust me as much anymore, or perhaps it's because of the other Avatar. Yet I know of a place that may be helpful."

"Where?" Zuko asked.

"Lake Laogai. Is that really a surprise?"

* * *

Aang leaned against the wall and took several, deep breaths to calm himself.

"What happened in there?" Zuko demanded. Aang glared at his lover, more angry at himself than anyone else.

"Your sister's insane, that's what! Why the hell did we even assume she wouldn't attack us?"

Zuko's shoulders slumped. "I don't think she actually meant to hurt us, but I can't deny that she's still unstable. And that's really not what I meant. You seemed…disoriented…"

Aang thought about how to word his thoughts so he didn't sound insane himself. Yet he figured that nothing could really help.

"When I touched her, it felt like all these thoughts flooded my mind. They weren't my thoughts, though I have no idea how I could tell. I think they were Azula's."

Several seconds passed before Zuko finally said, "Are you saying you read her mind?"

Aang nodded. They stared at each other, each of them lost in their own thoughts as they processed the idea.

"I've never heard of an Avatar able to read minds," Zuko said softly.

"Me neither, though I haven't exactly asked to see if it's a possibility. But I have a feeling it's not common, either…" Aang laughed mirthlessly. "I must be some sort of freak of nature."

"Don't say that," Zuko snapped. "It doesn't matter if you're different. You're still Aang."

Aang smiled. "I hope you can say that later when other crap starts floating up."

Zuko made a face. "Thanks for the nice visual."

"Your welcome. Speaking of crap…do you want to go to Lake Laogai now?"

"I'm not sure what would be the best course of action right at this moment. Traveling just the two of us has it's advantages and disadvantages."

As they passed the welcoming desk, a nurse strode towards them, a letter in her hands with the Fire Lord's seal. Zuko quickly broke the seal and read it's contents.

"Well, this solves the problem. Uncle needs us to come back. Apparently, he's tried to recruit some people into our service, but they refuse to officially accept until they see me."

* * *

Feng laughed and clapped his hands when Aang finally managed to catch him. Shortly thereafter, Aang sat down, attempting to catch his breath, and watching the amused 'child.'

"That was fun!"

Despite nearly falling several times, Aang agreed. Just playing without having to worry about anything was fun.

"Will you talk to me now?" Aang asked.

Feng nodded his head and sat down, the smile on his face disappearing to be replaced by a blank look. The expression made him appear far older.

"I am a Wind Spirit, Avatar. You have come here because you seek guidance in order to fight the darkness. We know that you are discovering new powers that frighten you because you have no guidance. Yet we will not teach you everything. It will only be through experience that you will be able to gain the knowledge to control these new gifts."

"But this could take years! I don't have years to learn fully!"

"That is true. It can take you years."

"But the Dark Avatar…"

"Do you know what he is? Surely you have guessed or know by now…"

"He's…me….but evil, right?"

"He is the manifestation of all the evil within you."

Aang nodded his head. "I guess hearing it out loud makes it seem more true than just thinking it. But then, trying to defeat him sounds a lot harder. He has the same gifts as I do…maybe more so."

"Tell me why you believe that?"

"He entered Zuko's dreams, too, like he does mine."

"Did he?"

The question made Aang pause in thought. If the Wind Spirit implied that the Dark Avatar did not enter Zuko's dream, then…

"I did it to Zuko?"

"Remember, the Dark Avatar is a part of you. But through you, he could seep his darkness into the dreams of others. Sharing of thoughts, even emotions, is a rare talent."

"Wait, you're telling me that I can share my thoughts? Not just…feel others?"

Feng smiled slightly.

"But…I can't do it all the time. I mean, the only time I really heard thoughts was when I grabbed Azula's arm…so, I have to touch them to use the gift?"

Finally, Feng nodded his head. "The sharing of thoughts requires not only touch, but the willingness of others to accept your thoughts. As the Avatar, you have the ability to easily read surface thoughts, but if you try to reach deeper, you may hurt the individual."

"How is this going to help fight the Dark Avatar, though?"

"Ah…that is something you must find out for yourself."

* * *

Zuko frowned when Aang sat up. He knew Aang had been dreaming, and hoped he would get some rest before they returned home. Zuko had not felt tired, however, so he had chosen to read a bit before attempting sleep.

"You haven't really slept that long," said Zuko, shutting his book and sitting up.

Aang replied by running a hand through his short hair. Zuko wondered when Aang would decide to finally shave his head again.

"I had a talk with a Wind Spirit," Aang said, not glancing up.

"You know, I wish the Spirit Realm was a bit kinder to us and gave us all the information instead of leaking it to us in parts," replied Zuko. This earned him a small laugh from Aang.

"True. I guess they're trying to, though. I just don't seem to get the ideas fast enough."

"And how long has this been going on?"

"You know I've been having weird dreams since this whole issue started."

Zuko sighed. "Yes, I suppose that's true. Well, what did the Spirit tell you?"

Finally, Aang stood up, and walked over to him. Zuko looked up, slightly nervous with how Aang towered over him. Aang held his hand out, and Zuko took it.

"You know how I told you I heard Azula's thoughts?" Aang asked, slowly leading them both towards the bed.

"Yes."

"The Spirit told me that I have the ability to share thoughts…to give them and take them…"

Zuko suddenly felt disoriented as whispers seemed to fill his mind, telling him about love, how beautiful he was and how much he was desired…

"Aang…"

Zuko could not describe exactly what he 'saw' in his mind, but he tentatively touched the part he knew foreign. He felt it reach out, and then he knew it was Aang. Zuko closed his eyes to focus, wrapping their thoughts together slowly as they touched each other.

"This is going to take some practice," said Aang, pushing Zuko's clothes off.

"I don't think I'll mind much," Zuko replied.

* * *

Notes: I hate writer's block about as much as I hate the Dark Avatar. =p


	28. Air: Lake Laogai

Aang knew Zuko loved him. Doubt never crossed his mind. However, he knew he'd hate the idea of having others too close to his lover.

So when a girl suddenly lunged at Zuko for a hug with a cry of 'Lee,' Aang had trouble keeping his temper down. He figured that the fact he growled was a very mild thing compared to what he could do.

All eyes focused on him, but his focus lay on the girl held in Zuko's arms.

* * *

Zuko was certainly startled when unexpectedly hugged. His eyes widened when he heard the soft sound of Aang actually growling, and looking at the guest as if she were scum. In some ways, Zuko found it rather attractive to have such a possessive boyfriend. On the other, he really didn't think that being hugged earned his wrath.

Gently, he pushed the guest away and looked at her. Her green eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Jin?" he asked, somewhat recognizing the girl he had gone out with once so many years ago.

She smiled, pushing one of her braids back. "You do remember me! I thought for sure since you're Fire Lord, you would have forgotten me after so long."

Zuko felt his face heating just a little. "I enjoyed the evening." He sent a glare at his uncle, who merely smiled.

"Though apparently I wasn't the right gender," she said, looking at Aang.

Despite embarrassment, Zuko said, "No, I guess not."

He held out his hand to Aang, who finally shifted his gaze away from Jin. Aang took the hand offered to him and allowed Zuko to pull him close.

Only when Aang stood close to him did he look at the other guests in the room while Mai and Iroh stood near the back.

He immediately noted a few somewhat familiar faces, but he finally studied the two that appeared to be the leaders.

Though no longer wearing a hat, Zuko recognized Longshot. The once-boy had grown taller, but still retained a thin, but sturdy body. His clothes had changed little from what Zuko remembered.

But the woman beside him certainly had changed a great deal. Her eyes were still large for her face, but her bushy hair had been pulled back into a tight braid to stay out of her face. He could see chain mail peeking out from underneath a green tunic that only hinted at her figure. She was by no means gorgeous, but nobody could mistake her for a man now.

And, like before, her stance spoke of confidence.

"Longshot and Smellerbee, was it?"

A hint of a smile seemed to cross the woman's face before it disappeared.

"I'm just Bee now. The team decided the name wasn't appropriate."

"I never did understand your name," Aang replied.

"I'm not surprised, since the terms can't necessarily be taken literally. 'Smeller' because I often would be sent to a target to examine the area and so forth, gather information, or to 'smell' out the area…"

"And Bee because you can sting?" finished Aang, a smile stretching across his face.

"Yeah. But we're not here to talk about that. Your uncle asked us to help you against your father I wanted to talk to you first."

Zuko looked down at the ground, memories flooding his mind. For several seconds, he thought about the Serpent's Pass and Jet.

"Sometime I think it was my fault Jet died," Zuko admitted.

"You did lie to us," said Bee. "And Jet was dead-set on proving you were firebenders. Still, Jet's obsession was his own fault. However, what I want to know is how can you prove we can trust you. You've lied to us."

"And you misled us once," retorted Aang. "You knew Jet's plan to drown that village, but you made sure we wouldn't find out."

For several seconds, Bee did not move, merely staring at Aang. Zuko wondered if she planned to attack him, or merely leave, but finally a small smile appeared on her face.

"Well played, Avatar. You're right. I guess we can't exactly be trusted, either. So that leaves only one person to turn to, and that's you."

To Zuko's surprise, Aang shook his head.

"You're wrong. I've done things I'm not entirely proud of, too. When the world needed me the most, I disappeared. I didn't want to be the Avatar. I wanted to be normal. I didn't want to fight. And because of that, I lost many precious friends, and caused many people to suffer."

Zuko noticed that Aang avoided looking at anyone as he spoke. Softly, he said, "You haven't forgiven yourself, have you, Aang?"

Finally, Aang looked up. Zuko paid no attention to the others in the room, stepping close to his lover, nearly embracing him.

"Aang, you didn't mean to hurt people. Everyone knows that. And you've finally stopped the war that's gone on for so long."

Aang shook his head. "But maybe I really could have stopped it early…somehow…"

Zuko grabbed the sides of Aang's face so that they were staring at each other. "What good is it to beat yourself up over something you can't change? Yes, you ran away, but you were just a child. You didn't know any better, Aang, and you yourself suffered for it, too. You have to let it go, finally."

Softly, Aang said, "But what if I can't?"

Bee cleared her throat, and Zuko stepped away from his lover, coloring just a little.

"This is touching and deep and all, but the reason we're here is because your uncle sent us the offer to fight for the Fire Nation. The question is, what are you going to give us, Fire Lord Lee."

Zuko nearly winced when Bee stressed his former fake name, but managed to control himself.

"I can't change the past either, Bee. I know I've made a lot of mistakes, too. So nothing I can give you will wipe away any bad memories. I can only give you what is within reason. Anyway, I don't think anyone wants to see my father back."

Bee nodded. "You're right about that. I'll want to talk to you personally about us Freedom Fighters. I've got a few ideas that I'll need backing on. But what I ask now…this is for me and Longshot. Long Feng and a few others have mysteriously disappeared from the prisons. I can only guess that he's now with your father. When we find him, we want him to take care of him ourselves, not any of you."

"Very well," Zuko replied. "We'll try to make sure that he's left for you. But if he's threatening someone important to me, don't be surprised if I kill him myself."

She glared at him for several moments, but then relaxed. "Yeah, okay. Fine, we'll help you guys out."

"Excellent," said Iroh finally. "Perhaps this will level the playing field a little more. Now what do you plan to do, Aang?"

Aang glanced at Bee, shifting from one foot to another. "Ah, well…you see, Azula mentioned Lake Laogai…"

Bee's face was devoid of emotion as she said, "We're going with you."

* * *

Aang never wanted to return to Lake Laogai. Ba Sing Se brought happy memories, both from before and after the war, but the lake only held sorrow.

They expected resistance of some sort, but to everyone's surprise, it appeared completely empty. However, this did not stop the small team to carry their weapons.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look with your twin blades?" Aang asked, attempting to alleviate the suffocating atmosphere. The comment earned him a half-smile from Zuko.

"This place seems a bit different," Bee said. "It's brighter in here."

"It seems they changed some of the rooms, too," said Zuko. "There's empty boxes. It probably contained supplies in them."

Longshot attempted to open a door, and frowned when it would not budge. He glanced at the others. Aang went over to him.

"I think it requires Earthbending to open. Here, let me…"

Aang 'rolled' the Earth to the side, but the minute he did, he almost wished he didn't.

Inside, bodies lay, all of them apparently dead for a few days now, the stench making him gag. Longshot made a soft sound in the back of his throat, as if pained. Aang could sympathize. The people looked like they had suffered, locked inside with no way out.

"Murderers," Bee spat.

"We'll have to inform the proper authorities so they can be given a proper burial," said Zuko.

"But who were they?" Aang asked, hoping that perhaps Longshot or Bee would recognize a person. They shook their heads.

"There's more sealed doors," said Zuko grimly. "Maybe we can find an answer."

Slowly, they worked their way through, opening the sealed doors. Some held more bodies. Others held what appeared to be some sort of technology, but a lot had been destroyed.

"Why seal them if they knew it could be found?" Bee asked, lifting up what appeared to be a model of an arm, completely made of metal.

"Maybe they figured nobody else would be able to do anything with it, but wanted to make it a pain to get to anyone," replied Zuko. "These could be the scraps and they have the actual working…whatever they made."

In one of the rooms, a note had been written, held in the hand of one of the deceased.

"'The poor things,'" Bee read. "I wonder what they mean by that?"

They soon received their answer.

In a large room, their were creatures, floating inside liquid. Some of them, Aang recognized, and others, he had never seen before. But as they continued on, they saw humans, too. A soft light emitted from the machines that appeared to be hooked up to some of the tanks.

"This is sick," said Bee.

"Yes, but what is it…?" Zuko's voice trailed off as he stared. Aang could feel the bile rising in the back of his throat, and even without looking, he could feel the anger radiating from Bee and Longshot.

In one of the tanks, Jet floated, appearing merely to sleep.


	29. Interlude of Thought

Zuko didn't hesitate to contact the appropriate authorities to explore Lake Laogai, proving that he truly was born to be a leader.

He, of course, informed the Earth Kingdom government as well, but who he really wanted to talk to were Teo, the Mechanist, Katara and Hahn.

Aang warned Katara about Jet, but nonetheless, she turned pale when she saw him. Zuko couldn't blame here. After the initial shock, they noticed that various tubes connected and inserted into Jet. Nobody touched anything, not sure what each device controlled.

"It's not quite water," said Katara after overcoming her shock. "I don't know how I can tell that he's not in pure water, but…it feels different."

"They can't even leave him alone in death," spat Bee, glaring at the device if it were at fault.

"But he's not dead," Hahn stated.

Everyone, including Katara, turned to him in varying degrees of shock.

"We were there when he died," said Bee.

"But I swear…I can feel his heart beat. It's very faint….just enough to keep him alive, but not actually be conscious."

He shifted nervously when everyone just continued to stare. Katara closed her eyes and for several seconds said nothing. Finally, she whispered, "I can feel it too. It really is so faint that I couldn't sense it beforehand."

"Then he's alive," Longshot spoke at last, startling everyone. The man truly spoke only when something important needed to be said.

"He was hurt really badly, though," Aang said. "Do you think that's why they…did this? To see if they could heal people this way?"

"It could have started that way, but then changed. And who knows how long Ozai's goons have been messing things up," replied Hahn.

"We'll have to review all of the paper work that we can find," Zuko said, placing a hand on Jet's tank. "And if we can't find the paperwork, we'll have to get the information elsewhere."

He turned to look at Bee. "Would you be willing to oversee such a task? I know it's not exactly what we hired you for…"

"I'll do it," said Bee. "I want to know what's happened here, too. And anyway, we may get some fighting done along the way."

Zuko knew that having Bee oversee this exploration was the best choice for all of them. It insured the support of the Freedom Fighters, even without money, and left him available, especially for Aang.

Yet though Bee could handle the supervision of such a task, it left the actual science of the place to the others. This was the reason for contacting Teo and his father.

"It is remarkable," the Mechanist said after a quick walk through the laboratory. "It's rather unfortunate to the community to see such brilliant minds killed. I knew some of those men. Amazing idea, really. This may have just been the tip of the iceberg."

Teo, for his part, had given them a small smile and promised to keep his father on task.

"It'll take a long time," Teo added, "But we'll figure out what's been going on down here."

* * *

Aang breathed deeply, and closed his eyes.

"I can feel your heart beating erratically," came the voice of the Dark Avatar, breaking through his thoughts.

He opened his eyes. Despite the taunting voice, Aang could tell the other was strained by the lines around his eyes, and the lack of a smirk on his face. He had to wonder if the Dark Avatar was starting to worry.

"I'm only human," replied Aang. This earned him a snort.

"I told you before you understand nothing. That hasn't changed."

Aang shook his head. "You're wrong. Maybe I don't understand everything, but I'm learning. I'm becoming stronger."

"I'll destroy everything you hold dear before you're strong enough," snarled the Dark Avatar.

'Aang,' came a voice, Aang hearing it not just with his ears, but with his whole body. He could feel Zuko reaching out for him, and Aang smiled.

"We'll see about that."

Aang reached out, linking his mind with Zuko's, and pushed at the Dark Avatar.

Zuko raised an eyebrow when Aang's eyes opened.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," he said softly.

"It's okay," said Aang, smiling. Zuko couldn't help smiling in return.

"You seem…better, somehow, despite the last few days."

Aang's brows furrowed as he thought, then relaxed entirely. "I guess you're right. It's not like we're any closer to finding Ozai, and Jet…well….but things just seem to be going in the right direction."

Zuko smiled, opening his mouth to reply, but had his breath knocked out of him when Aang practically pounced on him.

"Aang!" he managed before his lips were covered by a kiss.

"We need some practice," Aang said softly, his voice deeper than normal. Zuko felt Aang's mind reach out for his, wrapping their thoughts together carefully.

"You're just using that as an excuse," said Zuko, though he didn't pull away.

Aang didn't reply with words. And for the first time in a long while, Zuko could finally tell that Aang had found some peace after long months of stress.

* * *

Fin Air

Notes: Yes, it's another shorty. This is the short interlude between Air and Water. Neeeext~~!


	30. Water: Calm Before the Storm

Groggily, Zuko opened his eyes, attempting to figure out what woke him up before his mind could comprehend anything. Zuko never had problems waking up until his and Aang's relationship blossomed. Now, he often felt disoriented in the morning. But with gentle hands running up and down his chest, Zuko kept his mouth shut on the matter. He deserved this indulgence.

Zuko turned onto his back, and saw that Aang's eyes were half-closed.

"Hi," Aang whispered, his voice husky from sleep. Zuko shivered and moved closer to Aang. He could feel himself getting warmer.

"Hi," he replied. Aang grabbed something and placed it inside his mouth before he gently pushed Zuko onto his back, climbing on top of him. At first, they merely touched lip-to-lip, but when Aang touched his hip, Zuko opened his mouth. With no hesitation, Aang slipped his tongue inside Zuko's mouth. He realized that what Aang had placed in his mouth was a mint, and the two shared it, kissing languidly at first.

Zuko shuddered as Aang moved against him, and he broke the kiss, gasping for air. Aang gave him little time to breath before his tongue plundered his mouth. His hands worked their way underneath Zuko's buttocks and lifted his lower half upwards. When Aang sat up, Zuko bent his legs carefully, rolled just a bit and lifted his legs upwards to rest them on Aang's shoulders.

"Did I ever mention how much I love how flexible you are?" Aang asked, kissing one of Zuko's thighs.

The breathless laugh that emitted from Zuko's mouth once would have made him ashamed. "Maybe once or twice."

Aang didn't take the time to prepare him since he had the night beforehand. Nonetheless, Zuko hissed at the slight burning sensation as Aang stretched him once more. He placed one hand on Aang's shoulder, while the other went behind Aang's neck, and he shouted when Aang gave a quick, but small nudge at his prostate.

However, Aang stopped moving completely, his cock pressed inside of him. Zuko gave small moans and shifted, trying to get Aang to move.

Finally, Zuko cursed. This seemed to finally spur Aang into motion, and he began a brutal pace, the headboard hitting the wall hard enough that Zuko worried for just a second that they would break the bed. Zuko figured that if Aang could ram into him quite so hard, he was free to give Aang just a bit of pain in return. He scratched at Aang's back, which seemed to cause Aang to move with more powerful thrusts.

It took very little time for Zuko to come, throwing his head back as he felt the burst of his orgasm rip through him. He urged Aang to keep moving, prolonging the pleasure as long as possible. Feeling Aang come inside of him made his nails dig his nails deep into Aang's back.

Zuko closed his eyes as he allowed his body to relax.

"I think that'd be a nice way to wake up every morning." Zuko opened his eyes to see his lover smiling at him.

He smiled also, wrapping his arms around Aang. "Mmm. Yes, though I think we'd get some complaints."

"That's okay. You're the FireLord. What are they going to do? Spank you? That's my job."

Zuko groaned as the thought of Aang spanking him entered his mind. He always hated physical pain, but apparently a bit from Aang was a different story.

"We've got a lot of things we can try later," Zuko replied, his voice deepened by lust despite the knowledge that they really did need to get up.

"No worries," said Aang, slipping out of Zuko carefully, kissing each thigh as he lowered Zuko's legs back to the bed. "We've got the rest of our lives for that."

* * *

Despite the knowledge that they were still in danger, and really had to go meet the others, they lingered in the showers longer than intended. The gentle caresses turned into another round of sex, this time Aang water-bending the warm water into Zuko before Aang took him up against the wall.

"You know, we never really brought it up, but I wouldn't be opposed to switching positions," Aang said as they dressed, causing Zuko to fumble with his shirt.

"Well…I suppose we could," Zuko replied after sliding his shirt on.

The corners of Aang's mouth twitched with amusement. "You don't sound so enthused with the idea."

Zuko ran his hand through his hair. "It's not that the idea hasn't crossed my mind. It's just…it's difficult to explain."

Aang took his hands into his, and kissed each palm. "Tell me?"

With a sigh, Zuko said, "This is going to sound completely childish. All my life, I've always had to control everything. One small mistake, and I would have to deal with consequences, whether it was my father's anger, or a crewmember rebelling. I always had to be responsible and…powerful. It's not that I feel weak when we have sex. I just don't feel I really need to…put as much effort. I can…let go, so to speak. And now I feel completely stupid."

"No, it's okay, Zuko. I can understand what you mean. You've got a lot on your plate."

"And you don't?"

Aang gave a small shrug. "Well, yeah, but it's different. I'm the Avatar, the symbol of good….for most people. You're fighting all the stereotypes of your bloodline. I'd say that's a lot harder."

Zuko shook his head, a small smile on his face. "I don't know if I can agree with you on that, but I don't suppose we'll always agree on everything."

"If we did, I'd probably worry." With a grin, Aang opened the door.

* * *

It was surprising to see how quickly a place could change.

Lake Laogai now housed not only a bunch of Freedom Fighters, but also quite a few mechanics from the Northern Air Temple. All the items in the complex were being moved into one room after being reviewed and sorted. But even before that, the dead were buried.

"It's going to take a long time to look over everything," Teo said. "There's quite a bit of stuff to look over, and not everything makes sense."

"Just keep us informed of anything important," replied Zuko.

Hahn and Katara chose to study Jet and the other beings in hopes of finding some clue. Secretly, Aang hoped that they could find a way to revive Jet. Aang believed everyone deserved a chance. Hadn't he given Zuko one?

For each being, Hahn had marked those that were still alive. The numbers were, unfortunately, few.

"I'm not sure why he won't wake up," said Hahn, writing notes on a pad of paper. "From what Katara's told me and what I could feel, nothing seems to be wrong with him anymore. That's a miracle in itself that we'll need to study. Still, if we can't get him to wake up at any time, then it may not help in the long run."

"Will you keep trying?" asked Aang. Hahn gave him a look that clearly spoke of his disbelief that Aang would need to ask such a thing.

"Of course I will," Hahn said anyway.

* * *

"I think maybe we should suggest to the Earth King that this place become a base, so to speak," Zuko said.

"It could be a place for research, even after we defeat Ozai," said Aang. "It's a large area, and it already seems that its being overrun by Teo's dad."

Zuko chuckled. "True. With permission, we can get other mechanics and healers in here for research purposes."

"Well, that's something we can bring up. We've stayed here a while anyway. We probably shouldn't stay much longer here."

"True." Zuko frowned. "We haven't heard too much…it worries me."

Aang nodded. "We'll leave tomorrow."


	31. Water: Misunderstandings

Staring at the sky, Aang wondered why he lay on his back. Then he remembered, or thought he remembered, chasing after Feng again as the little child ran around, laughing.

A little child appeared in his field of vision. He realized it was the water child from before. He couldn't tell if the child was male or female. It was pale, it's hair dark blue, and it's eyes the color of clearest water.

"Hi," it said. "I'm Ren. Do you need some help?"

With a groan, Aang sat up slowly, the little child moving to stand in front of him.

"Thanks," he finally said. "I think I'll be okay."

"Will uncle Aang play with me, too?"

"Sure." Aang stood up, dusting himself off, before taking the young child's hand. They walked in silence until they reached a lake. The child laughed, letting Aang's hand go as it ran towards the water. As it approached, it's skin became blue, like the water. It dived into the water, and disappeared.

Aang groaned.

"I can't breath underwater," he said. But even as the words left his mouth, Aang realized that here, he could indeed breath under the water. He sighed, then dove in after the child.

* * *

They decided to visit the Earth King first, and hopefully visit with Toph.

Aang thought Katara would stay at the research laboratory, but apparently Hahn and her decided differently.

"It makes more sense for Katara to accompany you," said Hahn. "She's a far better fighter than I am."

"You can fight," Katara protested.

"Not like before."

Aang marveled again how much Hahn changed over the years. Indeed, the man had become weaker after nearly dying, though Aang didn't doubt he could put up a good struggle. Yet even more amazing was the fact that Hahn could recognize his strengths as well as his weaknesses.

"I'll be far more useful here, attempting to revive Jet."

Katara finally relented. Aang couldn't help being pleased that they were once more traveling together.

At least, most of the time...

* * *

Aang ducked as the water whip nearly hit him in the face. Normally, his instincts told him to airbend away, but both he and Katara promised to fight with water only. As much as he could manipulate the water, he never grew accustomed to wielding the whips as well as Katara, so Katara bullied him to practice.

"Hey Katara?" Aang began as he once more moved away from the whip.

"What?" she asked. "And where's your whips?" Her eyes narrowed as she watched Aang lazily form his whips. She kept telling him to focus more, to tighten the water, so to speak, but he still seemed to forget her words.

"Have you ever heard of a water bender becoming water?"

The question seemed so strange, Katara stumbled. She let the water fall back to the ground with a loud splash. Aang merely stood watching her, his arms encased in water.

"What in the world brought that on?"

Aang shrugged. "It's just something I've thought about. I mean, I'm finding out I have all these weird gifts, so why not other people?"

"Because you're the Avatar!" Katara replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

For several seconds, Aang said nothing. He stared at the ground, and Katara wondered if she upset him. She walked up to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulders. He looked up, a smile on his face.

"But Katara, in the middle of a fight, you don't think to yourself, 'I'm not the Avatar, so I can't do this.' You fight with all you've got, just like we have been during our fights. And you know that there's some things I can't do. Don't you see? You're amazing, too. You just don't give yourself enough credit."

Katara couldn't figure out how to respond to this, so she said nothing.

"Do you want to keep sparring?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let's do that."

Katara pushed away the bizarre conversation, once more forming her whips, and standing at the ready. Aang's whips were still too weak, so she kept teaching him even as she pushed him.

"Hey Katara?"

Katara grit her teeth as he sent a ball of water at her. "What? And didn't I tell you to use your whips?"

"Yeah, but I was just wondering…do you like Hahn?"

Once more, Katara stumbled.

* * *

Aang looked around, attempting to find Ren. Around him, small creatures seemed to float around him, the light making them glow a gentle white. Oppressing silence surrounded him, one of many reasons why Aang knew that this was not reality.

'But isn't this reality right now?' he wondered. Maybe he could ask Zuko.

He didn't know what he was doing, but Aang imagined himself reaching out. Zuko did not appear, and yet he felt a gentle warmth beside him. He looked around once again, then looked down.

"Okay, then I guess that's the only way to go."

Aang began to swim deeper.

* * *

Zuko stared at the ceiling, uncertain of what to say. The sensation of being underwater, knowing one couldn't breath and yet somewhat breathing made him oddly anxious. Though the anxiety may have been because he could see Aang, but apparently the Avatar could not see him.

What did the dream mean? The question bounced around in his head, but he couldn't find an answer. Hadn't Iroh told him that dreams sometimes reflected one's innermost thoughts?

Did he feel he was drowning? Or that Aang stopped to really see him, Zuko, instead of Firelord? Yet Aang moved to dive further underwater.

'Wait,' Zuko thought. 'He and Katara have been together a lot, lately. Maybe…the water represents her? So…she's trying to drown me, and draw Aang deeper? No…that makes her out to be the bad guy.'

Zuko absent-mindedly began to comb his hair, and sat down, staring at Aang still sleeping.

'If she is…getting in the way of our relationship, she isn't doing it on purpose. Aang did love her first.'

He set the comb down as Aang began to stir, shifting to lie in the warmth left by Zuko's body. No matter what Aang chose, Zuko would support him, even if the pain overwhelmed him.

* * *

Aang knew something was wrong the minute he woke up. Zuko woke up before him and left him alone. Usually, the firebender waited for him.

At first, he figured that Zuko may be slightly embarrassed now that they had little privacy. Yet Zuko began shying away from touches as well. Whenever Aang tried to bring up the subject, Zuko just shook his head.

Yet the most alarming incident actually occurred when they reached Ba Sing Se. Zuko asked for a room alone.

"What the hell did you do when I was gone?" Toph asked after Zuko left to rest after the journey.

"I don't know, okay?" Aang snapped back.

"Well, you better fix it before you two mess up the royal bash!"

* * *

Ozai knew where to find him. It always amazed him how just a few words here and there could leak all the information he needed.

He found him in the back of a bar, scarred face set in a scowl as he drank a clear liquid that reeked of alcohol. It seemed strong, but the man drinking it appeared unaffected.

Ozai sat down beside him, making sure his face was shrouded. It wouldn't do to be caught before the real fun began, after all.

"Your soldier told me you wished to see me," the man began.

"Of course," Ozai replied. "Your family always supported me. I could think of no one better to contact concerning these…unpleasant issues."

The man snorted, but the sound was devoid of humor. "I'm surprised you discovered this side business. It is, after all, unbecoming for someone of my station."

"I had my ways. I knew of this before, when I was Firelord. Nonehtless, it brings me back to the topic at hand. I want the best, and I want them dead."

"Then I will take this challenge. They ruined my life and corrupted my family with their idiotic ideas of equality. My son spoke of the glory of the Fire Nation, once. Now, he goes on about how wonderful the other Nations are." The figure spat on the floor. "He's no son of mine."

"Very well. Then, what shall I call you?"

The man grinned for the first time, the many scars on his face twisting. "Zhao, my lord."

* * *

Notes: Thank you to all reviewers. I understand everyone's frustration with me for not getting chapters out sooner. I please ask that everyone be patient with me. I want to write this story because this is where the characters are leading me, and not writing it as an obligation.

Thank you for reading, and may good fortune shine down on us all


	32. Water: Healing

Katara wanted to try and help Aang with Zuko, but decided that she had her own problems to solve. She didn't want to deal with more drama and possibly make it even worse.

She received two letters. One came from her brother and warned them to watch their backs. Apparently Ozai had hired quite a few good mercenaries that probably would attack at any point. The problem lay with who to trust now.

Hahn sent the other letter.

Katara had sent him a letter after her rather unusual training with Aang. She felt tempted to write to him and ask what he thought of her, but knew better than to leave such things to the written word. Instead, she asked him what he thought of Aang's question concerning water, as well as to see if Jet was better.

'Dearest Katara,' he began, causing her face to redden. 'That's quite an unusual question to bring up, and it doesn't surprise me one bit that Aang planted the idea. I've never heard of waterbenders actually becoming like water before either. I'm not sure if it's even possible, since the body isn't made solely of water. I imagine if it were possible, it must be something like bloodbending, since the manipulation is inside the body rather than outside.

'As for Jet, I'm afraid we still haven't found a way to revive him. I've checked all vitals numerous times, and though his heartbeat is quite slow, everything else seems to be working properly, as far as I can tell. I'm sorry I can't give better news, but I'll try my best.'

As she braided her hair, she continued to think about the letter and Aang's questions. Did she like Hahn? She certainly did. The old Hahn always acted pompous and spoiled, but this one cared for people.

She couldn't help thinking about seeing Aunt Wu so many years ago, and the woman's prediction that she would marry a powerful bender. After the war, Katara believed the prediction spoke of Aang. Now though…

Perhaps Hahn couldn't bend the way the rest of them did, but he was powerful in his own ways.

Katara snorted at herself and stood up, smoothing out the simple, blue dress. She had a job to do now, and love wasn't part of it.

* * *

Aang knocked gently on the door to Zuko's bedroom before he could change his mind. For several seconds, he thought he would be ignored, but finally, Zuko opened the door. The Firelord didn't seem surprised to see him there.

Aang, however, couldn't help staring. Zuko wore a high-collared, buttoned shirt, with silver buttons. His pants were form fitting, but not extremely tight, tucked into high, black boots. Around his neck hung the Fire Nation emblem on a medium chain. At the moment, Zuko was tightening the bracers on his arms. The thick leather was dyed black, and dragons made of silver attached to them. Zuko's hair hung down, framing his face. Aang ignored the heat of his body. It would not be a good idea to molest first and ask questions later.

"Hi," said Zuko finally when he saw that Aang seemed entirely focused on his arms. The simple word seemed to wake the Avatar.

"Hey. Look, I don't know what I did wrong, but I'll try to fix it."

Zuko sighed and shook his head. "It's nothing you've done, Aang. It's just me."

Aang frowned, not believing the answer one bit. "You're pushing me away. Why?"

For several seconds, Zuko said nothing. Then, softly, he said, "I don't know, Aang. My thoughts seem muddled. I feel uncertain of myself."

Aang stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "Talk to me, Zuko. Tell me what's bothering you."

* * *

Zuko pulled his hair back as if placing it into a ponytail before releasing it, letting the hair fall back down. It was one of Zuko's nervous habits when his hair was not pulled back or up. It didn't help matters that Aang stared at him.

"You and Katara seem so comfortable around each other. I didn't want to be in the way."

When Zuko looked Aang in the eyes, he noticed that they were gold, and Aang's skin seemed flushed.

"You're jealous," Aang whispered.

Zuko scowled, averting his eyes. He hated admitting such things, but Aang always had the talent to yank his emotions around.

"You're really jealous," Aang said, a smirk stretching his features.

"Yes, I'm jealous," snapped Zuko. "It happens, you know."

Aang slowly moved towards Zuko, his eyes focused on the man before him. Zuko backed away, not liking the feeling of such intense studies.

"Aang, we have to go meet with Toph and Katara…"

"No," replied Aang, his voice deeper than normal. "This is more important."

Zuko attempted to maneuver around Aang, but the Avatar grabbed him, pulling him close. His eyes grew wide as he felt Aang's arousal, and shivered as his own body responded.

"Katara is very important to me, but its not the same as this."

Hands ran through his hair, and Zuko's eyes half-closed, enjoying the feeling of having such an intimate touch. He had a feeling things were going to get a lot more intimate shortly.

"And what is this?" Zuko finally replied.

"Passion," Aang said before kissing Zuko. The answer did not satisfy Zuko fully, though he let Aang plunder his mouth for a few seconds. He then gathered all his strength and pushed Aang away.

"Passion? I don't think that's enough."

Zuko cursed the fact that he had dressed before encountering Aang, because he knew that Aang wouldn't let him go now. The bracers were a pain to lace alone, and he was going to be really pissed if the shirt got torn.

Still, Zuko figured that the end result would be worth it.

Aang tried to grab him again, but this time, Zuko gave him a struggle. They pushed and pulled until Zuko finally managed to push Aang onto the bed, bouncing a few times. Slowly, Zuko slid his boots off. Aang's eyes grew as Zuko straddled his waist.

"A person can be passionate about many things," said Zuko.

"Then maybe lust?" said Aang, massaging Zuko's ass with both of his hands, causing them to rub against each other. Zuko grabbed Aang's hands and moved them away.

"Lust is easy. You can look at a lot of people and lust for them." Zuko undid the knot that held Aang's pants and pushed the fabric down. "Though I get the feeling you're feeling very passionate and lustful right at the moment."

Aang didn't reply. His eyes watched as Zuko slid his own pants off, not allowing Aang to help in anyway. Then, with no preparation or warning, Zuko slid onto Aang.

"Fuck," Aang yelled, throwing his head back. The friction from entering Zuko dry hurt him, and he could imagine how Zuko felt. Yet the Firelord didn't seem terribly phased by it, though his breathing seemed faster and his jaw clenched. Aang tried to move, but Zuko held him firmly down.

"I don't want passion or lust, Aang," hissed Zuko as he slowly moved up and away from Aang, before abruptly dropping back down.

Zuko was brutal, his pace fast and hard. Yet far worse for Aang was the fact Zuko didn't allow him to touch. If Aang moved his hands to hold Zuko, the man would stop and glare until Aang moved them down. One of Zuko's hand held his chest down, and the other used to stroke himself. Thankfully, Zuko allowed Aang a little bit of movement to thrust his hips upwards, but most of Aang's brain felt fried.

With a smirk, Zuko leaned down, and whispered, "Come inside me."

Aang threw his head back, clenching the sheets tightly as he came inside Zuko. The Firelord didn't last much longer.

"Love then," panted Aang. "It has to be love."

* * *

"If I didn't love you both, I swear I'd kill you guys," said Toph the minute she managed to find the two of them.

"I'm sorry we're late," replied Zuko. "We were discussing some matters."

Toph snorted. Katara didn't want to know.

"So we'll go and talk to the King casually about the labs and then see about making things all official tomorrow, since most of these guys look like they're ready to drink themselves to death."

Aang's eyes automatically scanned the room, looking for threats. He thought he saw Bumi somewhere, and figured he could talk to him later in the evening. They made their way slowly to the King, having to deal with numerous aristocrats along the way.

Aang wondered if any of them knew about Ozai, or even if some of them supported the madman. He knew some people disapproved of Zuko by the way they looked at him. Some were mad, but others appeared to dismiss him, as if he were not worth acknowledging.

It irritated him. Most of these same people practically worshipped the Avatar, yet even the Avatar had flaws, and could make mistakes. Zuko made mistakes too, but he tried his best to help people and unify the nations.

Aang sighed.

* * *

Zuko decided to speak to the King concerning the labs at Lake Laogai, Aang occasionally making a few comments.

"The idea of such a base is quite intriguing," admitted the King after they explained. "but very dangerous. This was proven by the previous occupants."

"I suppose that's true," Zuko conceded, "but to be honest, we don't know what the previous occupants did there. If my father did indeed raid the place, I can only assume that if he took something, it would be used to fight us. Still, I think a place funded by us…monitored by the nations, could become invaluable. Right now, they are researching healing amongst other things."

The words were ironic, Zuko would admit later.

A part of him that never let go of the warrior within him saw the attacker going towards the King, but everything felt as if in slow motion. The attack at the Earth King was a feint, and swiftly, as they moved to protect the King, the attackers shifted his attack.

Only his quick reflexes saved him from getting his lung skewered. Still, having the sword through his shoulder hurt quite a bit, Zuko mused. Yet even the pain seemed far away at the moment when he saw the man's face. Or rather, he saw the lack of a true face.

The mask wasn't the same, but the styles similar, and it was blue.

And just as suddenly as the masked attacker appeared, he saw swiftly gone, blending in with the crowd that was only beginning to realize something was wrong.

Then someone screamed.


	33. Water: Time

Aang knew trouble when he saw it, or in the current case, didn't see it. A small part of himself recognized the skill of the assassain, and its ability to blend in with the crowd where seconds before it had been. Aang should have gone after it. Instead, he went to Zuko immediately.

He cursed softly, watching the way blood pulsed out from the wound, drenching Zuko's clothes to crimson black. Aang looked around, and called for Katara.

* * *

Katara stared at her hands as if seeing them for the very first time. She tried to think about what went through her mind in the few seconds she saw the sword go through Zuko's shoulders, but her mind raced. It made it difficult to really pinpoint past thoughts.

"Katara!"

The sound of her name snapped her from the reverie, and she lowered her hands before pushing people aside to get to her wounded comrade.

She grimaced at the wound, and immediately began to heal the wound. A part of her wished Hahn were present. His unique healing would help close the wound faster than her gifts allowed.

As the wound began to heal, she noticed people whispering, and one topic seemed to predominate the conversation. She pulled back when she knew the wound would not kill Zuko and stared at him.

"I think if you can move, Zuko, we should get out of here," said Toph.

* * *

When they were in the air, Katara continued her healing, the clouds they used to hide also aiding her.

"Is it really okay to just let people believe it really was the Blue Spirit they saw?" Aang asked.

"Does it matter?" Zuko replied, his words nearly slurring together due to blood loss fatigue.

"Weren't you the Blue Spirit?" Toph asked.

"Yes, but that's over. I saw the assassin's mask, and that definitely wasn't mine, even if the design was similar."

"But what would be the point?" Katara asked as she surveyed her work. "Why would he choose to attack you, of all people, with a mask similar to the Blue Spirit's, and then disappear?"

Katara figured that she wouldn't get an answer, and for several seconds, she didn't.

"I can't say why they chose that particular mask," Zuko said softly, "But I'm guessing that when he saw the attack didn't pierce anything major, he disappeared so he could try again later. This person knows what he's doing. Everything he did, he did faster than people can really process, and disappeared as people slowly began to process what they saw."

"Figures we'd get the good one," mumbled Toph.

Katara sighed.

* * *

"Katara?"

Katara jumped, looking at the person who broke her ponderings. They landed to rest, but Katara couldn't sleep. Finally, when she thought everyone else slept, she decided to walk just a little bit, and ended up beside a tiny creek.

"Can't you sleep?" Zuko asked, sitting down beside her.

"Not really. I've been thinking about a lot of things."

Zuko nodded his head. "Is there something you want to talk about?" he finally asked.

With a sigh, Katara attempted to gather her thoughts, and debate which issue bothered her the most. She felt a bit guilty, since Zuko had his own problems to deal with, but she felt she'd go crazy if she didn't get some of the thoughts out of her head.

"You know, Aang asked me the weirdest question during one of our training sessions. He asked if I'd ever heard of a waterbender becoming water."

Zuko frowned. "I have to admit that is a rather odd question, even for Aang. This still bothers you?"

Katara sat up, grasping her ankles. "I sent a letter to Hahn and mentioned what Aang asked to him, and he replied that he thought if the idea were possible, it would be like manipulating the water inside myself. Well, when that assassin attacked you, all I could think about was freezing him in place. In my brain, I just kept cycling the idea of manipulating the water inside of me, and freezing him…"

"Then what happened?"

"I think my…hands froze."

Zuko tilted his head to the side, staring at her, then at her hands.

"It didn't hurt," Katara added. "It's not like…when it's cold outside and your hands freeze or anything. And obviously I had to keep my heart beating and all, but the outside of my skin…I don't know. I'm not sure it makes complete sense."

"But if it's possible…to do such things…to use that as a defense or even as a fighting tool…"

"It's completely unheard of, even from an Avatar."

"But if Aang brought it up to you, it must mean he believes you can do it, Katara."

Katara smiled a little. "You really think that?"

"Of course."

"Because he's the Avatar?"

"Not at all. I believe it because it's Aang."

* * *

Aang gazed in amazement at the creatures that floated by him as he swam deeper into the waters. He felt the warm presence disappear from beside him, and he turned in the water, looking at where it had been. Yet he hadn't seen anything beforehand, either.

"Don't be afraid," Ren said, swimming up beside him lazily. It still appeared human, but appeared able to swim far better than anyone he had ever seen.

"I want to show you something," it said, continuing to swim. When he did not follow at first, it stopped, and looked at him, waiting. Only when Aang felt the warm presence beside him did he follow. Ren smiled.

"Isn't it beautiful?" it asked, as they entered an underwater cave. It seemed to glow with its own light, and Aang knew he'd only see such things in his dreams.

"Yeah," he replied, watching as the lights danced off the walls and little creatures floated beside him.

"Do you know there are things down here that have barely changed because the water preserves them?"

Aang looked at Ren, the comment throwing him off for a second.

"Yet water has the ability to change so much, too. It can be quite sudden, but some of the most amazing things have changed slowly. Do you remember the Great Divide?"

Aang groaned. It was a bit difficult for him to forget the rather ridiculous dispute between the Gan Jins and Zhangs. Aang still felt a bit bad that he lied to the two tribes, but he knew that nothing would resolve the issue easily.

Still, the journey had taught him a few things about human nature. It took just a little bit of manipulation to make peace, but it took less to create imbalance. He couldn't forget how easily Katara and Sokka had turned on each other. Yet even more disturbing came the realization that he, the Avatar, could just as easily twist people around.

"I remember."

"Water helped carve the Great Divide. Such great things take time to create. I, Ren, water spirit, wish to give you the gift of Time. Use it wisely, Avatar."

* * *

Aang blinked, then turned to look at Zuko. To his surprise, he saw Zuko staring at him.

"Does it ever scare you to have so much power?" Zuko whispered.

"Yeah," Aang admitted. "It scares me a lot. One person should never have the ability to carry so much power. I mean, when you look at history, a lot of people've had power, and they turned out crazy."

"You won't," Zuko said with conviction.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you won't."

Aang frowned. "The hero worship kinda scares me a bit."

Zuko flushed and looked away. He felt a bit angry that Aang seemed to doubt him, but couldn't deny that maybe it did sound a bit like hero-worship. Hadn't he basically said the same thing to Katara?

"Well, if you ever get any ideas, the rest of us will beat you up," grumbled Zuko finally.

"Promise?"

Despite still being a bit upset, a small smile graced his features. "Promise."

* * *

Zhao's smile grew as he watched the crew of the pirate ship get ready to sail.

"You let them live."

Zhao did not move as the Dark Avatar moved to stand beside him. The black eyes seemed to be studying him, but Zhao could not be sure since the other had no pupils.

"Why would I wish to kill them so quickly when I can torture them for all they've taken?"

No reply came after this explanation. A quick glanced showed that the dark Avatar seemed to have lost interest in him, and instead watched the men working.

Zhao planned to destroy Zuko and Aang, no doubt. Yet killing them outright seemed far too easy a fate.

He wanted them to run. He wanted them to worry, and look over their shoulders, always wondering if he would appear before them. He wanted fear.

They would suffer.


	34. Water: The Swamp

Notes: I apologize for the long delay. Writing has been difficult the last few weeks, but I'm hoping I can get back into the swing of things. Thank you to everyone who's commented and favored the story. I appreciate each kind word that's been sent my way, and yes, I do read all comments even if I've been horrid with replies.

* * *

"I've never heard that one," Zuko replied to Aang's creative curses, as Appa swerved to avoid another cannonball.

"Where did they even come from?" Katara asked, squinting into the dense fog in an attempt to pick out the ship. For a second, they would see the faint glimpse before the fog swirled into their vision.

"I'm more worried that they know where to shoot!" shouted Aang.

Toph remained silent for once, maybe recognizing she could not help at this height.

Aang knew that their pursuers' vision were disabled as well, and yet each projectile shot dangerously close. He could only assume that the Dark Avatar still managed to find a way to target him, even if not perfectly.

"We've got to put some distance between us." Aang tugged on Appa's reins in an attempt to fly higher. Unfortunately, nature had other plans.

* * *

Katara glared, but not at her friends. Rather, she just glared because she hated being wet involuntarily. She hated it more this time because the water wasn't fresh.

"I'm starting to see a pattern to this swamp, and I think we really need to start avoiding this area," Katara growled. Appa made a noise sounding suspiciously like an agreement. She figured that at least they were all together this time.

"Noted," replied Zuko, equally wet.

Toph appeared equally disgruntled, the water making it difficult for her to bend the floor of the swamp.

"Seriously, this really stinks," Toph said.

Aang didn't reply. He was too busy attempting to untangle himself from the vines he landed in. Katara watched, her scowl morphing into an amused smile. Aang reminded her of a kitten.

"Um, I could really use some help here," Aang finally said, hanging limp from the vines. "And don't cut them," he added as an afterthought.

Katara snickered as Zuko helped the Avatar down.

"Why did you say not to cut them?" Toph asked. "Wouldn't that have been faster?"

"We've been here before," Katara said. "The plants here somewhat have a life of their own."

"That doesn't sound reassuring at all," Zuko replied, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't think it'll attack us if we don't attack it," replied Aang.

"You mean like the twister that brought us down here?" asked Toph.

Aang scowled, but said, "That happened last time, too, and we found out a lot while we were down here the first time. There's waterbenders here, and some of them can manipulate the vines. And there's a huge tree…"

Aang trailed off, his eyes becoming unfocused as a thought formed in his head.

"So what about this huge tree," Toph finally asked, growing impatient.

"A waterbender here told us that it's roots spreads far and its from it that he learned how all things are connected," Katara answered. "But do you think it can tell you anything, Aang?"

"I don't know," Aang admitted. "But it's worth a shot, right? The swamp brought us down, so we might as well visit it."

"Either way, let's get going," Zuko said, looking around as if expecting an attack. "We've stood around long enough."

Aang looked up, attempting to get a general location of the tree, shrugged, and started to walk in a direction.

* * *

Zhao scowled, watching the twister lazily circle around. It seemed to travel away from them, but the moment their ship moved any closer in an attempt to stop as close as possible, it would make a beeline to them. Only the power of the Dark Avatar managed to save their ship from being destroyed.

"You are sure this will not disappear?" Zhao asked.

"I'm sure," replied the Dark Avatar.

"And you cannot sense them anymore?"

"I've already said I couldn't."

"And yet you're the Avatar, and have no power against this land?"

The Dark Avatar's face twisted into a scowl. "I am chaos, and cannot soothe entities that oppose me."

"Sometimes I wonder why Lord Ozai even tolerates someone limited as you are," Zhao said. He expected an attack for such impudence. Instead, he received laughter. Unable to hide his shock, Zhao turned towards the other. The Dark Avatar watched him, a smirk on his face. Though little shocked Zhao, the dark eyes disconcerted him.

"Limited as I am, at least I am not a figure of imagination."

Zhao gripped his knife hard, his knuckles turning white. "What do you mean?"

The Dark Avatar's eyes bored into him, and he knew that everything lay bare before this creature.

"Do you believe I not know what you are? Aang and his merry band may not be aware of such things, but I assure you I know. I remember when Zhao died. Skilled, no doubt, but too quick to temper. But your personality does not fit with his. You feel threatened by me, but you don't attack, and you rarely use fire bending."

He nearly threw the knife, but stopped himself. He could blame Ozai for talking with the Dark Avatar, even though the man promised not to discuss his past. One could never trust someone as manipulative as the old Firelord. It didn't matter either way, though.

"He died for our Fire Nation, not this sniveling mirage of a country, catering to the whims of the other nations. Even my son has been brainwashed to believe that everything is better this way, but I know that eventually we will be overrun. I will not allow my brother's memory to wash away."

Zhao walked slowly towards the Dark Avatar, stopping a foot away. "I will bring honor to his name by being him, by taking the lives of the two individuals that utterly destroyed him. I will use all my power, and they will die. But watch your back, because I will kill you, too."

With that, he turned away and walked briskly towards the pirates on deck, bellowing orders.

The Dark Avatar merely smiled. He did love a good challenge.

* * *

On their way to find the tree, they ran into a few natives of the Swamp Water tribe. Aang was thankful that nobody tried to kill Appa this time around. Instead, the tribe members gladly helped them find their way to the tree, but they would not stay with them as the world began to fade into darkness.

Zuko whistled in appreciation as he looked up. Between the leaves swaying in the wind, they could see a bit of the fading light of the sun. The land around them grew darker by the second, and mist began to crawl around them.

"I guess this place is as good as any to rest for a bit," said Zuko. "But we should probably keep watch."

"I'll take first watch," said Katara, perhaps a bit too quickly. Nobody said anything, however. Toph went to sleep on Appa's tail, while Zuko and Aang both leaned against the tree, not too far away from each other, but not touching either.

Katara looked around nervously, hoping she didn't see any visions again. She took several deep breaths.

She didn't close her eyes, afraid that she would fall asleep, but she let her mind wander, thinking about Hahn's last letter. She wished she could send another note to him, but they had little time for such things while they were being pursued. Katara felt as if she were a tightly wound rope, which held things together, but couldn't be really comfortable either. If only she could talk to Hahn, she felt he could calm her with a level-headed discussion.

Then she wondered when her thoughts for Hahn changed. Had she felt this way when she and Aang were together?

She considered this, and realized that though Aang made her happy, he never really made her feel settled. He needed to move, just like the elements, just like the planet, and his emotions and power were the same. Not too long ago, at the start of this, he had been so weak and hurt, yet now his powers seemed to grow at an alarming rate, changing in ways nobody thought possible. His moods shifted just as drastically.

And then there was Hahn. She remembered the arrogant warrior that thought of Princess Yue as a prize to flaunt around. She tried to mesh that image with the present Hahn, and found it too difficult. This Hahn admitted his wrongs and cared for others. He was talented, but did not show off. His healing was unique and powerful in its own way, even if he couldn't bend water to make a small ripple.

Was she falling in love with him?

Katara told herself to just cool down. For now, they had other problems and could worry about love later. She then imagined the blood inside of her cooling down her skin, thinking about the ideas Hahn and Aang planted in her head.

The air was cool. Katara exhaled through her mouth, and the air froze.

* * *

Aang opened his eyes, but not his physical ones. He stood up, looking down on his body that glowed a gentle silver. Another aura shown brightly behind him, but he did not turn immediately. A foot away from where he slept, Zuko slumbered, his aura red like the flames he controlled, and pulsed with his heartbeat. Aang knelt down, stroking Zuko's face with his spiritual hand. To his surprise, Zuko's pulse quickened. With a small apology, he turned to his other teammates.

Toph's aura was green. Her hand had slipped to the ground at some point, and where the skin touched, the land appeared greener, as if her aura and the earth's reacted to each other.

Then he turned to face Katara. Unsurprisingly, her aura was blue like the water she controlled. Yet at the moment, it appeared far brighter than Zuko's or Toph's auras. When he walked towards her, he was surprised that her head snapped in his direction, almost as if she could see him.

"Katara?" he asked, but she did not reply. She finally turned away, watching for intruders.

Aang then looked beyond.

He did not stand in the swamp any longer, but in the plains of a grassland. Golden brown lines, the roots of the giant tree, spread outwards as if they wished to encompass the whole world, but at some distance, the land was encompassed in darkness.

He walked towards it, following the lines of the tree, and noticed that even when he stepped into the darker lands, the tree's roots still traveled.

A figure stood with his back to Aang. He knew who it was, and he thought about how lonely the figure appeared.

The Dark Avatar turned towards him.


	35. Water: Ice Maiden

Notes: To all the kind comments posted, thank you! Sometimes I just don't know if I'm doing it right, but as long as someone enjoys the story, that's what counts to me. Thank you, everyone!

* * *

Aang considered his options as the Dark Avatar watched him. He could retreat, but that implied fear. He couldn't afford to be afraid anymore. His precious people needed his protection.

He could attack, but he knew his powers were still weaker than his opponent's, even though he recovered much of his strength.

He could wait and see what the other did, but Aang hated idleness. He needed to move.

So that left him with one option. With slow, deliberate steps, Aang followed the glow of the tree's roots, bright and alive even in the dark region. Aang wondered at the meaning, but decided it wasn't worth his time to think of this significance. The Dark Avatar began to move.

Where light met darkness, the two met, staring at each other.

"I won't let you win," Aang said, knowing the words seemed clichéd, but also realizing they were the truth. "You and Ozai and whoever else…I'll stop all of you."

The Dark Avatar sneered, his face twisting. "Oh, and how do you plan to do that? Kill us?"

"I won't kill. I've defeated Ozai before…"

"And see where that's got you."

Aang's mouth snapped shut, his heart starting to beat faster.

"Now you feel the guilt? That's right, Avatar. If you had killed Ozai beforehand, this wouldn't've happened. He wouldn't be trying to kill you and your precious Zuko, and Zhao would not be after you. This is your fault."

The words stung, because a part of Aang thought they were true. He took a step backwards.

"I won't kill…"

The darkness seemed to seep slowly around him, crawling like bugs to cover the land. All the light seemed to become absorbed by the Dark Avatar, his skin glowing like a small sun, except for his eyes that remained black.

"It's your fault, and they will all die."

"No!" He yelled. The Avatar lifted his hand, lightening dancing along his fingers.

Several things seemed to happen so quickly that Aang's consciousness did not immediately catch their significance. They were too close together, and he knew he would be hit. It did not matter they were in this world in-between living and dead; if he were hurt here, he would be somehow hurt when he revived.

His mind screamed, 'stop!', and everything did, for just a second. He twisted his body to the side, and then the blast crackled past him, and the Dark Avatar seemed surprised. Aang didn't think, but he knew he had to escape now. His scream of defiance came with a huge gust of air, hitting the Dark Avatar and blowing him backwards. Darkness drifted like leaves away from him.

Aang didn't stop. He turned and fled, guilt chewing his insides. The tree loomed above him, it's branches shielding the precious lives of his friends. The words echoed in his head: "your fault…"

Aang's frustration exploded, and he screamed.

* * *

He was aware of several things as consciousness slammed into him. First came the hiss from someone in pain, and as Aang sat up, he saw Zuko holding his fingers. More worrisome were the sudden sounds of people near them, and it wasn't the water tribe, by the way they kept cursing the land.

Appa bellowed, several of the pirates hesitating as the creature showed the size of his mouth. Toph appeared to be concentrating, her head tilted to the side as if listening. And Katara…

Aang blinked several times, his eyes seeing but his mind slower in understanding. Below her feet, the ground froze. She looked entirely white with hints of blue. As one pirate attacked her, she swiftly moved to the side, grabbed the man's arm, and froze him.

"We have to get out of here," Zuko said, tugging Aang to stand before he unsheathed his twin blades.

"Aang!" Katara screamed.

Reflexes kicked in, as the two arrows zoomed towards him. The accuracy made him think that Yu Yan archers had joined with Zhao, but the thought at the moment was fleeting. What he imagined were the arrows stopping.

Aang could only describe the sensation like a hiccup. Just for a few seconds, the arrows seemed to stand in midair, though everything around him continued to move, and then they shot by him, hitting the tree.

Katara's wide eyes stared at him. They had no time to talk, however. They wove their way through swords and arrows, making their way towards Appa, who fought with teeth and feet.

Adrenaline surged through his veins as the pirates tried to prevent them from getting away. Aang stayed on the ground, using air and time to divert arrows and attackers away.

"Go!" Aang commanded Appa.

"Aang!" Zuko called even as Appa obeyed his master, crashing through trees to get to the air.

Aang turned and fled, jumping from branch to branch, only turning when an attack came their way. He followed Appa upwards, until the bison finally broke free. No tornado stopped them this time.

He leapt, and Zuko grabbed his hands, pulling him up.

"You stupid asshole!" Toph snarled as Zuko finally managed to pull him up. "What the hell were you thinking? What if you missed? What if Zuko didn't manage to pull you up?"

The adrenaline finally began to subside, and before Toph could say another word, Aang lost consciousness.

* * *

He woke up to the feel of cold air around him, and the light of the moon. When he sat up, he noticed that nobody slept, though apparently it was night.

"Did I…pass out?" he asked rhetorically.

"You did," said Katara, now looking normal.

Aang scratched the back of his head. "Was I dreaming, or did you…?"

"How about we start from the beginning?" said Zuko. "I went to wake you up, and you were burning, angry…I could feel it. When I touched you…"

"Your fingers! Are they okay?"

A small smile tugged at Zuko's lips. "Katara healed them. They're fine."

"But Katara…."

Katara shook her head. "Don't ask me to explain it, because I'm not sure if I really understand it myself. It's about something Hahn mentioned in a letter…it's like…I forced everything to keep working, but to still lower all the temperature of my body."

"You were ice!" said Toph. "I could feel you were different!"

Aang simply sat there, trying to figure out how such things could work, then decided it wasn't worth the effort.

Katara nodded once.

"But why were you angry even before the pirates attacked?" Toph asked Aang.

Aang sighed. "I fell asleep, and…it was like I was Spirit Walking…I passed by Katara…"

Her eyes widened, and Katara said, "I thought I felt something go by! It was you!"

He was stunned to silence for a few seconds. He indeed had thought for a moment she saw him, but dismissed the notion earlier. Aang looked at Zuko.

Zuko's eyes were narrowed, and his lips pressed tightly together. Aang felt a shiver travel along his spin at the suddenly cold look he received.

"A-anyway," he stuttered, the sudden shift in Zuko's mood causing Aang's train of thought to derail, "I passed by, but it wasn't like the Spirit Realm at all. That realm parallels ours, and this didn't. It was a dream, I'm sure, but I saw the Dark Avatar there, and he…"

Here, he paused, unable to continue. The guilt crashed back onto him.

"What did he do?" asked Toph.

But Aang shook his head, unable to form the words. Even in his mind, they sounded stupid, but he could not shake the belief that everything could have been different, that all that happened to him now was completely deserved.

"When we were attacked, it almost seemed like…you stopped time for just a second," said Katara.

Aang sighed. "I think so. I guess that's what the Water Spirit showed me."

"Time and water," said Zuko, remembering the dreams he had.

This time, Aang's stared blankly at Zuko. He thought he had felt him when he talked with Ren, but wasn't sure at the time.

"Okay, all this voodoo talk's giving me a headache," said Toph at last. "Can we just get some rest and talk in the morning?"

Katara nodded. "That's probably a good idea."

Silently, they lay down, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Aang eventually gave up attempting to sleep. Apparently losing consciousness after the fight gave him back the energy he needed.

He felt and heard Zuko sit beside him before he fully turned to look at him.

"I love you," Aang said before Zuko could even open his mouth.

Zuko blinked a few times, before he smiled, his whole body relaxing.

"I know, Aang. I'm sorry about earlier…it was stupid…"

"You were jealous, weren't you? When Katara and I talked about my dream…or walk…whatever it was…"

"Yeah," Zuko admitted, his face flushing. "Can we not talk about it right now? I just want to sit with you."

Aang smiled. He knew later they would have to talk, maybe even argue, about this jealousy. He simply did not wish to break the small calm they had at the moment.

Nonetheless, he could not stop the soft words that passed his lips: "We have to stop it now."

He had a destination in mind, and gently guided Appa in the right direction, Zuko silently leaning against him.


	36. Water: Frustration

Aang knew that both Katara and Toph hated his plan. He didn't particularly like it either, but felt it necessary for someone to get backup. The assassin did not fight alone.

The minute that the two women left, Appa with them to seek help faster, Aang knew they now played a game of Hunt and Kill. However, this didn't bother the two at all. He and Zuko knew quite well how to play such games.

They moved as quickly as possible, speaking little and taking only the breaks absolutely needed. The need to arrive quickly was counterbalanced with the need for help to travel to them.

Aang only hoped that they would win.

* * *

Zuko shuddered as they entered the fortress, memories flooding him. It was here that he and Aang fought for the first time together, though Zuko's motivations did not coincide with Aang's at that time.

Still, even though Zuko guessed that the seed of friendship began to grow at that time. Aang saved him, and despite everything at the time, Zuko did appreciate the action.

Yet along with the memories of their fight out came the memories of the Blue Spirit. Zuko did some good, but the Blue Spirit had done many terrible things as well. And now, there was another person running around with a similar mask, attempting to kill them. Zuko wondered if Aang chose this fortress for that reason.

They waited in the room that Aang had been kept, the chains still broken on the floor. Zuko remembered the absolute horror on Aang's face when he believed the Blue Spirit planned to kill him. A small smile tugged on his lips, but the gravity of the situation kept his levity short-lived.

Finally, two figures entered. Zuko did not attempt to stop any of his shock; his eyes widened, and his mouth opened to speak, but he uttered no words.

* * *

Aang's mind protested the image he saw before him. He remembered how at the Northern Water Tribe, Zhao lost his life.

The figure smirked, giving the two a mock bow.

"It is quite delightful to see two of the most powerful beings speechless," said Zhao. "It shall be far better once I've killed you both."

"You died," said Zuko. "I remember trying to help you, but you refused and drowned!"

Zuko's words seemed to make Zhao pause.

"I suppose it is a possibility. But nonetheless, my brother died. I continue with his name."

All the pieces fell into place then. This scarred man looked very much like the old Zhao, but they were not the same. Yet Zhao, despite his many faults, was a powerful man. What would that make this Zhao?

The sound of a blade being drawn echoed in the large room. Zuko glanced at Aang, then drew his dual swords.

Zhao lunged soundlessly, and Aang knew they were in trouble. The dead Zhao let arrogance control him. This Zhao had no such downfalls.

Yet Aang could not worry about Zhao. He had his own problems to deal with, as a fist encased in flames rushed to meet his face. The Dark Avatar gave Aang little time to think.

Their fight became a dance of elements as each tried to overcome the other. With each element that the Dark Avatar attempted to use, Aang countered with the opposite element, whether for offence or defense.

He was so very tired. Aang was tired of his constant struggle with the elements, of having to watch his back for fear Ozai or his men were nearby. Had he not done enough to save the world?

Anger burned, and he released it with a powerful blast of air, knocking the Dark Avatar backwards. What worried Aang, however, was what appeared to be the triumphant smirk that appeared on the other's face.

The sound of fighting outside of the room appeared to get louder, and then suddenly, the room was filled with shouts and people. Toph and Katara managed to get help in time.

Aang weaved his way in-between people, fighting pirates and helping his comrades, until each individual was overcome. He saw Zhao make one last attempt to strike Zuko, and Aang concentrated, delaying the attack for just a few seconds. It gave Zuko enough time to move.

And yet in the end, the Dark Avatar was nowhere to be found. Aang sat down, his head spinning and his energy depleted.

* * *

"Ow."

"Don't be a baby," snapped Hahn, cleaning the small cuts Zuko had received during his fight before healing them.

Zuko wisely kept his mouth shut. He figured the fight could have been worse, yet he was disappointed in his fighting. Zhao's brother fought well, silent and deadly with his weapons. He hid knives in his clothes, which reminded Zuko a bit of Mai. Only when Sokka joined the fray did they manage to subdue him.

"I wasn't aware you had chosen to rejoin the group," Zuko said.

Sokka winced as Katara worked on his own scrapes before finally saying, "Suki and I didn't find Ozai's stronghold, so we figured we'd have to expand our search."

"And Suki is…"

"With her warriors."

Aang and Toph made their way to the others.

"Now that we're one big family again, I've got some bad news," said Sokka.

"Why is it always bad news? Why can't we get good news," mumbled Toph.

"There's been a few random attacks by rebels…"

"That's nothing new," said Katara.

"No, but there seems to be a jump in the numbers following Ozai," said Sokka. "And when I say jump, I mean like there seems to be whole towns that are causing trouble."

Zuko frowned. "Towns? Is he managing to convince people that his ways are correct?"

"Dunno," Sokka replied.

The statement was met with silence.

* * *

"Thank you," said Zuko, walking up slowly behind Aang, who appeared to be staring at the spot where he had been captive.

Aang frowned and glanced back. "Why are you thanking me?"

"During the fight with Zhao…or whatever he calls himself. You delayed him."

Aang scratched the back of his head. "I barely even thought about it. Nothing mattered, except to stop him from hurting you."

Zuko gave a small smile before his gaze traveled to the same spot Aang had watched.

"Do you remember?" Aang asked softly.

"How we escaped, you mean?"

"Yeah."

For several seconds, Zuko said nothing, then finally, quietly, he said, "I remember. I can't say I'm proud of everything I did, but I'm glad I saved you."

Aang smiled. "You used me as a shield, but you helped me get out."

Embarrassment colored Zuko's cheeks.

"Yeah, definitely not one of my better moments."

"You seemed far more intimidating then, especially with the way your hair was cut," said Aang, moving in front of Zuko and cupping his cheeks.

A frown marred Zuko's face. "Are you saying I'm not intimidating now?"

Aang's lips twitched. "Not the same way, no."

Zuko tried to pull away, but Aang wouldn't let him, grabbing a wrist and using the other hand to guide the man into a kiss.

"Aang, there are others near here," gasped Zuko, as he moved his head back to get some air.

Aang didn't let him talk more, slipping his tongue inside Zuko's mouth. He knew that part of the reason he did this was to release some of his frustration, but he did not stop himself.

* * *

"I have no doubt he has gotten stronger," said the Dark Avatar.

"And yet you did not attempt to kill him or any of the others as you escaped," replied Ozai, watching how the wind made the grass dance.

"No, I did not."

Ozai turned to look at him, and the Dark Avatar's face appeared devoid of emotion.

"You released me and have helped me, and yet I can't stop wondering if you are truly my ally."

The Dark Avatar laughed, but with no humor. For some reason, the mere sound made the feeling of ice trickle down Ozai's back. This man, who shared a soul with Aang…how much power did he wield? What would happen if he released his full strength?

"I am no one's ally, Ozai. I'm a trickster with my own agenda, and will use whatever means necessary to get what I want."

Ozai nodded, believing him. He could attempt to kill him now, but that would be expected. The issue would need to wait for later.

"Zuko is too much like his mother," said Ozai, turning away from the Dark Avatar. Ozai knew that such an act was dangerous near someone who just proclaimed himself a free agent. Yet he was not alone.

"More drastic measures must be taken," he continued. "The Avatar is strong, but not invincible. We must destroy as many of his friends as possible, as well as kill Zuko and the Avatar. Zhao has failed us. We must take things into our own hands and fight. We shall break down this Fire Nation, and rebuild it to its former glory. Do you understand?"

A figure stepped forward, dressed in midnight. Her eyes seemed nearly unfocused, as if she were lost in a daydream even as she stared straight at Ozai.

"Yes, father. I assure you that I will break them."

Fin Water


	37. Interlude of Time

She stared into the mirror, looking at how her hair fell around her shoulders. It reminded her of someone, but the image seemed far enough away that she could not recall. For just a second, a frown marred her face, and then slipped off just as quickly. Emotions led to mistakes, her father said. Anyway, attempting to remember gave her headaches.

Father told her Zuko took her title from her and locked her up. Many people were forced to accept Zuko, afraid of repercussions. She would fight Zuko and reclaim her honor, returning the Fire Nation to its previous glory…

Whatever that glory had been. She could not remember.

She picked up a comb and worked on her hair, careful not to dislodge the circlet around her head.

* * *

The wind caused Aang's clothing to gently caress his skin. His eyes did not waver for a moment. He knew that nearby, people were ready to attack. Only Aang could give the signal to attack. Zuko hated the idea that for once, Aang used his status as Avatar against him. Later, Aang would apologize.

A figure emerged from the trees, cloaked in black. He stopped walking, then pushed his hood back. Aang looked at himself.

"Why did you want to see me?" Aang asked his doppelganger.

"Why did you consent to see me?" replied the Dark Avatar. Aang scowled. He had no answer.

The two continued to stare at each other.

Finally, the Dark Avatar looked away.

"Do you remember what the Dai Li did beforehand…?"

The question seemed to hang in the air, and images flooded his mind. He remembered Joo Dee, and the many others brainwashed and given the same name. He remembered how they betrayed the Earth Kingdom, and eventually joined Azula.

He remembered Lake Laogai.

"What would it be like to control a person's mind? One could force a person to do anything with such power."

Aang shuddered. Joo Dee's fake smile came to his mind…a smile that never reached her eyes. And Jet…

"Why are you telling me this?" Aang asked.

For a second, Aang thought he wouldn't receive an answer nor any reply, for that matter. But finally, the Dark Avatar said, "People seem to fear benders because of the power they wield, but what would happen if technology fell into the wrong hands?"

Aang's mind raced as he thought of the questions being asked of him.

"Ozai…he's using technology to…brainwash people?"

The Dark Avatar remained silent. In fact, everything felt too quiet. The only thing Aang could really focus on was his own breath.

"Why are you telling me this?" Aang asked again. "Are you suddenly on our side?"

The Dark Avatar snorted. "I'm on my own side, and what I do benefits me."

"You make no sense!" Aang replied, his body shaking with pent up frustration and anger.

"You assume life always has to make sense. I am your anger, your hatred, your sorrow…everything negative, I hold in the palm of my hand. Watch your back, Avatar, because I will destroy the world you know."

Aang nearly attacked when the Dark Avatar turned away from him, walking back into the woods. The Dark Avatar had merely wanted to talk…

"What do we do now?" Sokka asked.

"We regroup," Aang said, not turning around.

"Then let's get the hell out of here," said Toph.

* * *

Hahn took a deep breath, and released it slowly. The journey back to Lake Laogai had been silent, but he could feel the tension in Aang after the interesting exchange with the Dark Avatar. He wished he could say something, but feared Aang would snap.

He felt more comfortable in his make-shift lab. He asked Katara to join him later so he could examine her new gift, and then disappeared quickly. Hopefully Aang would calm down.

Hahn looked up, and inhaled sharply.

Jet stared back.


	38. Earth: The Trials of Leadership

Hahn barely managed to hold back a yell. It felt a lifetime ago, but he remembered how the soldiers under his command once scared him by simply standing in the shadows of his room, looking at him. He did not fear them, but the fact he expected the room to be empty, and finding it otherwise was what startled him. This felt very much like that time.

Quickly, he pushed aside his thoughts, and ignored the pounding of his heart. He started the procedures he taught himself for this occasion, and swiftly moved to help Jet out of the tank.

Several times, Hahn thought to call one of the others, but he hesitated. He felt Jet needed space before being smothered by the others. No doubt, Bee and Long would want to see him, but Hahn wanted to examine the young man first.

Tomorrow, the Avatar and his team planned to leave for the Fire Nation. Then he remembered the request he made to Katara. He wanted to examine the new form she took during the fight.

As he worked with Jet, he considered at least telling Katara. Yet hadn't she once had a crush on Jet?

A part of him felt selfish, but he decided it best to focus on Jet alone. The man was currently so weak that speaking failed him.

'I'm sorry, Katara,' he thought. 'You have so much to worry about…I'll try to take care of this…'

He sent her a note, making up something about research and his gifts, and that he could not see her that evening. He knew that this could add another thing for her to worry about, but surely she didn't seem him as quite so important. She would easily forget him.

Katara knocked on his door the next morning. Despite her pleas to open the door, he ignored her. Perhaps this would break her heart…but maybe it was better this way. Katara deserved a man who could protect her.

Hahn heard her say goodbye.

Carefully, he placed the carved, blue stone in a box and placed it in a drawer.

* * *

Zuko felt the flight back to the Fire Nation had never been quite as strained. Katara appeared near tears, and Aang…

Since the fight with the Dark Avatar, Aang's eyes were golden. He appeared ready to fight at any moment. Even Toph said little to annoy him.

He didn't know how to help Aang without receiving a glare, so when they finally reached the Fire Nation, he immediately began with business.

In fact, the minute he slipped out of Appa's saddle, a grim-faced Mai and Haku, followed by his uncle, walked to him.

Mai, to his surprise, now wore a simple, long-sleeved shirt and pants, all in blending shades of black, grey and dark greens. Her boots and gloves were the same. Haku matched her. He wanted to comment on how they seemed far more friendly now, but Mai beat him.

"Azula's gone."

His breath came out with a whoosh, almost as if someone hit him in the stomach.

"How?" he asked.

Mai shook her head. "I don't know. I went to visit her, and she was gone. Nobody saw or heard a struggle. Ty Lee has disappeared as well."

Zuko closed his eyes in an attempt to process this information, but he suddenly felt very tired.

'Maybe being a ruler really does prematurely age a person,' he thought, but did not say.

"Azula has always been unstable, to say the least. I could see her seeking out father again, despite her abandoning him beforehand. Yet I don't see Ty Lee falling for that again, therefore we shall assume they have somehow been captured."

"Do you want us to go after her?" Haku asked.

Zuko considered the man before him. Beforehand, he meant to joke with the two, but now he wondered if perhaps a relationship really had begun between them. It truly wasn't his business, but after everything he put Mai through, he wanted to see her happy.

Mai seemed to read his mind. She raised an eyebrow at him. He gave a small smile.

"Yes, I would like that, if it's all right with Leaf. However, I don't want you two to engage her alone. We don't know what will happen."

Haku nodded. "We can gather information once we find her."

"Thank you," he said, then he looked at his uncle.

"Will you be staying for a while, Zuko, or do you need me to continue to take your place?" Iroh asked.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you in private about that. Do you mind if we meet in about an hour?"

A smile stretched Iroh's face. "Of course, Nephew. In your study in one hour?"

Zuko nodded.

* * *

It came as no surprise that Iroh had a pot of tea ready when Zuko entered his study. Zuko had taken the time to help everyone settle before showering quickly and then meeting with his uncle.

Zuko had mixed feelings about tea. It brought back many bad memories of his long exile, as well as shame on the many things he did wrong. Yet he had many happy memories, too, most of them associated with his uncle.

"Sit, Zuko. This is special tea that will help you relax."

Zuko sighed, sitting down and slumping in his chair. Normally, such a position would be unbecoming for a Fire Lord, but Zuko really didn't care.

"Uncle, I've been thinking about my position…" he began.

Iroh fumbled a little with the tea kettle, apparently surprised at the words, before carefully setting it down.

"You do not consider stepping down, do you?"

"Not…exactly?"

The two men stared at each other. Zuko wondered what crossed his uncle's mind at that moment. If he said he wished to step down, would he be disappointed in him?

"Please, drink your tea, Zuko," Iroh finally said.

"Why don't you have some, too, uncle?"

The older man smiled. "Didn't I say it will help you relax? I don't need it, but you do. I can see the tension in your eyes."

"And after what I just said?"

Iroh merely seemed to smile wider. "I trust you, Nephew."

Even without the tea, Zuko felt himself relax. His uncle always knew what to say to make him feel better.

He took a few sips, attempting to organize his thoughts.

"I've been thinking about this for a bit," he began. "Aang somewhat started the idea, but I wanted to talk to you first before bringing this up with anyone else."

Iroh nodded, but remained silent, waiting for Zuko to continue.

With a sigh, Zuko said, "A while back, Aang and I were talking, and he said something about how easier things would be if we could simply lock people up, no matter their status…or something like that. It got me to thinking…"

"There is validity in that," said Iroh. "The only problem being that the one who rules often doesn't see things that way."

"I know. That's why I've been trying to think of some way to make it work."

Zuko stopped to take a few sips of his tea. He knew his uncle would never say anything harsh to him, unless he absolutely deserved it. Still, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. His own father stole Iroh's position as Fire Lord. How would Iroh feel towards his ideas?

When Iroh continued to remain silent, Zuko said, "The idea isn't necessarily to completely rid the position of Fire Lord, but to…weaken the power, I guess. The Earth Kingdom had the King as a mere figurehead, really. I don't want the Fire Lord to have no power, but I think it'd be better if he had…advice. No, more than advice. I don't want them as advisors, but as the voice of the people, and the Fire Lord has the last say…maybe."

Zuko rubbed his temples. "This sounds absolutely stupid, doesn't it?"

Instead of answering directly, Iroh said, "These voices…where do you plan to find them?"

"Well, I figured that they could come from around the Fire Nation. I thought maybe if we divided the land into smaller pieces, we could have a representative of each location," Zuko said, surprised at the question. He worried his uncle would shoot down the idea.

Iroh seemed to stare at the ceiling, mulling the ideas over. Zuko wished he had worn a lighter robe. The tea was warming him up, and the temperature outside was still quite high.

"If such sections have larger populations, they should have more representatives," Iroh said.

Zuko's eyes widened. "You…the idea…"

"Is brilliant. Your father never would have considered this, because then his power could come into question. But I believe that if the Fire Lord is loved by the people, such interactions are possible. There would always need to be a check to make sure that nobody is abusing their powers, of course. We'll need to discuss the ideas further, and it's possible we may never actually see it flourish in our time. Still, perhaps over time, such ruling can be fully implemented."

Zuko smiled, suddenly feeling far more relaxed than he had been the last few days. Finally, it felt something was going right.

"I'm proud of you, nephew," Iroh said softly. "To try and truly work for the good of the people and not for oneself…that is the sign of a true leader."

"Thank you, uncle. I think you taught me how to be that leader."

Iroh rose, and Zuko didn't hesitate to hug his uncle, who was more his father than Ozai.

With a small chuckle, Iroh ruffled Zuko's hair. "Go to rest now. We'll continue to talk about this idea later. I'm sure that Aang needs you more, now."

At the thought of Aang, Zuko's body flushed. True, Aang seemed extremely preoccupied on the trip back, but surely…?

"Perhaps the aphrodisiac I placed in that tea is finally working?"

The words snapped him out of his fantasy. "What did you say?" Zuko asked, bewildered.

"Oh, the tea I made," Iroh replied, cleaning up the table and picking up his tray and tea supplies. "It contains an aphrodisiac."

"You're kidding…"

"Of course I'm not," Iroh said with a smile. "Why, one of the best ways to relax is having sex."

Completely mortified, Zuko stood there, wide-eyed and flushed. Iroh looked pleased.

"Uncle!"

* * *

Zuko grumbled as he made his way back to his room, dressed in a thin robe, his hair still wet from another trip to the bathes. He used all of his skills to make sure nobody caught him. His uncle had not lied about the aphrodisiac, and he did not want to be caught in such a state.

When he entered the room, Aang looked up from the bed, his eyes still gold.

"My uncle has an evil streak," Zuko said before Aang could speak. "He gave me an aphrodisiac."

Aang's eyes widened, a half smile on his face. "You're joking, right?"

Zuko just glared at him as he leaned against the door, his face warm.

One second, Aang sat on the bed, and the next, Zuko found himself pressed against the door. He tried to stop the moan from escaping, but couldn't stop himself.

"Aang, what are…?" he managed to get out before his lips were claimed. He shuddered. Zuko didn't know how, but he could feel the anger radiate off of Aang. He wished he could do something to take it away, but he was not a healer.

And in some ways, he wanted to see what Aang would do to him.

Zuko lifted his hands, and before he could do anything with them, they were pinned to the door. The grip hovered between just pressure and pain. Zuko did not fear Aang would hurt him. He knew that pain, in fact, could bring a lot of pleasure.

Aang's eyes were tinged with green around the irises. Swiftly, he let go of Zuko's hands and nearly ripped the robe apart, exposing all of his front. A leg pressed between his legs and rubbed against him, as Aang tilted his head to the side and down to attack Zuko's neck. Zuko moaned. Loudly.

"Fuck," said Aang, his voice lower than normal.

"Yes," Zuko replied with a smile, working at Aang's pants.

Zuko's heart rate sped as Aang returned the smile, his eyes finally normal again. Zuko admitted that maybe Iroh did know a thing or two about relaxation.

He would never admit it.

"Pay attention to me," Aang said.

"So needy," teased Zuko, spreading his legs further, and wrapping his arms around Aang's neck.

Normally, he figured Aang would make a quip, but instead he merely moaned.

"Up," he said, helping Zuko to lift his legs, and wrap them around his waist.

"Damnit, we can't…" Aang began.

Zuko had enough. He trusted that Aang could hold him up, and clasped his hands so that Aang would look him straight in the eyes.

"Aang, if you do not fuck me right this instant, I am going to make you regret it."

Aang shuddered, apparently finding the assertiveness a turn-on.

"Do it now," Zuko ordered.

Aang didn't verbally reply, instead slipping into his lover. A part of him would have been mortified at the fact that they were having sex against his bedroom door. No doubt that the guards could probably hear them…

Zuko didn't really care at the moment, urging his lover to move faster. With the drug coursing through his system, Zuko came only seconds after Aang began.

But Aang didn't stop, and Zuko didn't try to stop him. He knew it was the aphrodisiac, and knew he would probably hurt later. Right then, however, he just wanted more.

* * *

Aang thought that after his encounter with the Dark Avatar, he would have a visit from the next child spirit.

However, no dreams visited him. He wasn't sure if he should be happy with the temporary respite, or worried. He wanted something to happen, and he wanted to fight.

The feelings scared him. He was angry with the Dark Avatar for confusing him, but the anger almost seemed unnatural. He felt ready to snap at anything, and that included his friends.

And then Zuko entered, flushed and clearly aroused. The anger seemed to try and rise inside of him, but could not overcome the higher hill of desire and love.

With each caress and kiss, each thrust and moan, he felt the anger recede.

What would he do without Zuko?

And finally, when they could no longer move, he dreamed.

The little girl smiled.

"My name is Gaia."


	39. Earth: The Girl of Earth

Aang momentarily considered fleeing. The little spirit didn't feel evil. She simply radiated the aura of someone who could break a person in two if they looked at her the wrong way.

Somewhat like Toph…

Gaia laughed, almost as if reading his mind. On further inspection, he figured that wasn't implausible.

"I won't hurt you," she said. "Your lover would be very upset with me."

Her eyes shifted slightly to his side, and he glanced. He almost thought he saw a faint outline, but the image disappeared when he blinked. Was Gaia implying that Zuko was indeed in this dream with them?

Warmth spread through him, and he knew without a doubt it was Zuko.

"But why can't I see him or anything?" Aang asked, slightly disconcerted by the thought that Zuko almost seemed like a ghost here.

Gaia rolled her eyes. "Are we going to waste our time here discussing stupid stuff like that, because frankly, there's more important things than discussing the nature of dreams or visions."

Aang almost laughed at her frank answer. She and Toph truly would get along very well. Still, he felt that perhaps laughing would appear a bit disrespectful, though when he thought about it, this was his head…

"Will you focus on the topic at hand, please?" snapped Gaia.

"Ah, sorry," Aang replied sheepishly.

The spirit shook her head, and he thought he heard her mumble something about lovers and airbrains.

"Walk with me," she said, before he could ask her if he heard right.

He followed the order, walking towards her, and they began to walk side-by-side. The spirit appeared far younger than the other two spirits.

"It's amazing, isn't it? This world of ours…"

Aang nodded without hesitation. The statement was so simplistic, and yet so very true.

"Yet, it's so vast that sometimes people can't see how everything creates an intricate whole."

Gaia stopped and turned to him.

"I've heard something like that before," Aang said softly, looking out beyond them. They stood on the outskirts of a field that spread as far as he could see, and no trees blocked the view. Green grass, standing a few good inches, created the effect of gentle waves as the wind blew.

Gaia smiled. "It's true. We truly are all connected in some way."

"Even the good and the bad," whispered Aang.

"Especially the good and the bad. But you know, it's not always so simple. Each person has choices, and sometimes they're in that gray area. Actually, most choices are gray, because what might be good for one person, may be terrible for someone else."

Aang shuffled his feet. "I guess that's true, but I can't seem to justify Ozai's actions."

"No, some people definitely cause more bad than good. Just keep in mind that sometimes what might seem evil may surprise you."

With a frown, Aang thought about that, but didn't speak. The thoughts simply seemed to circle in his head.

"C'mon!" Gaia called. "Let's go!" And with those words, she began to run across the field.

* * *

Teo had been delighted when asked if he could accompany them. The Earth Kingdom was large, and though Appa could carry them, machines could take them faster and not get tired. They all figured that for shorter travel, Appa could fly them around.

Still, they had no clear destination, so they decided to return to Toph's parents. Teo had watched them run around, and it reminded him of his shortcomings.

He sat, staring at a small stream. Teo felt silly, but he almost envied it, since it at least got to move somewhere. His father continually found ways to help him move around, but sometimes…

Teo locked the wheels on his wheelchair and then, mostly using his arms, tried to hoist himself up. He knew that he could never walk, but always a small part of him hoped for a miracle.

Instead, he found himself falling…

And suddenly, he wasn't.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Toph asked.

Despite feeling bad about his thoughts, Teo felt happy Toph couldn't see his face. He felt his face burn, and figured he resembled a tomato. He was also quite impressed with her strength.

"I was…"

"Trying to walk?" Toph asked, helping him back into his wheelchair.

"Yes," Teo whispered, feeling foolish. Everyone told him he would never walk, though his father continually thought of ways to try and make it possible. Many prototypes lay in his laboratory, but none of them brought back feeling into his legs, nor could they function without some connection between brain, nerves and so forth. He could will his legs to move all he wanted, but they ignored him.

"It's stupid, I know," Teo finally said when Toph remained silent. "And usually I'm pretty okay with it all. I mean, it's not like I can't get around or anything. Just sometimes…"

"You want a miracle," Toph said.

"Yeah…"

Toph sighed. "You know, I always figured that since I was blind, I'd have to work extra hard at everything. I needed to compensate. So I learned how to use my feet to kinda see around, using vibrations in the Earth. I can't see fine details or anything, but at least I can get around. I kept making myself stronger so that I could take care of myself."

Teo admired Toph's ability to overcome her disability. She grew in a wealthy household, and even knew how to act like a lady. Yet instead of letting herself be served, she fought, becoming stronger.

"I…think it's amazing, what you do. You're far stronger than I'll ever be, that's for sure!"

Despite the statement, Toph remained silent for a moment, though her cheeks seemed tinged pink. Teo wondered if he offended her, and began to formulate an apology.

Finally, she said, "Sometimes, before I open my eyes in the morning, I hope that I'll be able to see. I'm proud of my strength, but sometimes I'd rather be able to have my sight."

"But then you wouldn't be Toph!" he blurted out. "I…didn't mean that to come out like that."

Toph grinned. "It's true, though. We wouldn't be who we were otherwise, so I guess we should be happy with ourselves, right? But I wanted you to know that you're not the only person who sometimes wish their disability away."

Teo smiled as well. "Thank you, Toph."

"You're welcome."

Still smiling, Teo unlocked the wheels, getting ready to return to camp.

"You know," Toph said, making him pause in his actions, "I think what you do is pretty amazing, too."

"T-thank you," he stammered.

Toph cleared her throat. "Anyway, let's go back."

* * *

Aang stared at Toph as if she had grown another head. Even blind, she could almost feel it.

"Are you deaf, or something?" asked Toph, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"No! I just thought we were going to…I don't know…practice?"

"Are you being smart with me, Aang? Because you know how I feel about that."

Aang took a step away, while a grin appeared on Toph's face. "No, ma'am?"

"Good! Now when I say 'drop and give me 100,' you drop and give me 100. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Aang groaned. "But I'm not out of shape…"

"That's not the point! The point is that Earth is powerful and unyielding. That's how you need to be mentally and physically! So drop! And if it makes you feel better, I'll let Zuko watch you work on those muscles!"

"Toph!" Aang moaned, but did as told. Toph sat down beside him, watching him. She knew that it probably wouldn't be too difficult for him, but she didn't tell him that this was only the start. By the end of the day, he'd be so sore that doing anything with Zuko would be impossible!

In the meantime, she thought about Earth. Katara managed to change into a being of ice. If that were the case, then surely, somehow, she could become something similar of Earth. At least, that's what she thought. She just couldn't figure out the mechanism.

Apparently sitting and thinking 'turn to rock' really didn't work. Katara seemed to figure out that since the body was a good portion water, she could freeze that part of her, or something like that. Toph couldn't quite figure out how she did it without freezing her heart, but that was besides the point.

Maybe something similar held for Earth, too, but maybe not.

"Toph, I'm done," Aang said, breaking her reverie.

"Good, now do another 100, but with one arm only."

Aang groaned again.

'Ah well,' Toph thought. 'I'll figure it out eventually.'


	40. Earth: Space

Teo blinked. He simply couldn't decide if to interrupt or return later. From where he sat, Toph appeared awake, but clearly lounging….

On Aang's back. Toph said she needed to train Aang more, and though she was petite, surely that hurt…

Suddenly, Teo was quite happy being a non-bender. Shaking his head, he went to speak with Toph.

"I wondered if you were just going to sit there forever," Toph said, turning her sightless eyes towards him.

"I didn't want to interrupt your…training?" he said, sparing a quick glance at Aang.

A smile seemed to tug at Toph's lips at his slight question, and he nearly burst out laughing. He stifled the impulse.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Toph asked.

"Well, this doesn't have anything to do with bending or anything, but I thought you might be interested." He opened a notebook he kept with different notes and doodles, many of them concerning conversations with his father.

"I was reviewing a few things in my notebook, when I came across a few ideas my father and I discussed concerning books and blind individuals."

When Toph didn't respond, he continued, "We just thought it would benefit people to have different modes of communication…not just those who are blind, but also others with disabilities. I wondered if you were interested in discussing the matter?"

Toph sat up, crossing her legs. "Did you ever think that asking such a thing is rude?"

Stunned at the response, Teo's eyes grew wide.

"I mean, a lot of people hate being reminded of their shortcomings, and you're just rubbing it in."

He felt as if iced water trickled down his back, and washed into his stomach, freezing his insides.

And then Toph laughed.

"You take things way too seriously!"

"Why would you even joke about something like that? I felt like I really offended you!" he replied, frowning.

"Because I bet there are really people out there who would get offended, even if you're trying to help them. People can be stubborn that way. But mostly I just wanted to see how you'd react."

Teo shook his head again. "I sometimes wonder about your plans, Toph."

With a small hop, Toph stood up. "I know what I'm doing. You can relax now, Aang."

Aang gracefully collapsed onto the ground. Teo wondered how long he had held that position, unmoving like a chair, while Toph relaxed.

"You're a tad demented, you know?"

"Thanks. Did you want to go talk about this language thing or not?"

"Oh! If you and Aang are done training…"

"I think we're done. Right, Aang?" Toph asked, poking Aang in the ribs with her toe.

"Done," The Avatar croaked.

* * *

"She sat on you?" Zuko asked again, nearly mortified by the fact that he was giggling as he said the words, but amusement overriding any other emotions.

Aang glared at him, which only caused Zuko to laugh. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed quite so much. The very image of the all-powerful Avatar reduced to a common furniture piece at the whim of a small, young woman caused another bout of mirth.

"It's not that funny," grumped Aang, though Zuko saw a slight upturn to his lips.

"Probably not," Zuko agreed.

With a groan, Aang joined Zuko on the bed. He decided, with a small smirk to himself, that if they wanted him to act like household items, he might as well work on a few others. So, with his grin still in place, he attempted to do his impression of a blanket, covering Zuko's body with his own.

"Aang," said Zuko, with mock indignation. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh. I'm a blanket."

Zuko rolled his eyes, a smile still on his face. He disentangled one arm so that he could stroke Aang's head, then down to his back. Aang sighed, and his whole body relaxed.

The repetitive motion caused him to fall asleep rather quickly. Yet right before he passed out, he heard Zuko say softly, "More like a big cat."

* * *

Like many people, Zuko wondered how flying would feel. He was sure that Aang would gladly take him gliding, but only when they had the opportunity.

Yet in this dream that felt almost real, Zuko didn't touch the ground as he followed Gaia and Aang.

"Look," said Gaia.

They raced across the plains, and Zuko took a quick glance to the side, seeing each tree and animal as clear as if he were examining them. Some he recognized by name, while others he hoped to remember when he woke so he could look them up.

The trip over mountains, across water, near volcanoes and across grasslands…it seemed to take such a short time, and yet he knew with the certainty only in dreams that this was a trip through all the lands.

Finally, Gaia slowed, and they walked. It seemed they had returned to their starting point.

"When you really look," said Gaia, "the different lands hold different things, like various animals or trees or surfaces, but each is then connected to a different part. It's a big tapestry, everything threads sewn together, and together this is the world. It is only humans that try to cut up the tapestry into the Nations you know now."

Zuko imagined the tapestry. He thought he remembered some once talking to him about threads of fate or other such things.

Then, his treacherous mind thought that if everything was indeed a single thread that created the larger whole, then his and Aang's were tangled together.

This, unfortunately, led to a thought he believed best left between them.

* * *

"Your lover is having impure thoughts about you," said Gaia.

Aang blinked. For several seconds, he had gazed at the horizon, lost in thought about humans and the tendency to war against each other. He envied how the animals and trees seemed to know balance. They did not think about the so-called 'greater good,' but about survival. He tried to think whether this was a better way to live, when Gaia had mentioned Zuko.

"What impure thoughts?" he asked.

"About threads and tangles," Gaia replied, rocking on her heels.

It took several seconds for Aang to completely shift gears, and then his face felt like a supernova, heat flooding his cheeks. Gaia laughed.

"But you saw how each part of this world flowed into another," she said.

"Yes. There's no clear area that says, 'this is Earth Nation', or anything like that. We labeled the areas. Still, I can't help but wonder if that's wrong."

Gaia nodded. "You could debate that forever and a day. The truth is that humans like such organization, and that's why so many categories exist, but then its easier to point out the differences…"

"And then we judge others by our own categories," Aang finished. "It's giving me a headache."

Again, Gaia laughed. "If you think too much about it, you might go crazy. Think about this instead: The land can be rigid, but sometimes it must be flexible as well. Water cuts into Earth and can cause mudslides, dust dances in the wind, and lava runs down mountains, the land shakes with earthquakes, but the core of the land does not disappear."

Earth had been difficult for him, being the opposite of his original bending skills, but he felt that perhaps the unity of the elements would indeed make it easier.

"Strong in my belief, but still able to be flexible," he said softly. "To be able to change, and move on…"

With a smile, Gaia nodded. "Yes. And for you, it's even more important, but I think you'll manage. You have good friends."

"Yeah," Aang said, grinning.

"I, Gaia, spirit of Earth, give you the gift of Space. And good luck…you're going to need it."

* * *

When Aang went with Zuko to breakfast, the first words out of Toph's mouth were, "Okay, time for pushups."

Aang's first word was, "No."

Sokka whispered in the few seconds of silence, "Better run for cover…"

"What was that?" Toph asked, ignoring Sokka.

"I said, 'no.' I'm not going to do any more pushups, or whatever else you want me to do, unless it's actual training. I may not have bulging muscles and all, but I'm not weak. What I need to do is practice how to deal with the unexpected. I need to spar with people."

Slowly, a smile spread across Toph's face. "It's about time you stood up for yourself, Twinkle Toes."

Aang made a face at the nickname. "Are you telling me that if I'd said something earlier, I wouldn't've had to do all those pushups or be a stupid chair?"

"It's good practice, but if you'd really stood your ground, I might have listened. I said you need to be powerful and unyielding. You just missed the 'mental' part."

"Yeah, she's got _that_ covered," said Sokka. Katara pushed his head into his food.

Aang ignored Sokka as well, and said, "Powerful and unyielding…but still able to change."

Toph looked surprised, but pleased. "Hey, I think it's time we got a move on, right?" she said.

"But let me clean up first," said Sokka.

* * *

The air stood still and stifling. It didn't stop the men from destroying the town.

She watched, emotionless, her face blank. Wasn't she supposed to feel something? Her father told her to cause some havoc, so she should feel proud.

She felt nothing.

Until she saw them. Her eyes focused on each one at a time.

First, the man who fought without bending. She remembered something about humor, but the way he fought now was anything but humorous.

'He's sure of himself and his sword, and he deflected and defends like any seasoned warrior,' she noted.

Next, the waterbender woman. She was entirely blue, something that she'd never seen beforehand. Where her feet touched the ground, it turned to frost. Was she made of ice, then?

'There must be more, though, because she manipulates the water easily, but doesn't melt.'

Then she focused on the earthbender woman. She was smaller than the others, and almost appeared elegant, except for the fact that she stomped the ground, creating waves to knock down people and towers of rock to block her men's path. For just a moment, she seemed to catch a flicker of something, the shine of a precious stone, but then it disappeared.

'Like the rainbow in a diamond,' she thought.

Her eyes moved to the older man. She knew this person…he had powers like hers, so she could appreciate the way he manipulated the fires around him. Anyone could have confused it with dancing.

In a way, he did, but it wasn't just him. It was the Avatar also. They wove around each other, defending and attacking as if they read each other's minds. Simply put, it was beautiful to watch.

As she drew on her own strength to produce lightening, she saw the firebender's eyes widen. He saw her, and knew what she was doing.

A young child stood to the side, alone. She released the lightening bolt.

"No!" Zuko yelled. He knew the power behind those bolts after seeing his uncle hurt by one, and nearly getting killed himself by another. But none of them were close enough…

Except that suddenly Aang was near, grabbing the child and falling to the ground to avoid the bolt. It hit the building instead. To his surprise, Aang held his hand out and seemed to manipulate the air in front of him, creating a shield so the debris wouldn't hit them. When had Aang learned that?

But his eyes moved back to the real danger.

"Azula…."

Without emotion of any sort, the woman nodded. "Yes, that's my name."

She studied them each for a moment longer before turning her back, and beginning to walk away.

Shock froze him, but a figure jumped to the road.

"Azula!" Mai called. He should have known that she and Haru would be nearby.

She stopped, but did not turn around.

"Azula, what are you doing?" Mai asked, taking a step forward.

"Careful, buns," Haru said.

Azula turned. "I do as my father says. I will reclaim the honor of the Fire Nation."

Zuko flinched. He remembered when similar words came out of his mouth. Yet, at least he had some emotions back then. Azula seemed almost to be reciting what she had been told, like at school.

Mai seemed similarly shocked. Azula made a motion with her hand, causing a firewall to block them.

Yet no one moved.

"What did they do to her?" Haru asked.


	41. Earth: The Lady of Diamond

Even after Azula left, Mai stared at the spot recently vacated. Aang hardly found that surprising. He did not know the post-war Azula well. However, he knew enough to recognize that the woman who appeared before them only looked like her.

"Do you think…father really is using some of those methods from the Dai Li…?" Zuko asked. Aang shuddered, not needing clarification.

"I guess the Dark Avatar did make the implication," he replied softly. "I just hoped he was lying."

He watched as Haru placed a hand on Mai's shoulder. She turned to him, and he saw her jaw tightly clenched, appearing quite painful.

"Maybe we should go back to Lake Laogai," suggested Toph. "We can see if we can find any information there."

"Toph's right," Aang said. "We have to learn a bit more about their techniques before we try to tackle the issue."

"If we can," said Sokka.

"If we can," Zuko echoed, looking extremely tired.

"We'll go tomorrow morning," Katara said.

Nobody argued.

* * *

They slept. Toph knew this because of their heartbeats. She purposely waited, not wanting to bother anybody.

She didn't usually have anything close to insomnia. She wasn't exactly a people's person, but she didn't hate company either. But she felt this required some personal space, something that people like Katara considered 'antisocial.'

Quietly, Toph moved, not too far from camp. She sat down, cross-legged, on a cool slab of stone, taking a deep breath before letting all of her muscles relax. Her eyes closed, symbolically sealing the outside world from her mind.

First, she focused on her breathing, slowing it down. Then, she let her thoughts and feelings flow, letting her mind go where it wanted to, but making sure she didn't dwell long on something else. This second part became a challenge. She, of course, was worried for her friends, and wanted to protect them somehow. She feared the damage that Ozai could bring to this land, how Azula changed, and the enigma, the Dark Avatar. Tempting as it was to dwell on any of these issues, she forced herself to keep the thoughts moving.

After letting the emotions and thoughts run through her, she let the awareness of the outside slowly seep back inside her mind. The coolness of the rock, the slight breeze, the sounds of the night animals…

All of this was her Earth. After Ozai's first defeat, she believed everything safe from more harm, but that notion crumbled after Aang's illness. Again, everything was in danger.

She was part of Earth, a child of the land. Toph knew that she needed to remind herself of some of the more important attributes of her world. Namely, she needed the strength to withstand brutal onslaught, but also gentleness to help those in need.

Toph remembered how hopeless she felt before discovering metal-bending. Then, after believing she understood, she indeed managed to bend metal.

Now, she believed herself a part of Earth, and so she was…

* * *

Near-death experiences gave Hahn a new perspective on people, but Jet managed to bring back some of his previous ill will. The man, to put it simply, was infuriating.

Hahn tried his best to understand. Jet missed numerous years of his life tanked, and now his muscles were weak. To need help to perform simple, daily tasks angered Jet, who lived many years taking care of himself.

But to hear Jet complain all the time about Hahn's skills (or lack thereof, by Jet's point-of-view) tried his patience. A person could only take so much.

And then, to his horror, Katara returned.

Bee apparently intercepted them, informing the group about Jet's status, and they, of course, rushed to see him.

They all stopped at the entrance, staring in shock at Jet. He really couldn't blame them, after everything.

But Katara's eyes were on him.

"You knew beforehand."

"I did," he said, unable to meet her gaze. "I…I guess I wanted to try and ease some of your worry, because I knew that you'd worry even more if you knew…"

His statement trailed away, leaving him vulnerable. He wanted to believe himself a changed man, but…

"And?" she prompted.

"And…and I wanted to heal him…so I wouldn't be useless…so you'd be proud of me…"

A snort made her gaze waver.

"That's pathetic," Jet rasped. "He's nothing but a spoiled brat."

Hahn winced. Oh, how he hated Jet's mouth, but he feared the words were true. After everything, what he really wanted was Katara's approval. Once again, he proved he was indeed selfish.

"And he calls himself a healer…"

He stared at the ground, his face burning. Perhaps the Earth would suddenly drop out from under him and swallow him whole. That way he wouldn't have to look at the disapproving looks everyone was probably giving him.

But the floor didn't give out. Instead, someone else came to the rescue.

* * *

"Oh, boo hoo hoo," Toph said, her voice distinctly lacking any sympathy. "If you're trying to look for someone to coddle you, go look somewhere else."

A few seconds ticked by, but finally Jet snapped, "You don't understand anything I've gone through!"

"You're right. I haven't had the bad luck you have, but not everything's sunshine and rainbows. You think I haven't been frustrated in my life? You think it's easy to have your parents watch you all the time, thinking that every step you take, you're going to break something or yourself? You think it's easy being blind? You think any of us have had lives with nothing but bon-bons falling from the sky?"

She stomped over to his chair, placing her hands on the arms of his chair, and leaning down as if she could see him through her sightless eyes.

"Guess what, honey? You're not the only one who's had bad luck."

He seemed to try to pull himself forward and to lash out, but quickly slumped back.

"Is that all you got? You've got a big mouth to tell us off, and all you're doing there is sitting around, waiting for a miracle. Well, it ain't going to come to you, so you better start moving towards it yourself."

Toph heard a small gasp, but ignored it, grabbing the hand that suddenly moved to grab her. She knew that Jet wouldn't have enough strength to damage anyone, but she knew the effort taxed his energy.

She smiled, and nodded. "It's a start."

With that, she released his hand, turned around and walked back to stand beside her friends.

* * *

If Teo hadn't already felt just a teeny bit infatuated with Toph, he was fairly sure that display would have changed his feelings quickly.

He simply stared at her, his mouth slightly ajar. Though he knew she had grown a few inches, she was still petite, and hardly looked like she could fight anyone. Teo knew better.

His eyes shifted, and saw Bee looking at him. She was smirking! He felt his face warm, and he averted his gaze.

"You know," he began, carefully not looking at anyone directly, "my father began a project once to try and help me walk. It was meant to give the user some stability, but also to assist in actual movement. It never would have worked for me, since the nerves in my legs don't work, but perhaps with a few adjustments, something similar could be used for you, Jet."

He finally looked up. Jet seemed to be studying him, perhaps to see if he lied, but he ignored that, already thinking about how to alter the prototype his father made years prior to fit the other man.

When nobody said anything, Hahn cleared his throat, and said, "Did you want to try that, Jet?"

Jet opened his mouth, then closed it, as if changing his mind on how he wished to reply. Finally, he simply said, "Yes."

* * *

Dinner, to Aang's relief, was not awkward. He didn't know what Hahn and Katara talked about after seeing Jet, but they once more seemed at ease. Aang really worried that Katara's temper would flare after Hahn's statements. Perhaps in some ways, they did seem selfish, but Aang couldn't blame him, really. Hahn felt inadequate, and wanted some positive approval, especially from Katara. Everybody wanted to feel special in the eyes of their precious person.

His thoughts were broken when Toph said, "I finally did it, Aang."

Aang blinked several times. She spoke as if he should know what she meant…

She smirked. "What Katara did beforehand. Turning into ice…"

"Wait, you can turn to ice, too?" Sokka interrupted. "I didn't know you could waterbend!"

"No, you dimwit!" she snapped.

"But you said you could do what Katara did!"

"I meant turning into her element!"

Aang looked back and forth between the two as if watching a sparring match. He couldn't help idly wondering if Sokka was simply trying to lighten the mood after everything…

Sokka paused for just a second, before saying with a straight face, "You can turn into dirt?"

To the surprise of everyone, Toph didn't violently lash out. Instead, she demonstrated, and she certainly did not appear dirty. Her whole body appeared to be made of diamond.

"Whoa," Sokka managed. Aang completely agreed.

Softly, almost inaudibly, Aang heard Teo said, "How beautiful…"

His eyes grew wide as Toph turned towards him, a huge smile on her face. "Thank you, Teo!"

And then she practically swooped down, and kissed him, and on the lips, too.

Stunned, Teo simply sat there, a half-smile on his face. Aang finally relaxed, leaned back, and laughed.


	42. Earth: Heartbreak and Mended Hearts

Zuko woke first, feeling restless. He briefly considered waking Aang, but decided that the other young man deserved the rest given to them. Soon, sleep would be the last thing on their mind. Zuko felt certain that, inevitably, they would face Ozai and his followers.

Quietly, he slipped out of bed, and dressed in simple pants and tunic. He snuck outside, his eyes adjusting to the darkness, and made his way to a circle of a few stones so he could sit. The wind bordered on the chilly side, but didn't bother him. Already, the light of predawn began to bring color back to the world.

Seeing the sun rise made him think about bending. The nighttime moon brought strength to water benders, while the rise of the sun aided fire benders. Such things did not affect air benders or earth benders, as far as he knew. Still, it would be interesting to study, though he really had no urge to think too hard on the subject matter early in the morning.

Anyway, it was far more likely that the intellectuals would study Katara and Toph before even considering anything else. As far as anyone knew, nobody, not even the Avatar, managed to turn into their bending element. He wondered if he, too, would learn the skill.

It also made him wonder what the Fire Spirit would teach Aang. He might not have learned to turn literally into the elements, but he certainly had gained some of their attributes, such as his ability to burn when angered. In addition to that, the spirits gave him the gifts of mind, space and time.

Zuko knew that it frightened Aang. He feared that such power could corrupt him, in time. Zuko felt that limits had been placed, such as Aang passing out shortly after slowing time down. They simply were not aware of the extent of the limits. He sighed.

"Is something bothering you, Zuko?"

Zuko looked up to see Jin standing a bit to the side, her hands behind her back.

"A few things, yes, but nothing surprising," he replied. He thought about that night, years ago, when they had gone out for a date, thanks to his uncle. It had been enjoyable, or at least as much as could be at that time. His uncle seemed thrilled with the idea of owning a teashop at the time, but Zuko remained bitter.

"It must be the plague of great people to be worried all the time," Jin said, sitting down. "You always look like you're thinking."

A small smile crossed his lips. "It's a plague."

Jin laughed. "You've changed a lot, or at least from what I saw. You're…I don't know how to describe it." She studied him for a moment. "It's like an inner light that makes you shine more."

The words surprised him, then he considered. "I suppose it happens when air fuels fire."

"You mean Aang, right?"

"Yes."

Jin smiled, her eyes sparkling. "You know, when you left that evening, you said things were complicated. Of course, I thought it all made sense when you became firelord and then there was Mai…"

"People of royalty never seem to have any privacy."

"Nope! They don't! I was pretty happy that I managed to get a kiss out of you. I could brag to the other girls that I had gotten to kiss the firelord, even if you weren't at that time!"

Zuko colored, focusing on a spot just beyond Jin so he wouldn't have to look at her directly.

"And sometimes on my more gloomy days, I'd torture myself with images of how I could have been your lady if you weren't so difficult," she continued.

"Jin…"

"And then everything changed, and rumors began to fly that you were with the Avatar now, after Mai left you."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I think because I never really got over the image of Lee, in my mind."

He finally looked fully at her again. She still smiled, but the lines around her eyes spoke of the bit of sadness she felt along with the statement.

"I'm sorry," he said, not certain what else he could say.

"I know. It really shocked me to see how possessive Aang is, but I got to see you two interact, and I could tell how much in love you two are."

Zuko nodded. "We are."

"I'm jealous," Jin admitted. "And maybe if I were younger and more ignorant, I would try to steal you away. But you aren't the person I thought you were." She seemed to wipe a tear from her eye. He felt a bit guilty. He always knew that nothing would happen between them, even if the date had been pleasant. She imaged a future.

She stood up.

"Thank you, Lee." She said, then turned and walked away.

"I wish you happiness," he said softly. What more could he say to a broke heart?

* * *

"Ozai seems to be gathering his forces here," Suki said. The Kyoshi Warrior had apparently rejoined them in the middle of the night, bringing news of Ozai's army. Thankfully, most of the warriors had managed to stay safe while gathering information, but a few had been captured.

"He's got a good number of cities," stated Zuko, studying the map. "It worries me to think how many people are unhappy with the current rule. Even if we do defeat my father, what good will it do if the people are displeased?"

Suki shook her head. "I don't deny that there are definitely followers, but I think some of them are just oppressed people."

"Or brainwashed," Sokka added.

"The best thing to do would be to take out the core, then pick off the few true followers. After that, it should be okay to negotiate with the rest."

Zuko meet Aang's eyes. They knew that she meant that Ozai and those others should be killed at last, but Zuko knew Aang would still not be willing to do that, despite everything.

"Whatever we do, I don't think we should stay here too long," Katara said. "If we can spy on them, who says they can't spy on us?"

Everyone's eyes turned towards Aang, who appeared to try to shrink away from them.

"I don't know for sure what to do," Aang admitted. "Just because we have an idea where they may be doesn't mean we can just jump into battle."

"Then what we need to do is start gathering forces," Toph said.

Sokka nodded. "We can temporarily split up, and spread the word, then meet up again…"

His words trailed away, but they understood.

"Katara and I can go speak with the Southern and Northern water tribes, respectively," said Hahn.

"I'll talk to the Swamp Tribe," Sokka said.

"Teo and I will go talk to the Earth King and spread the word," Toph replied.

"Haru and I will inform the White Lotus and Leaf, as well as Iroh," Mai said.

A smile seemed to play along Zuko's lips as he glanced at Mai, who raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?"

"No," said Zuko. "Not at all."

Mai seemed to debate harassing Zuko for the answer, but Katara clapped her hands once to gain everyone's attention.

"The sooner we move, the sooner we can get this over with," she said.

* * *

Aang studied the clouds that lazily traveled across the sky. He had not considered returning to Ember Islands any time soon, but Katara had strongly suggested that he take a short escape. It made him feel guilty, but Zuko had agreed.

The trip to the Islands was oddly quiet, though the two leaned against each other as Appa flew. Now, however, Aang suddenly wanted to talk.

"You know, there's a city that relies solely on predictions a woman makes? They said she could read the clouds."

Zuko snorted. "And what do you see in the clouds, Aang?"

"Well, if you tilt your head a bit and squint, it kinda looks like Bumi."

Zuko choked on a laugh. "The King of Omashu?"

"I've got a good imagination?"

"Are you sure this woman knew what she was talking about?"

"Aunt Wu? Not exactly. I mean, she took very generalized ideas, so that anybody could find some grain of truth in her words."

"That's the way it usual works."

"I had a huge crush on Katara then."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "You had a crush on her for a long time, Aang."

"True. Weird, how that's all changed, don't you think?"

"Yes," Zuko replied, nodding his head. "But I'm glad. I feel…different."

Aang glanced at Zuko. "Oh?"

"I don't know how to describe it. You know, back before we were friends, I came here with Mai, Ty Lee and Azula. I was so possessive and jealous if anyone ever showed any interest in Mai, my anger would just explode. Actually, I was just angry in general."

"Oh, so you wouldn't be jealous if someone flirted with me?" Aang teased.

"Don't be stupid. I'd break their arms." The way Zuko said this so casually made Aang laugh.

"Of course I'd be jealous," said Zuko when Aang had calmed down. "I just feel…more stable, I guess. I don't think I'd react the way I did with Mai."

"Maybe that's because you know I can beat them up."

"Mai could, too. I told you I don't know how to explain it. It's just you. You healed me."

Aang sat up, a smile on his face. "You know, I love you."

Zuko, caught off guard, replied, "I love you, too."

* * *

Notes: I apologize about the long wait and the not so exciting chapter. The story is actually starting to make it's way to the close, with only Fire remaining.

The last month has been utter blah. My pet gerbil, Terra, died after nearly a month of being sick and worked was Blah^100. Yeah. That blah. But anyway...story. There will be an end. Hey look! It's in sight!


	43. Interlude of Space

"I wasn't sure I'd live the first war, and now there's another," Aang mumbled. His eyes scanned the horizon, littered with spots of flickering fire that indicated the locations of various tents. Slowly, as word spread of the oncoming battles, more people traveled to join the Fire Nation army. Aang was grateful that the Water Tribes remained unified, but the Earth Kingdom, unfortunately, were not. Nobody was certain how many truly support Ozai, and how many were simply brain-washed...

"Our goal," said Zuko, "Is to disable as many as possible, minimizing bloodshed as much as possible. Hopefully if we take out the heart of the operations, it will scatter the forces, and we can pursue the smaller factions."

But Zuko knew, just as Aang did, that people were going to die.

"I hate this," Zuko admitted to Aang privately. "It's always easy to justify things when you keep your mind closed, but the minute you start realizing that these are people just like us, it becomes far more complicated."

Aang only knew this too well. He still opposed killing anyone, and knew Zuko would keep his word to protect as many as possible. This time, however, he couldn't just take Ozai's bending away.

And then there was the Dark Avatar…

He knew he had to stop worrying and stay in the present. The future remained too unpredictable. Tomorrow, they would be discussing strategy, along with several powerful members of each bending and non-bending regions.

Aang groaned. "Well that didn't make me feel better at all…"

* * *

The following day, Aang entered the banquet, where many could sit and not appear threatening, and nearly walked out. He knew these people personally, the figureheads of regions and Nations, all their eyes turned to look at him.

He knew as Avatar, he should somehow greet everyone, and perhaps make some speech about their upcoming battle.

Instead, he said the first words that came to his head.

"Hey, everyone! Who's ready to rumble?"

Silence greeted this statement, until he heard Sokka say, "And that, sir, is our Avatar!"

* * *

Aang mostly let the discussion flow over and around him. The technical aspects of war bored him, and he figured he'd let the professionals worry about the armies. Only when they asked him a direct question did he refocus. The rest of the time, he spent attempting to sense the Dark Avatar.

Unfortunately for him, he received no information whatsoever.

During a small break, Zuko turned to him.

"Are you paying any attention whatsoever to what we're discussing?" asked Zuko, half exasperated and the rest amused.

"Kinda?"

"Kinda, not really?"

"Something like that."

Zuko shook his head. "It's disconcerting to some of them. They think the Avatar should be a bit more interactive with the rest of them."

Aang had the decency to look a bit sheepish at this.

"I've been trying to find the Dark Avatar," Aang admitted. "I know you and your uncle know more about the formalities of war and armies."

"And you're an army of your own," Zuko said, with no malice.

Aang sighed. "Whether it's decided that I go after Azula, Ozai or the Dark Avatar, I'll be on my own."

"No. Not this time."

"Zuko…"

"This time, I'm going with you."

Aang shook his head. "You can't…"

"I will. I know that in the end, we'll likely have to fight the Dark Avatar, and possibly my father. This time, you're not going alone."

"The Army needs the Fire Lord."

"The world needs us to win," replied Zuko.

Aang opened his mouth, the closed it. He couldn't actually argue with that statement. Still, he thought he could try to persuade Zuko one way or another, right until he heard yelling.

"This happens way too often when we're here," said Zuko, exasperated. They walked swiftly into the hallway.

Hahn was holding Katara back, and Katara was reaching out towards her brother, fingers wildly reaching out to try and grab him. Sokka had a look between embarrassed and amused with just a tinge of nervousness.

Aang managed not to laugh. He glanced at Suki, who watched everything, her arms crossed.

"Exactly what's going on?" Zuko asked.

Katara stopped flailing so that she could give Zuko a withering look.

"Well….haha…" Sokka said, scratching the back of his head. His face was red, and he seemed to perform an as-of-yet-unknown jig.

"Ha…ha…" Katara repeated, clearly not amused.

"I'm pregnant," said Suki.

Aang's jaw dropped. Zuko looked equally stunned.

It took several seconds, but a smile slowly grew on Aang's face.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be done!" wailed Katara, who Hahn had finally released. "You're supposed to marry first!"

"At least we're engaged?" Sokka said, quietly, edging away from Katara.

"So did you knock her up first or propose first?" Toph asked. Katara threw a ball of ice at her, and Toph knocked it away in her diamond form.

"We've been engaged for a while," Suki admitted, showing her engagement necklace that Sokka must have carved. Aang was actually quite impressed, considering what he knew of Sokka's artistic abilities. The design was a fan with an intricate design to make it appear like waves.

"We'll have to throw a huge celebration once this is all done, you know," said Aang.

"And you're going to have to be in a far safer location," said Zuko to Suki. "I know that withdrawing you is going to be impossible, but we can't put you in the front lines."

Suki scowled, but did not argue the point.

"Congratulations," said Aang softly to Suki.

She smiled, but he could see the fear in her eyes.

* * *

He sat alone, his eyes closed and legs crossed, waiting. He knew were everyone was located, and knew that soon the war would start.

It would be here that they would meet, and determine the end.

The Dark Avatar sat as still as a statue. Soon it would be the end…

* * *

Notes:

The End is coming as we enter the final part of Light of Darkness. And hopefully it won't take me a year to finish!

Thanks for hanging on for the ride!


	44. Fire: Live and Learn

The little boy of flames just sat and stared at him, as Aang stared up at the clouds. Aang would have found this situation a bit disconcerting, except he knew the spirits had their own agendas in mind.

From up close, the boy held a remarkable resemblance to Zuko, as he had first noted. However, his gold eyes were far larger, giving him an innocent appearance that clashed with how solemn he appeared.

In all honesty, Aang kinda wanted to hug the little kid and treat him to some iced cream. Apparently he was really looking forward to spoiling Sokka and Suki's kid.

"Aden, right?" he asked, still not sitting up.

The child smiled, holding out a hand to Aang.

Aang took it.

* * *

"I hate this fucking plan," Aang whispered under his breath.

Apparently he hadn't spoken quite as softly as he should have, because he promptly got his head smacked.

"You better watch your mouth, Aang," Katara scolded. "I won't have you talking that way around my nieces and nephews, or any other children, for that matter!"

"I'm kinda scared that she's talking in the plural," Sokka said to Toph, who just nodded her head in agreement.

Katara glared at Sokka, but said nothing.

Aang rubbed the back of his head.

"None of us are thrilled with the plan," Hahn said, eyeing his pack critically. "But considering the information we've received from Leaf, it's the best choice."

"Anyway, we had to split up the last time Ozai attacked," Toph added. "Plus we had to split up a few times already."

"I know. I just hate it. I hate not being able to protect you guys."

"But we have to do this so there'll be a future," said Haru.

Aang looked at his friends assembled in the room. He wondered if this would be the last time he saw them, and his eyes began to fill with tears.

"Don't get all sappy on us, Aang," said Sokka, slapping him on the back even though his own voice wavered.

"We have to win," said Mai softly. "Not just for the Fire Nation, but for everyone."

Aang rubbed his eyes, trying to stop them from spilling, but only partially succeeded. He didn't tell them 'good-bye.' He said, "I'll see you later."

* * *

Azula massaged her throbbing temples. The headaches had slowly become worse, and the voices louder. She was fairly certain that her mother was dead. Yet her soft and calm voice asked her to stop.

Stop what? Azula wasn't sure anymore.

She made a small sound in the back of her throat, urging her transportation to move quicker. Her father told her to return to the palace.

"Why, Azula?" said her mother.

"Shut up!"

* * *

Before leaving the capital, Zuko looked back, and almost seemed to study it. He once more wore light clothing, a simple tunic and pants, along with boots and his twin swords strapped to his back. The only thing that identified him was the Fire Lord's flame, nestled in the loose bun on his head.

Aang hated when Zuko put his hair up. He enjoyed running his fingers through the long strands, but it wasn't just this that defined Aang's preference. Zuko seemed more free, more relaxed when his hair wasn't pulled up.

It brought back memories of when Zuko joined them. He had let his hair grow long. Aang didn't discuss the chase years prior, but he always thought Zuko appeared far more intimidating with his mostly bare head and the tight ponytail.

"It's impolite to stare," said Zuko, without turning.

Aang smiled sheeply.

Zuko turned towards him. "Just remember that if you run into a tree, I'm going to stand over you and laugh."

"You're so mean," Aang replied, sticking his tongue out, but not managing to completely wipe the smile from his face.

Zuko smiled, then started walking once more.

* * *

Aden took him to the temple of the Sun Warriors. It felt like years since he and Zuko had traveled here, trying to regain his gifts that turned on him. The two dragons had helped him once. Perhaps they were here again to gain some wisdom from them?

Aden smiled at him, and he pointed.

The two dragons did not seem to notice them at all. Together, they flew through the air, intertwining and unwinding without pause. Aang remembered how fortunate he and Zuko had been to face them twice and learn from them.

Aden made no move to communicate to the dragons, simply watching the pair dance. Uncertain what to do, Aang finally said, "Do I need to talk to them?"

A negative shake of the head was his answer. Aang frowned. "But we're here because there's something I'm supposed to learn, right?"

This received a positive nod.

Aang stared at the dragons. They were locked in their own dance, either unaware of them or ignoring them. What had he learned? That fire was not bad, but could be used for bad purposes. That there was a fire within everyone, that spark of life, as corny as it sounded even in his own head.

He remembered how the first time he and Zuko came, they performed the dragon dance. It made him smile. The dance was a bit awkward, and the final pose felt a bit foolish. Two people coming together…

The thought stuck in his head as the dragons weaved themselves around each other.

One.

Unity.

* * *

Zuko glared at his bedroll. He really did want to sleep. Just the minute he laid down, his brain wouldn't stop running. His mind kept on running through different scenarios of what they might meet, and he knew that really nothing could prepare them.

Aang, luckily, seemed perfectly capable of sleeping. He had given him a sympathetic look, flopped down, and fallen asleep. Zuko envied Aang's greater ability to push things aside. He knew, however, that Aang had his fair share of sleepless nights.

Zuko sighed. If he couldn't sleep, he could at least contemplate his newest puzzle. So far, both Katara and Toph managed to somehow transform into their given elements. This left Zuko. He stared at his hands, willing them to burst into flame, but nothing happened. He then imagined small particles of his being burning up. Nothing on that end either.

"Or I could just jump into a volcano," he grumbled. Sokka probably would have found it humorous, considering he had suggested such things when Zuko first joined them years prior. He had a feeling that Aang wouldn't find it funny at all.

Having failed this current experiment, Zuko decided to push the idea to the side for now. It was possible that he simply wasn't meant to use his element like Katara and Toph.

He would just have to wait.

* * *

Aden held out his hand, and moved as if to give Aang something. He didn't hold anything visible, but Aang 'took' what the little boy gave him, and he understood.

Aang smiled. He now knew another way to bend, similar to Energy-bending. He also started to have an idea what would happen between him and the Dark Avatar.

Aang bowed to Aden, though he thought of all of his teachers.

"Thank you…thank you all for helping me."


	45. Fire: Prelude to Battle

When Zuko awoke, Aang's spot lay empty. He almost laughed mirthlessly when he felt his heart skip a beat. Aang was the strongest bender and a swift fighter. He could take care of himself. Anyway, he would have heard a struggle if something occurred.

This didn't stop Zuko much. Quietly, he rose to his feet, taking a quick survey of the area. His heart seemingly pounding in his ears, he softly called, "Aang?" A rustle of leaves made him look up.

His mouth opened to reprimand the younger man, but the anger quickly died away. Gold eyes watched him, and Aang barely moved, crouched on a branch as if ready to spring down. Aang's face was expressionless.

Zuko cleared his throat, and licked his dry lips. "Is something wrong, Aang?"

"Nothing, no," replied Aang, barely moving. "I had a talk with the Fire Spirit, Aden. You remember me mentioning him, right?"

Zuko's mind rewound through several conversations, and he did vaguely remember the name. Normally, the spirits seemed to lead Aang around and about before getting to the point. Apparently the fire Spirit took a more direct route.

"I remember," said Zuko.

Aang was always fast, but with the use of the Earth sprite's gift, he not only moved gracefully, but far quicker. Zuko swore that one second Aang stood in the trees, and the next, he was in front of him. He meant to take a step backwards, but his limbs refused to obey the command. Perhaps Aang stopped time, or perhaps the arms encircling him immobilized him.

He felt a presence in his mind. Describing how it felt when Aang entered his mind was difficult, because it seemed to affect his senses in odd ways. It felt like light, and warmth, or the moments that he was truly happy, and safe.

Zuko's face warmed with embarrassment. Aang held him gently, and they stared at each other. He was fairly certain this type of scene appeared in silly romance stories…not that he knew much about that…

He noticed that Aang's eyes were not completely gold, as he originally thought. Around his iris was a thin circle of silver that bled into the gold.

"Beautiful," Aang said, echoing what Zuko thought of his eyes.

Aang smiled, then bent down to devour Zuko's lips. His thoughts bounced around, but Zuko mostly wondered if humans ever went into heat like animals did, because his whole body felt hot and just a little shaky…and…yes, he was indeed making a sound in the back of his throat somewhat similar to the sound of purring and moaning blended together. How the hell did he do that? He couldn't make that sound beforehand!

Aang pulled away, and Zuko expected him to smirk. There was indeed a slight upturn to his lips, but he seemed far too focused on, well, him. Aang pulled his own shirt off, tossing it carelessly to the side, before hastily working on Zuko's clothing.

"Hey!"

Now Aang smirked. "I'd say I'm sorry, but it'd be a lie."

Zuko usually kept a tight reign on his actions, especially since he knew his temper could be dangerous. However, the immature side apparently escaped, and he stuck his tongue out. Aang chuckled, pulling Zuko towards him, their bare bodies intertwining. Carefully, they lay down on Zuko's sleeping bag, Aang practically blanketing Zuko with his own body.

Then, Zuko felt the small tug in his mind. It was as if someone held a ball of warmth, and was asking if they could take it. Zuko's eyes widened.

"Do you trust me?" Aang asked softly.

Zuko closed his eyes, and he gave his answer mentally.

He thought that perhaps he would feel empty, but instead it felt like something wrapping around him. He couldn't touch that energy anymore, knew that he couldn't bend, but Aang…

Aang was fire.

Zuko couldn't decide if he were irritated that Aang figured out how to become that element first, terrified that he had a flaming man on top of him, or turned on at the sheer thrill. Aang wasn't hurting him, but he was sure that it could. It felt almost like it had when the dragons had enveloped them in flames.

The fire disappeared, leaving Aang, and yet it still seemed as if flames danced along his body.

Aang focused on his neck while fingers stretched him. Zuko was positive there would be quite a few marks left on his body. Right at the moment, though, he didn't care.

He wasn't sure if he was hypersensitive to compensate for his lack of bending, but each touch left him moaning and nearly begging. He couldn't stop moving, touching Aang and leaning into the caresses.

And was Aang always quite so large…?

"Relax," said Aang. The bastard was smirking.

What he wanted to say was "if you don't shut up, I'm kicking you out of my mind." What emerged was, "Aaah…"

At least, Aang let him rest for a few moments.

Aang knew his body, so it took very little to arouse Zuko's body, and he didn't hold back. Zuko was fairly sure that Aang had managed to figure out how to press his pleasure senses in his mind.

He ran his fingernails down Aang's back, and when he felt him shiver, repeated his actions, digging in a little deeper. Aang growled, nipping at his neck.

When he was nearing his climax, Aang whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

And then Aang let go of Zuko's powers. He hadn't thought the return would shock his system, but it really did seem as if the gift flooded his whole body, fire running through his whole body.

Zuko threw his head back and cried out, tipping over the edge.

* * *

Bee hated the moments before battle. It always gave her time to imagine all the terrible things that could happen.

"Let the bastards come," said Jet. "We'll show them who's boss."

Bee glared at him. It just figured that not too long after coming back from the dead, Jet would say crap like that.

"If you don't start moving," said Teo, "I'm going to ask someone to tranquilize you."

"Just his tongue," Bee said, earning a glare from her former leader.

"So far everything's looking good," said Hahn, examining Jet's vitals.

"You better hurry, though," said Katara, walking quickly towards the small group. "They've spotted the first wave, and it doesn't look good…"

* * *

The streets were empty of people, the town having been evacuated. Anyone who was brave enough to stay had boarded up their house and remained lying low.

The army waited, protecting the gate to the palace.

Iroh sighed. People were going to die again, and he always hated that. And to make matters worse, the instigator was his brother. Again.

Oh, he knew the Dark Avatar had helped things along just a bit, but mostly, he blamed his brother. He thanked the higher powers that Zuko had turned out all right.

"As acting Fire Lord, we cannot allow harm to come to Lord Iroh," he heard a captain telling his soldiers again.

"We must not let the Fire Nation fall back into his hands!"

They didn't call him by name any longer, Iroh noted. Once, they had fought for their Phoenix King. Now, they just wanted the peace back again, brought about by his nephew.

'Be safe,' he thought. 'Come back alive.'

"The enemy approaches!" came the call they had all waited for.

"For the Fire Lord!" cried a soldier, raising his weapon.

"No!" said Iroh. "For our people! For our world!"

A cheer rose with the chorus of 'for our people' and 'for our world.' Then, as suddenly as it rose, it became silent once more.

The first wave hit.

* * *

Notes: I want to apologize to everyone for the long wait. Every time I say I'll try to work faster, I seem to go slower. So this time I'm not going to make promises, and then end up disappointing everyone. Everyone probably thought I'd abandoned the story. I'm sorry!

Let the battles begin…


	46. Fire: Azula

Zuko watched the sand drift underneath his feet, the wind shifting directions every few seconds.

"This is where you fought my father?" Zuko asked, looking at the rocky landscape before them.

"Yeah," Aang replied, fidgeting just a little. He hated to remember how uncertain he felt during that battle, and how close he had been to taking Ozai's life.

"Let's go," Zuko said after several moments of silence.

They moved on.

* * *

The first wave appeared almost zombie-like, their eyes not entirely focusing on the combatants, and yet still fighting. They made little noise, even when injured, and some even continued to fight when clearly they could move little.

It made Katara nauseous.

"Take them down, but try not to kill them," Bee ordered sharply, her voice piercing the sound of battle. In the heat of the fight, some forgot the real enemy.

Even then, Katara knew that some of these brain-washed people would not survive. In her ice-form, she couldn't heal, but she could slow down the bleeding. She decided to stay in her ice form, letting other healers deal with the wounded, and attempted to freeze as many as possible. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Toph creating domes of Earth to trap individuals.

And when she thought that for sure the wave wouldn't end, suddenly the sounds of battle ceased. Katara saw on the grim faces of Bee and Longshot that they had lost people.

Shrouds covered the dead.

* * *

Jet glared at the ceiling.

"Look, when I said I'd help adapt the armor, I didn't say you'd just be able to go out there and start fighting," said Teo.

Hahn looked amused. Jet almost said something, but knew that anything he said would eventually get to Katara, or worse, Toph. Then he really would be eating dirt instead of staring at the ceiling.

"Out of curiosity," he said, managing quite well to keep his voice level, "Are there pictures on the ceiling, or am I hallucinating?"

Silence greeted this statement. He glanced over, and Teo's eyes were wide as he stared at the ceiling.

"What does it mean?" Hahn asked.

"I…I don't know," said Teo. "It's scrambled with a bunch of other things, and some of it is definitely garbage, and probably some is coded."

Jet huffed as he tried to get up and utterly failed. "Great. Even more crap to deal with."

* * *

They moved through the trees, wearing clothes in the shades of leaves, their faces painted similarly. Their job was specific: do not engage the enemy, but capture the princess.

"Do you see her?" whispered one.

"Not yet," said Haru.

Mai remained silent, her eyes scanning the numerous individuals they passed. They were consistently sending back information to their teammates about what to expect, but since they stayed on the periphery, they knew little about what lay at the heart of the army.

So far, the few Leaf that had tried to infiltrate deeper had not responded. Mai wondered if they still lived.

A howl echoed around them, the sound something Mai could not identify. For just a moment, the small party stopped, each glancing at the other, eyes widened with shock.

Haru shook, but from his tense, nearly shaking stance, Mai knew that he desperately wanted to move towards the sound.

"We're too few," she said.

"That thing is huge, whatever it is," he replied.

"And that's why we wouldn't win if we tried to go after it."

She glanced at the others, a few members of Bee's Freedom Fighters and one other member of Leaf.

"I know," said Haru.

Mai attempted to move forward, but suddenly found herself falling.

* * *

The howl seemed to cause everyone to stop moving.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Bee said after a moment.

"I'm guessing nothing natural," said Hahn, having joined the others for the next wave.

"They can't….do you really think they'd do something…?" Katara couldn't finish. The very thought of what the scientists might have done, even from the little that they could decipher, left her mind reeling.

Toph remained silent.

"They sent innocents first," Longshot said, and then became silent again. The words implied that if they could do that, couldn't they do anything?

"They're coming!" The cry arose.

What the fuck is that?" someone yelled.

They looked, but nobody could actually answer. It looked like a composite of varying animals.

"Chimera," whispered Hahn.

The soldiers behind the creature appeared alert. Katara thought she even recognized a few. These were not the mindless souls they had sent first.

Katara glanced at Toph.

Toph's form sparkled.

"We go for the Chimera," she said, not even bothering to turn to face Katara, not that it would matter.

The creature pounced.

* * *

Mai automatically moved, years of practice kicking in. It was a good thing, too, because if she hadn't trained with Ty Lee, she would have found herself unable to move.

She noticed that Ty Lee's eyes were dilated, her eyes not quite focusing. Yet more than anything, the lack of Ty Lee's smile spoke volumes.

"Why are you following?" came the voice, though her eyes never left Ty Lee's form.

"Azula," she greeted.

Mai silently cursed the odds. She didn't want to hurt her friends, but they held no such qualms. Even in the best of times, Ty Lee still remained far more agile than her.

"We'd rather know why you're attacking," countered Haru. Mai glanced at Azula, catching the frown that marred her face for a second, before dissolving away.

Several other soldiers joined the fray, some appearing brain-washed like Ty Lee, and others clearly enjoying the prospect of carnage.

Ty Lee moved to attack again, but this time a wall of Earth blocked her path.

"I can fight her alone," she snapped.

"Or you can shut up, and we can fight together," countered Haru.

Mai opened her mouth to reply, but said nothing. She knew why it bothered her so much whenever she and Haru exchanged words.

He wasn't Zuko.

As a child, she dreamed of being the Lady of the Fire Nation, of supporting Zuko and having his children. When she got older, she loved him, and he also managed to drive her crazy.

And she watched him, even as he watched another. She almost laughed when she realized that it hadn't been another woman that caught Zuko's fancy.

Haru wasn't Zuko. His anger wasn't as explosive, and his affinity lay with Earth. Yet, she saw similar passion for duty in both and, more importantly, the sense to protect. It wasn't a question to them. It was a necessity.

Tears stung her eyes, but she let them. Haru didn't say a word as the two of them wove around each other, blocking Ty Lee's disabling moves and Azula's flames.

* * *

The throbbing in her head seemed to merely intensify as the fight wore on. It didn't help that the whispers merely seemed to get louder.

Yet what echoed most in her head were the man's words. She had been told to fight. Why? She didn't know.

Her mother's voice seemed to get louder, calling her name, especially when they knocked Ty Lee out. Angrily, she fought, and yet the two fighters wouldn't stop, even when she burned the man's arm.

She would have laughed that a good kick to the head seemed to end the fight. The crown on her head flew off, hitting a tree and rolling a bit away. She simply stopped moving.

Azula knew who she had been, in a rather foggy sort of way. Now, she remembered. The bloody crown had seemed to cut through any real coherent thought.

Too bad that the loss hadn't stopped the voices.

"Bloody hell," she spat, as the two fighters stared at her in wonder. "Where the hell are my medications?"

* * *

She wasn't fast enough, and neither was Toph. They tried, oh they tried, but the Chimera moved faster.

For each moment that they stalled it, it seemed to manage to bring down several fighters. Katara saw that some of victims were not on their side.

"They can't control it!" she yelled to no one in particular.

Toph altered her form for just a second to try and create a wall. She was nearly torn in two, saved only by changing back at the last second.

Katara tried to grab it, and freeze it in place. It merely leaped away.

And landed on Hahn.

"No!" she yelled, even as Hahn fought as well as he could from underneath the beast.

She wouldn't make it, and this time she'd lose another possible love.

To her utter surprise, the thing suddenly flew off of Hahn. She saw that he was hurt, but he seemed to already be healing himself. She didn't have time to really wonder at this, because at the moment, she was too busy watching a new fight.

Jet moved so that he stood in front of Hahn, watching the stunned Chimera shake it's head.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, smirking. "Now, shall we dance?"

* * *

Bee glared. Mostly she glared because if she didn't, she'd probably do something stupid like burst into tears of relief.

Overall, she wouldn't call it a complete victory. She was lucky she hadn't lost Longshot, but he'd never carry a bow again. Yet many others had died. She knew names of some. Other's she'd never know.

"Do you think this time it's over?" Jet asked softly, looking at Longshot's sleeping form. He thankfully wasn't smirking now. The fight with the Chimera hadn't looked like fun at all, and she was sure he was littered all over with cuts and bruises.

He probably also knew she'd probably strangle him if he even flashed a tiny smile at her.

"It better be, or I swear I'll blow something up," she replied, earning a few blank stares from a few survivors.

"It's good to be alive," said Jet seriously.

* * *

Katara watched over Hahn, mostly to make sure she wouldn't have to drug him again. A healer had helped wrap up the worst of the injuries, and then the idiot had gone off to try and help heal others.

True, he had managed to help his own healing along, but did he really think that meant he could just ignore his injuries and do whatever he wanted.

"Men can be real idiots, you know?" said Toph. Teo gave her a mock glare. His own fingers were wrapped after sustaining a few minor injuries.

"I know," Katara replied.

"…heard that…" mumbled Hahn, half asleep.

"Eh, you'll forget it later when you're doped up," said Toph. Katara laughed.

* * *

He kept his eyes closed, even when he knew they approached him. He could feel their heartbeats and hear their breaths.

When they stopped, the Dark Avatar stood up and opened his eyes.


	47. Fire: Ozai

"I don't want to fight," said Aang.

"I know," replied the Dark Avatar.

* * *

She'd made a promise, and she hated it.

Suki always wanted to be strong. She wanted to protect her loved ones, and she always fought. Except this time, she made a promise to avoid it.

"I'm not weak!" she had snapped. She knew that he didn't think her weak, but the idea of not fighting frustrated her.

"I know you're not weak, Suki," said Sokka. "You taught me that the hard way, remember?"

She sighed. "Yeah, I remember. Just…if something happens and I'm not there…"

He hugged her. "We can't start thinking like that, Suki. We have to live, because we gotta raise the kids together, right?"

They'd compromised then. She wouldn't be on the front lines, but she'd help protect the children and anyone unable to fight. It still irked her, but at least she wasn't utterly helpless. Sort of…

Still, Suki knew she had to protect herself because she had to protect their child. She only hoped that Sokka kept his promise and protected himself.

A bewildered soldier burst into the room. Suki cracked her knuckles.

* * *

Despite everything that happened, Iroh tried to look for the good in all people. Of course, at times he found this extremely difficult.

For example, he wondered if perhaps killing his own brother wouldn't be such a terrible thing. He mentioned the possibility to his peers.

"It's pretty common practice to kill one's relatives, or so history says," Bumi said cheerfully during a lull in the fighting.

"Common?" Jeong Jeong asked, one eyebrow raised.

Pakku rubbed his temples, while Piandao's eyes studied the land beyond, looking for any signs of more battle.

"Isn't that what royalty usually does? Squabble and kill?"

"Even if it is seen as accurate by some, how exactly did you earn your own position?" asked Pakku.

"I'm a mad genius, of course! Ask Momo!"

Amused, Iroh turned away to scan the land as well.

"I don't see him," Piandao said softly. "Do you believe he will be coming here?"

For several seconds, Iroh remained silent. The others had stopped their playful banter, and Iroh knew they were watching him and waiting.

"It's often that one must trust the truest of senses, such as sight or sound," began Iroh. "Yet though I cannot see him, something within me says that he will come here this time. I don't have any proof."

Piandao nodded. "Sometimes it's important to listen to instinct."

A moment of silence followed the statement. Any moment now, Iroh knew another comment would arrive. It kept one's mind sane…

"Or listen to one's bladder," Bumi grinned, not disappointing.

Perhaps 'insane' was a better term…

* * *

Sokka hated being restless. He knew that part of his problem was that he desperately wanted to go check and make sure that Suki was all right.

The castle forces still hadn't received word from Lake Laogai, and nobody knew where Aang and Zuko were. Everybody's fate still lay uncertain, except for the fighters that had died.

It had been the sight of the dead soldiers, covered in white shrouds, that had set off Sokka's uneasiness. Yet his orders were very strict, therefore he could not just take a quick jog to see how Suki and the others were.

To make matters worse, he had been ordered by Iroh himself to stand guard in the throne room, during the current lull in battle. Nearly all the other soldiers lay between him and the outside forces. It almost disgusted him, except the small part of him that was somewhat pleased because the truth was he didn't want to die.

He felt like a coward.

He heard the sound of battle, distant from where he stood.

The shadows moved oddly, and Sokka frowned. His heart rate increased as he turned to face the throne.

A part of his mind couldn't help noticing the similarities to Zuko.

"Water Tribe trash," drawled the figure sitting on the throne.

He could have made a joke, like most thought he would. Sokka responded by silently drawing his blade.

Ozai raised an eyebrow, standing up. Sokka noticed that despite his recent growth, Ozai still seemed to tower above him. He should have known there would probably be some way inside through the throne room. They all should have expected it.

And the bastard also moved fast. Sokka landed on his side hard, watching his sword spiral in a different direction.

"Weak, and I see not a bender. Even worse, and this is what my son allows inside our walls?"

The sudden flames that seemed to spring up between him and Ozai startled him only a little.

"It's easy to call others trash, but not notice the flaws within one's own soul," said Iroh, moving between him and Ozai. "I should have known you would come here."

Sokka almost felt offended for being forgotten. Almost.

"As expected from a weak fool such as you," snapped Ozai to his brother. "You speak of flaws, but you don't notice your own."

He had to hand it to Ozai; for someone who could no longer bend, he fought well. So did Iroh, for that matter, but the man had years of practice.

Sokka inched his way towards his sword. Laughter made him shiver, and he looked to see Ozai land a solid kick to Iroh's chest, sending the older man into the wall.

"Like I said, trash. Piled in this city and rotting around us. I'll make sure to destroy all the Water Tribe trash first, before killing the Avatar and his traitor clone."

Sokka shook as he stood up, but not from the pain in his side. He hated how easily Ozai wrote him and his Tribe off as mere items, easily thrown away. Yet what made him shake was rage, because he thought about the small child growing in his future wife.

Ozai turned to him again, still smirking, and Sokka returned the smirk. For the first time, he drew the twin blade he hoped he would never have had to use.

That was when Suki stepped in.

* * *

It came as a surprise to everyone else that Iroh did not take down the former Firelord. Rather, Suki, who had sneaked off, and Sokka, who showed that he really could wield two swords, had defeated him together.

For just a moment, Sokka had indeed been nearly caught off guard by Suki's sudden appearance, but the look on her face said that if one word came out of his mouth, she would kick him to oblivion. Ozai thought that he could use that moment to attack the one person he deemed weakest.

He was proven wrong quickly when Suki snapped twin metal fans open. The two had attacked the former lord together, both of them thinking the same thing: protect their child.

"And you let them fight alone?" Piandao asked, irritation mixed with pride laced in his voice, as he checked Iroh's injuries.

"Yes," said Iroh. "I had to. Not just because the two gave little opportunity to attack, but because we tend to emphasize the power of bending, and forget that non-benders can be just as powerful. You taught Sokka to fight. Did you think him weak?"

Piandao did not respond, but his smile grew.

Sokka, for once, did not crack any jokes, though the temptation was great, especially with Ozai glaring at him. The members of the White Lotus and several Leaf members surrounded him, making sure Ozai did not move.

No, Sokka was more focused on his fiancée.

"You promised you wouldn't put yourself in danger!" he said, finding it difficult to not yell, but managing only to raise his voice a little.

"I know," Suki replied. "I know I promised! Will you let me explain before you guilt trip me?"

Sokka tapped his foot, and curtly nodded. He kinda wanted to punch Ozai in the face just to let off some steam.

Suki sighed. "A soldier managed to break into where we were all hidden. I managed to take him down, but then we, and I mean everyone there, realized that if we lost, it wouldn't matter where we hid. We'd all be in danger. So we felt we had to do something, because this time we had to win. I know it's not an excuse for breaking my promise, but I knew that I had to help fight so there'd be a greater chance for our children to grow up in peace."

This time, Sokka sighed. "I'm still kinda angry, but I can't really say I'm surprised, either. Actually, I'm kinda proud, you know?"

Suki looked a bit surprised, her eyes widening. "Proud about what?"

Finally, looking far more normal, Sokka smiled. "My pregnant wife can still beat up bad guys! How cool is that?"

* * *

Zuko saw the motion and moved. He thought he held the upper hand, using his uncle's technique to redirect the lightening towards the Dark Avatar.

He just never thought that anyone could then send it back. That, however, was exactly what the Dark Avatar did, and this time around, he wasn't ready.

The lightening struck him first, before hitting Aang…


	48. Fire: Phoenix

Note: This chapter is in honor of Zukaang week. I think all the prompts managed to slip in there one way or another...

* * *

Zuko found it odd that the first thing he noticed was how he couldn't really see a wall, or anything for that matter, but he certainly sat on something. The foggy appearance reminded him of his near-death experience at the hands of Ran and Shao.

Then, after peeling his eyes away from the apparently mesmerizing background, he noticed the small man sitting quietly before him, sipping tea.

"Am I dead?" he asked quietly.

"No, not yet," Gyatso said. "But I fear it's possible that you may still die."

Many thoughts crossed Zuko's mind, some sarcastic and others not quite, but what came out was a quiet, "oh."

"I wish to give you some advice, if you will listen," said Gyatso.

"Oh," Zuko repeated. Then he frowned and rubbed his temples. "I'm not usually this…stupid."

Gyatso chuckled, a sound that somewhat reminded Zuko of his uncle. It was a sound that wasn't condescending, but of understanding.

"You have gone through quite a lot to stay by Aang's side. Most of what has happened to him has left you with little control."

"That's a bit of a understatement," murmured Zuko, before remembering who he was talking with. He colored, feeling a bit ashamed.

Gyatso smiled. "I imagine there is much truth in what you say. Zuko, will you help him again?"

"Of course," Zuko said, not hesitating for a moment.

"Then I wish to tell you what I once told Aang…"

* * *

Zuko strode through what seemed like a faded field of grass. He heard crying, and began to walk towards the sound.

What he found was Aang, huddled in a corner. Yet it wasn't the Aang he knew, but a much younger Aang. In fact, it was an even younger version than the one he had met years prior. Gyatso hadn't told him clearly what he would face here, except that it would be Aang. He wasn't certain if he was ready for this, but he was bloody well going to try.

He knelt down.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"All my friends shun me because I'm the Avatar," the boy sniffled.

For a second, Zuko thought about this. Did they treat him differently even now? He supposed in some ways, they did.

"What am I?" asked the boy. "I thought I was just Aang, but now I'm this…creature that's lived for who knows how long and all powerful?"

The question made him reel a little. To think in such terms truly appeared daunting. No wonder Aang ran away so long ago, scared to face the world alone.

"You're still Aang," he said softly. "It's not like you remember your past lives."

"But I can talk to them, can't I?"

'This isn't a memory,' Zuko finally realized. 'This is Aang, and these…feelings started then. That's why he looks like this.'

"Yeah, you can. They're…like a part of you, but that doesn't mean they necessarily are you, right?"

Aang frowned a bit.

"Look," said Zuko, getting a bit frustrated. "I'm a prince, right? And I've got a scar. These are things everyone knows about me, but they're just a part of me that make up a whole, right? It's the same with all the other Avatars. Sure, you can focus on a part of you from the past, but that's not Aang."

He blinked, because suddenly he knelt next to empty space. Apparently something had made sense to Aang, or at least he hoped. Really, Zuko felt that if he thought too much on the subject, he'd probably just go insane.

Zuko stood up. He didn't have to walk long before he found Aang again. This time, he recognized the Aang from when they had first met. He stood facing away, and with a sinking feeling, Zuko realized their location.

"I wasn't there. They died because I wasn't their to protect them."

"You were scared and young, Aang," said Zuko.

"If I hadn't run away, they'd be alive!" Aang tried to snap, yet came out half a sob.

"You don't know that. You want to believe that you could have saved them, but really, you don't know that at all. You've been blaming yourself for this, haven't you?"

Aang didn't reply, except that he was shaking.

"Aang, if you hadn't run away, you wouldn't be here with us. There's always things each of us want to change, things we wish we hadn't said or done, but then, we would we be who we are now? You know my uncle says that it's what we've done, right or wrong, that makes us who we are now, so if we changed the past, who's to say we'd still be the same?"

Though the landscape remained the same, Aang had disappeared again. He thought Aang had let go of these emotions, but realized that all this time, he still held onto them. Why hadn't Aang talked to any of them?

Zuko knelt down, gently touching a piece of jewelry. He recognized the design.

He felt alone, Zuko realized. Even though he always seemed to laugh at everything, to take things in stride, Aang felt isolated.

Senses and reflexes made him jump away right before a fist cracked into the ground, shattering the land Zuko had just vacated. He realized that though this was spiritual, that could have been his head.

A ring of Earth, Fire and Water circled the Avatar, while Air enclosed him in a cocoon. Yet the eyes that glared at him were the silver of his friend.

For several seconds, neither said anything.

"Well?" questioned Zuko.

"It's the Fire Nation that killed them."

Zuko felt as if he were slapped, even though he understood in some ways. The Fire Nation had killed, and not just Airbenders. Many had wanted to see all other benders exterminated. Yet Zuko knew that such thoughts were mere foolishness. Benders were born, not created. The probability of having a bender may be higher with bending parents, but not a certainty.

Yet he knew that it was the anger speaking now. He understood only too well.

And then he woke.

* * *

A hand reached towards him, and he didn't hesitate to grab it and use leverage to throw his opponent.

He rolled to the side, and stood. Zuko stood, his body consumed in the color of gold and red as the flame danced along his skin.

Dark eyes glared at him, but he now understood his 'enemy' just a little more.

"You wondered if you were any different," he said. He danced away from the punches that Aang tried to land on him, not entirely missing all of them. Avoiding the elements were a little harder, but he let the fires protect them as much as he could.

Aang was angry and confused, but he didn't think that the Avatar would kill him.

"Yes, you are different," he continued. "You are the Avatar, the one person who can control everything, but that's not all you are."

He managed to land a kick in Aang's stomach. It felt like kicking stone, but it still sent him back.

"Everything you did, and all you feel, that's who you are."

He grabbed the arm that tried to punch him in the face.

"And I, and all our friends, still love you. You, Aang. You and your anger, and pain, and confusion and sadness. You."

Zuko now knew what Gyatso had meant when he said, 'You don't always need to fight.'

The eyes changed from black, to silver.

Only then did Zuko bop Aang on the head.

'Still,' Gyatso had mentioned, 'It can be therapeutic.'

* * *

Everyone was silent as the list of charges were read against Ozai and his close followers.

Nobody was entirely surprised when the man lunged at his son, but everyone was surprised when Zuko easily managed to stop his father.

Katara later described it like a bird of fire enveloping the young Lord. Even Ozai seemed surprised.

"Be happy we let you live," Zuko said, and then threw his father easily away from him.

Aang and Zuko didn't speak of the Dark Avatar, despite everyone wondering what happened. Zuko smiled and shook his head when asked. Aang just stared blankly.

Yet something had changed, and not just Zuko's gifts. Aang's tattoos had become white, though he said he wasn't sure how or why.

Katara almost wished she had been present at the fight between them and the Dark Avatar.

"Do you think it's finally over?" Suki asked as they all sat quietly, watching the sun rise. They had all returned temporarily to the Firelord's castle. People had begun to awake, beginning repairs on their homes.

"Hopefully," said Iroh, sipping tea. "I think we've all had enough fighting for a lifetime or two."

For a second, they all remained silent.

"Hm, but you know what?" Aang began, taking Zuko's hand in his.

Zuko glanced at his lover. Hahn had begun to help heal the skin from the burns his father had given him, and though he would never be scar-free, his face seemed more gentle.

"What?"

"I guess the good and bad really do make us who we are. Right?"

Zuko smiled. "Right."

* * *

Author's Notes: This is indeed the last chapter before the epilogue, and therefore I am finally marking this story complete. HOWEVER, I am going to get that epilogue up on April 1st, to make it exactly 2 years since I started this story. I didn't even realize I'd been working on it so long...

So though it will say complete, there will be one more update for the epilogue.

Thanks to everyone for staying with me for so long, and I hope that everyone enjoyed the ups and downs of Zuko and Aang's journey! Thank you to everyone!


	49. Epilogue

Aang quietly watched his friends, hidden in the trees. He didn't want to make his presence known quite yet, for some bizarre reason.

Recently, he had traveled to the newly forming town created from many people who had populated Lake Laogai for a short time. Having common ground, they felt compelled to spend more time researching the many things they had learned during what was now being called the 'Second Phoenix War.'

Of course, now the town attracted many people, because they focused more on research and learning versus any one bending form. Hahn and Teo had decided to stay around the area as well, feeling that their particular specialties might become useful.

Many people still felt uneasy, however. Some still felt that Firebenders shouldn't be allowed anywhere near the area, given recent history, while others felt that the town should focus more on learning. Hahn, particularly, spoke at great length on the union of all Nations, and the importance of new discoveries.

He knew that Hahn carried with him a betrothal necklace, but hadn't given it to Katara quite yet. The two had become quite close as they had focused on their respective bending abilities of healing. Both had approached him at different times on the topic of marriage, though Aang believed it was due more to his former relationship with Katara than from any other reason. Yet after he voiced his support on the union, they both seemed a bit more relaxed. He hoped he'd see Katara wearing the betrothal necklace soon.

Teo and Toph seemed to both enjoy coming up with new inventions, Teo explaining the idea, while Toph helped create them with her bending skills. At the moment, they spent a great deal of time creating different items to help with mobility, such as they had done for Jet.

As for Jet, he had mentioned rejoining the Freedom Fighters, which was fine by Bee as long as he didn't get it into his head to take over again. Or ever, for that matter. This, Aang had been told, led to a rather large yelling match between the two. Longshot had wisely kept his mouth shut, though he probably would have stepped in if Bee had been injured in any shape or form. The other Freedom Fighters had mysteriously disappeared when the yelling started. Iroh claimed that he vaguely remembered seeing a few familiar shapes at his tea shop, but for the life of him, couldn't remember who they were or exactly when he saw them.

Bee later confessed to Aang that she allowed Jet to join, but on probation.

Haru and Mai didn't show any signs of actually being a couple yet, but Aang felt that it was all a matter of time. The two Leaf members traveled to different towns, quietly spreading word about the unity that was now sought, and what better way to demonstrate but to have representatives from the two strongest populations.

Aang knew Mai still had feelings for Zuko, especially since she seemed to hover over him. Aang had purposely provoked her to get the confession, a part of him wanting to help and a part of him just slightly possessive of his lover. She had sliced him on the cheek, and he hadn't moved to protect himself. He, nor Mai, never told anyone the conversation they had afterwards, but his friends had seen the cut on his face, and that Mai's eyes had been red, as if she had cried. Shortly afterwards, she had left with Haru. Nonetheless, she later told Aang she held no grudge against him, considering how Zuko's health seemed far better than ever.

And as for Zuko…

Aang smiled as the young lord laughed over something Sokka said. Suki sat near them both, now clearly showing the life that grew inside. The Fire Lord never demonstrated his powers again, but whispers spread of the Phoenix, how it had cleansed the Fire Nation and healed Zuko. People were far happier to talk to Zuko than any other Fire Nation member.

It was difficult to believe that only months before, they could all have been killed.

Aang still felt guilty at times, since it had been partially his fault that Ozai escaped. Azula assured him that whether he had indeed helped or not, her father would have found a way out. Apparently there had been far more people sympathetic to Ozai's cause than they originally believed.

Anyway, each of them had grown far stronger, and they had discovered a lot.

And, Aang had to admit, he didn't feel the turmoil of before, when the growing anger and sorrow had shadowed his thoughts.

Aang jumped down, and he saw Toph tilt her head, the only indication that she knew now that it was him.

Zuko turned his head, probably because of the wind that Aang manipulated to ruffle his hair a little. He smiled and stood up, causing the others to look as well.

"Welcome home," said Zuko.

Aang smiled as the others called to him.

With Zuko in his arms and their friend around them, he said, "I'm home!"

* * *

Final Notes: This is indeed the end, and that is NOT an April Fool's Joke. I'm sorry that it wasn't as fluffy as I originally meant it to be, but Aang refused to cooperate entirely. But I hope that there is just a tiny bit of warmth as everyone imagines Zuko and Aang cuddling while surrounded by their friends.

To everyone who read, and especially to all who left comments, thank you! Keep your muses busy!

Sincerely,

Luna


End file.
